Fancy A Snack?
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: After a spontaneously wild night together, Severus Snape and Sirius Black decide to continue their relationship, finding that hatred can become something just as passionate. SLASH. NC-17. Smut. R&R? SS/SB. AU. SNACK. FLUFFY. OOC.
1. Morning After

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 1::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: I've re-written this chapter, so if ya'll want the first version, drop a review. SS/SB for this fic. Set in 5****th**** year. Enjoy? VERY fluffy, with lots of smut! There is a plot, though, no fear. Please R&R!**

Severus stirred slightly and opened his eyes slowly, eyelashes fluttering faintly. Something heavy and warm was thrown across his back and something a bit larger across the backs of his thighs. There was an irritating pain just below his waist, and his legs were aching slightly.

The raven-haired man shifted, opening his eyes fully and squinting into the unfamiliar room as he breathed in the scents of something masculine; the scents of chamomile and sex. Something warm behind him made a quiet noise and sighed, then pulled him back against it.

Severus froze, eyes snapping open. Sex. Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods, no. That would explain the smells and warmth. Sex. He had had sex with Sirius Black. The Animagus in question sighed happily and moved slightly, nuzzling the back of Severus' neck.

The lithe man jerked up and away from the other man, eyes wide. "Black!" He hissed, sneering.

"Mmm." Black grunted, clumsily attempting to drag him back down to him.

"Black!" Severus spat as Sirius managed to grab him around the waist and pull Severus down to the mattress beside him again.

The Potions Master scrambled for the blankets as the half-asleep Animagus tossed them aside in his haste to keep them pressed together for warmth. Severus snatched the blankets back and pulled them up over his waist, onyx eyes narrowed.

"Black, wake up!" He susurrated, unsure if the silencing wards were still in place.

Sirius grumbled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around the Potions Master's waist as Severus hesitantly relaxed back against him. The Animagus snuggled closer, pressing himself flush against Severus, his lips brushing against the soft skin just behind the shell of Severus' ear. "Hmm, Severus…" He murmured sleepily, voice soft and tender.

Then, suddenly, Sirius snapped awake. He went rigid against Severus' back, gasping quietly. "Severus." He said quietly.

"Black." Severus replied, voice empty of emotion.

"Shit."

"Eloquent as usual, I see." Severus responded icily.

"Oh, fuck." Sirius said against the back of Severus' neck.

"Indeed." Snape replied bitterly, unable to believe he had allowed himself to be seduced into Sirius' bed and become one of the Animagus' conquests.

"We had sex." Sirius said awkwardly, making no sign that he was going to move away.

"Yes, Black." Severus said, voice cold.

"Oh."

"Yes."

Sirius began to withdraw his arms, then paused and wound them back around Severus' waist and tugged Severus back against his bare chest. "You alright?" He asked calmly, pressing a kiss against the very tip of Severus' jawline before he could react.

"Am I alright?" Severus snarled, struggling to pull away from the other. "No, I am not alright! I just let one of my worst enemies fuck me!"

Sirius chuckled quietly and being naturally the strongest of the two, easily pinned Severus to the mattress until he stopped thrashing. "Relax, Severus, Gods. You didn't see so adverse to it last night." He said, nonchalantly holding Severus' arms in a firm, but unharming grip.

"Let me go!" Severus spat, squirming as Sirius straddled his hips and pinned him down.

"No! Calm down, Snape! Geez!" Sirius grumbled, holding him in place until he stopped his struggles to escape the Animagus' grip.

Severus slowly, reluctantly relaxed and went limp beneath Sirius, concentrating on breathing deeply and easily. Sirius nodded and loosened his grip ever-so-slightly. "Alright. Now honestly, don't you think this changes things?" Sirius asked softly, tracing one of the many scars that crisscrossed Severus' back.

Severus jerked slightly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he realized that Black wasn't making fun of him. "I…I'm not sure. I hate you."

Sirius stiffened slightly, his breath leaving his lungs in a disappointed sigh as he slowly released Severus and got off him. "I won't force you to stay…but I think we should talk about what happened."

"What is there to talk about?" Severus asked penetratingly as he sat up and pulled the covers around himself.

"Snape, I don't want you to be a one-night-stand." Sirius said, looking completely serious, no amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Severus asked, onyx eyes widening in shock. "You…you, what?"

"I want to get to know you, Severus." Sirius said calmly.

"Why?" Severus asked.

Black had caught his attention. Very well, he would hear the mutt out.

"Because…I don't know. Nearly every single night of the past two weeks I've had a wet dream about you." Sirius said, looking as confused as Severus had ever seen him.

"Is that so?" Severus asked, smoothing the blankets down as he sat with his back against the headboard.

Sirius shrugged one shoulder and sat cross-legged across from the Potions Master. "I like you, Snape. I mean, you're a pain in the arse, but honestly, I've always kind of been attracted to you." Sirius said awkwardly.

"You…you have?" Severus blinked, the sneered. "You're lying." He accused.

"No, I'm not! Did it look like I was making fun of you last night? Jesus Christ, Severus, I screamed your name!" Sirius exclaimed, looking like he was struggling to make Severus and himself see reason.

Severus blinked again. "I…no. It…it didn't seem like it, no." Severus admitted reluctantly.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it wasn't fake. I…I really want to get to know you. Can we…do you think we can just hang out a little today?"

Severus hesitated, running his eyes over Sirius' stocky, muscled form. There was no doubt about it, Sirius was handsome. "I think…I think I would like that."

Sirius immediately grinned. "Aright! Awesome!" He looked like he was about to grab Severus and kiss him, then hesitated. "Can I kiss you?"

Severus bit his bottom lip, then nodded silently. Sirius' smile returned, and he leaned forward to cup the side of Severus' face in his palm. His gaze softened with warmth as he gazed at Severus with some unidentified emotion, but before Severus could react or back away, Sirius kissed him.

The Animagus leaned into their kiss, his mouth gently moving against Severus'. The Potions Master found himself melting against Sirius before he could stop himself, and suddenly, he found himself lying flat on his back, Sirius on top of him.

The scruffier man swiped his tongue along Severus' lips, carefully asking for entrance. After a brief moment of hesitation, Severus opened his mouth, allowing Sirius to slip his tongue inside.

They moved mellifluously together, Severus' arms slowly coming up to wrap around Sirius' neck. When Sirius finally pulled back, they were both breathless. Severus' tongue darted out to wet his bruised lips, and he sighed in relief.

Black was good. _Very_ good. Sirius smiled at him hesitantly, and he stroked his thumb across Severus' high cheekbone. "You're a brilliant kisser, Severus."

Severus' cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the unexpected compliment, and he glanced away. "Thank you, Black."

"Severus, my name is Sirius. We had sex, I think you might was well call me that." Sirius said, gently stroking Severus' face again before letting go and backing off, respecting the Potions Master's personal space.

Severus nodded. "Sirius." He said quietly. "Alright."

Sirius smiled. "Alright, indeed." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna' go out on a limb here, Severus, but do you think we…do you, uh…can we…" Sirius trailed off and gestured at his lap.

Severus nibbled on his bottom lip again, then said, "I like the way you act when you aren't being a son of a bitch."

"Me too." Sirius said, grinning.

Severus paused, then glanced down at Sirius' lap, which was just barely covered by the sheet. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to have sex again?"

Sirius grinned and nodded eagerly. "Hell, yeah!"

Severus smirked slightly and lay down, pulling the Animagus over on top of him. "Very well then."

Sirius beamed, then gently kissed his lover.


	2. Prequel: An Odd Coming Together

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 2::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: Another redone version of a chapter for this one, you know, describing stuff better and correcting spelling errors. If you want the original, review. But this isn't that different, so thanks. R&R?**

Severus sighed and watched as Dumbledore wrapped up the Order meeting. People were getting up, making excuses, leaving. He figured he'd better do the same. Sighing loudly and making his way to his feet, he slowly walked around the table of the dining hall of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Molly beamed at him. "Severus! Won't you join us for dinner?" She asked, motherly instincts nearly overwhelming.

Severus rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. "No, Molly. I really have to be going." He said, weariness lacing his voice.

"Oh, but I insist. Come, dear, we'll find you something to eat. Get some meat on those bones." She said, somewhat to herself as she guided him back to his seat.

Severus bit back a groan as he sat. "Oh, alright. Thank you, Molly." He grumbled politely.

The Weasley matriarch smiled and bustled off as the brats and the remaining Order members trickled into their seats. "Well, let's eat!" Arthur said, clapping his hands together, then sat, beaming.

Everyone ignored Severus as they did just that, except Sirius. The dog Animagus kept glaring at him from across the table, and he kept ignoring Sirius. When dinner was finished though, Sirius quickly excused himself and nearly bolted from the room.

Severus sighed and stood more slowly, said his goodbyes, and made his way out into the empty hallway. Before he got more than two steps, though, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the broom closet.

The Potions Master's onyx eyes narrowed in anger as the door slammed shut behind him, and he snarled, "What do you think you're doing, Black?"

"Snape. I need to talk to you." Sirius said stiffly, eyes serious. "Meet me in the library in ten minutes."

Severus sneered angrily. "And what if I don't want to talk to you?" He asked icily, folding his arms across his chest and scowling across the darkness.

"Well…" Sirius took a deep, steadying breath. "Please?" He asked, looking quiet pathetic.

That hooked Severus' attention. "Fine. Ten minutes." He spat, whirling and whipping the door open.

Light streamed into the broom cupboard, and Severus stalked out of the room, sweeping up to the library. Sirius exited the small room right on his heels, returning to the kitchen.

Twelve minutes later, he felt Sirius' breath hot against the back of his neck, and the other's presence solidly behind him. He ran his fingers along the spine of the book right in front of his face. "You're late." He said quietly.

Sirius let out an infuriated growl. "By two damn minutes. Does it matter?" He asked roughly.

"Yes." Severus said snidely, turning to face his enemy. "Now, what do you want?"

"I…um…" Sirius hesitated, running his hands through his hair. "I want you, Snape." He said awkwardly, eyes wide and completely serious, the silver depths holding no secrets.

Severus blinked, obsidian eyes wide with shock. "Wh…what?"

"I want you." Sirius repeated, more firmly. "A lot." He added softly.

"You…want _me_?" Severus asked, frozen in surprise as he stared at Sirius. "If this is some sick joke, believe me, I will not fall for it." Severus snarled, suddenly furious that Black had tried to manipulate his emotions once again.

Sirius shook his head, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "No…it's not. I swear." He offered his hand, but Severus ignored it.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea." Sirius shrugged one shoulder. "Please, Snape. Just one night. For now."

"Are you suggesting you want more of me than just a one-night-stand?" Severus asked coldly, hiding the incredulity in his voice with bitter sarcasm.

"Yes." Sirius said, obviously attempting to reassure both Severus and himself.

"I see. And what exactly would you like of me tonight?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would like you to let me fuck you. And then I would like to wake up the next morning with you in my arms." Sirius said, immediately rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Gods that sounded cheesy." He muttered.

Severus raised a single inky eyebrow. "Yes, it did." He agreed. "Well, you seem sincere, and it's been a long time since I've shared my bed with someone." He sighed softly, watching Sirius closely.

"Wh…what does that mean?" Sirius stammered out.

"You may kiss me, if you'd like, then we will see if we'll go any farther." Severus said smoothly.

Sirius grinned at the acceptance. "Alright." Then, he gently wrapped his hand around the base of Severus' neck and pulled the Potions Master to his lips.

After a moment of hesitation, Severus carefully kissed back, onyx eyes drifting shut. Sirius gently swiped his tongue along Severus' lips, then, with one last peck on the lips, pulled away, eyes closed.

He was breathing hard when he finally opened his eyes and gazed at Severus with bright silver eyes. "Bloody hell." He murmured.

Severus raised both eyebrows.

"I've uh…I've wanted to do that for a long time, Snape." Sirius said reluctantly. "It was better than I expected. You taste like mints."

Severus felt heats rush to his cheeks as Sirius looked him in the eyes, his facial expression goofy with excitement. "Did you like it?" The Animagus asked eagerly.

Severus' mind swam in shock at what was happening, but without giving himself the chance to back out, he nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah. It was good." He sighed quietly.

"Well. You've claimed you've wanted me. And now you've gone and kissed me." Severus responded, nibbling on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "And we both enjoyed it. So."

"Yeah?" Sirius prompted, eyes wide with impatience.

"I suppose we could try once more to make sure that we're both content as tonight's one-night-stand." Severus finished, looking up to meet Sirius' heated gaze.

The Animagus shuddered a little, then nodded. "Gods, yes, okay."

"What are you waiting for, Black? I thought you wanted me. Are you going to waste a perfectly good invitation to kiss me?" Severus drawled, watching with amusement as Sirius' expression hardened and his eyes sparked.

"Hell, no." Sirius said resolutely.

With that, he grabbed Severus' face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Without any warning, he shoved Severus backwards into the bookshelf, roughly holding him in place as they kissed. Sirius pressed his tongue past Severus' lips as Snape let out a muffled 'oomph', uncomfortable. Severus frantically battled Sirius' tongue with his own, struggling to force the Animagus out of his mouth.

When Sirius finally pulled back, Severus glared at him as he put his hands in his pockets and awkwardly shuffled backwards a few steps. He cast a remorseful, apologetic glance up at Severus, shrugging one shoulder again. "Sorry." He muttered.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I don't let just anyone shove their tongues down my throat, Black. Can I consider that as a marriage proposal?" He asked disdainfully.

Sirius' head snapped up, eyes wide as saucers. "Oh, no! No! Not yet! I mean, we have years of hate to get over first, so, I mean…wait…are you saying you're going to give this a try with me?" His expression changed from surprised fright to a wide grin. "Brilliant!"

"No!" Severus snapped. "I don't even know if I'm going to let you fuck me!" He scowled at the Animagus, who bit his lip and looked ashamed.

"Oh. Okay." Sirius said sadly. "I'm sorry I kissed you…uh…roughly." He added, looking dejected.

The Animagus stood and started to walk away, shoulders slumped with disappointment. Severus made a face, realizing he would probably regret this the next morning. "Black." He called.

Sirius turned to face him hesitantly. "Yeah?"

In his most sultry voice, Severus purred, "I didn't really get enough time to tell whether or not I want to take this further than a one-night-stand, so you could always…kiss me again." He offered.

Sirius' eyes lit up, and he practically skipped back over to Severus. "Really?"

"I don't make a habit of repeating myself." Severus responded airily.

Severus didn't move away as Sirius moved closer. Slowly, Sirius' hand came up to brush Severus' raven bangs out of his face, and tucked the several loose strands behind the shell of his ear.

Then Sirius' hand slipped down to cup the Potions master's cheek in his palm. Softly caressing the pale skin, Sirius tipped Severus' head back and leaned in to capture Severus' thin lips with his own.

Severus opened his mouth to Sirius' probing tongue, a soft moan forming deep in his throat. Sirius tightened his grip on Severus' waist and gently lowered the Potions Master to the floor. Straddling the other man's hips, Sirius got on top of him and tangled his fingers in Severus' oily black hair.

Severus made a small noise in the back of his throat and shifted his hips, letting Sirius lay down between his legs and pin him even more firmly to the floor. Deepening the kiss, Sirius began to move against the other man.

The raven-haired man moaned softly and arched his back, rolling his shoulder blades as he lay beneath the man he'd hated for years, allowing himself to be debauched. Obviously agreeing, Sirius propped one of his elbows up above Severus' head and pushed his tongue further into Severus' mouth.

Briefly, they broke away for air, and Sirius only paused to meet Severus' burning, hungry gaze. A spark of passion jumped between them, and Severus leaned up to continue the kiss. Sirius' lips quirked up into an eager grin against Severus', and Severus pushed closer, parting his legs in a most unbecoming manner.

Skin prickling, Severus realized he was enjoying this rather more than was decent for a fully grown man, even more so when Sirius Black was steadfastly attempting to remove his tonsils with his hungrily probing tongue. The dark-haired, scruffy man broke away from Severus' lips and began to kiss a path up Severus' jawline.

Then, Sirius' hand travelled daringly down Severus' stomach, gently brushing against his abdomen and coming to rest between his thighs, where his fingers took a firm grip on what they found there and began to grope without shame. Severus closed his eyes again, releasing a low, heavy sigh, and parted his legs a little more, allowing the sensation to take hold of his entire body.

"Sirius…" Severus breathed, voice catching in his throat, the last syllable punctuated with a soft groan.

"Hmm?" Sirius hummed against Severus' cheek, lips pressed deftly to the smooth skin behind Severus' ear, and Severus found himself taking a soft, short intake of breath.

Sirius suddenly pulled back and smirked in a way that irked Severus whilst still enticing him. "Yes, Severus?" He asked cheekily.

Severus stared up at him, onyx eyes smoldering with desire. "Kiss me again, Black. Now." He growled, chest heaving with the effort of not grabbing Sirius' face and shoving his tongue down the other man's throat.

Sirius' smirk twisted up even further, and he jumped to his feet. Severus mewled somewhat pathetically at the loss. "No. Not here, Sev. Bedroom." Then, he reached down and hauled Severus to his feet.

The Potions Master stumbled, and Sirius steadied him, hands on the other's shoulders. "You alright?"

Severus nodded, and the two hurriedly made their way into Sirius' bedroom. When Sirius closed and locked the door, Severus hastily threw up silencing wards. Sirius raised an eyebrow, lips quirking into another smirk, and Severus flushed, avoiding Sirius' curious glance.

"Just in case we…you know. If I decide to let you fuck me." Severus gestured madly, irritated that his defenses had been torn down so easily.

Severus' hidden personality, the side of the raven-haired man that Sirius desperately wanted to get to know, was gone in an instant. But not before Sirius noticed the flash of hurt dash across Severus' sharp, angular features.

The Potions Master sneered, folding his arms tightly across his chest in an unconscious act of self-defense. "Well, if you feel that way, Black." He spat, loathing covering the confused pain in his voice.

He tried to stalk out past Sirius, but the other grabbed his elbow. "Wait! Sev, I didn't mean it like that, c'mon…" He looked up into Severus' onyx eyes from beneath his eyelashes, pouting and giving the perfect impression of a kicked puppy in the rain.

Severus faltered, than the cold mask was back in place. "What _did_ you mean it like, then?" He demanded, wrenching his arm free of Sirius' grip. "And stop calling me Sev!"

"I like the way you think. Always prepared." Sirius said, trying to make amends.

Severus hesitated, then inhaled shakily. "I need you to promise me something, Black."

"Anything." Sirius said, eyes full of calm sincerity.

"Do not turn around and mock me. For anything. Please." Severus' voice hardened. "I will not hesitate to castrate you if you do."

Sirius grinned and gently placed his palm on Severus' cheek. "Of course. I swear I will do nothing to hurt you." He murmured soothingly.

Severus nodded curtly. "It's been a long time since I've lain with anyone, Sirius…so…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Severus, I've been in Azkaban for 13 years, and locked up in this damn place for the greater part of 2 years. Do you honestly think I've fucked anyone?"

"Well, if you'll fuck me, I suppose your standards are pretty low." Severus muttered angrily.

Sirius snorted. "I think you're probably the best choice. I mean, you take some getting used to, but I've always kind of thought the way you move is sexy." He grinned at Severus, who stared at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"I don't make a habit of repeating myself." Sirius said, sashaying over to the bed and flamboyantly throwing the covers aside.

Severus stiffened, then realized Sirius was only teasing him playfully. With a small smirk, he followed Sirius over to the bed. "Is that so? I bet I can get you to repeat my name tonight. Loudly." He drawled silkily, watching Sirius with hooded eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius asked, raising both eyebrows.

Severus merely smirked in response. Sirius rolled his eyes, then he gently entwined his fingers with the Potions Master's and led him over to the Queen-sized four-poster canopy bed. Severus complied and lay down as Sirius gently pushed him down by laying his hands on the dark-haired man's shoulders and applying pressure.

Watching Sirius closely, Severus relaxed and fell limp as the other man straddled his thighs. "Has anyone ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?" Sirius asked softly, gently stroking Severus' raven bangs out of his eyes.

Severus' eyes went wide. "No…" He breathed, as Sirius shifted and leaned closer.

"Well, it's about time. Severus, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world." Said eyes filled with emotion, and the lithe black-clad man shuddered.

"You're lying." He muttered, casting a mildly sad glance somewhere besides Sirius' left hip.

"No, I'm not. You're a great man, Severus. And you have beautiful eyes." Sirius said, obviously being very serious.

Severus licked his lips. "I believe you." He said hoarsely.

Sirius grinned. "Good. That's all I needed to hear." Then, he leaned in and kissed Severus, gently running his tongue along the man's thin lips.

Severus obediently parted those lips to emit Sirius' tongue into his mouth. Sirius began to map out Severus' mouth thoroughly, sparks of electricity racing down Severus' spine. The Potions Master moaned softly, hips snapping up as Sirius lay down on top of him, fully covering Severus' body with his own.

Sirius chuckled into the other's mouth, which sent a shiver through Severus as the vibrations hummed against his lips. The scratchy feel of Sirius' mustache and beard tickled against Severus' pale, sensitive skin, and he made a small, rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

The dog Animagus gently trailed his fingers down Severus' chest to his hip, then even further down to his thigh so they came to rest against the small hollow where pelvis bone met leg. Occasionally, he broke away and gasped for air in synch with the other man, the two panting together.

Fingers dancing against the thick, black fabric of Severus' pants, he gently nuzzled Severus' chin, planting little chaste kisses along his long neck. "Mmm, Severus…" He mumbled, breath tickling the other's skin.

Severus whimpered and parted his legs, allowing Sirius to continue his plundering the riches of Severus' lithe, black-clad body. He slipped his fingers under Severus' waistband, kissing his way down to the other's clavicle, breathing hard.

Severus let out a breathy groan and closed his eyes, tipping his head back as Sirius tongue lapped at the soft skin, teasing him. The Potions Master found himself becoming very, very aroused at the feel of Sirius slipping down his body, tongue licking a wet trail down the rest of the column of Severus' neck.

Severus groaned again, eyes half-lidded as Sirius' nimble fingers began to hurriedly tear at Severus' clothes, unbuttoning Severus' shirt as fast as he could in the state he was in. He was as aroused as Severus was, making the fact known by shifting and letting Severus' knee press firmly against his crotch.

The deep, burning heat coiling in his belly made his cock spring fully to attention, restrained by his pants. The Potions Master moaned loudly, and Sirius grinned widely against the other's neck as he felt the vibrations travel up from Severus' throat.

As the last button of Severus' shirt came unclasped, Sirius pulled at it in a demanding manner, fingers dancing across Snape's chest. Severus mewled, then arched off the bed, rolling his shoulders to help Sirius tug the shirt off him. When it came free of Severus' body, the Azkaban-escapee tossed it to the floor, pulling back a little.

He pulled his own shirt off, Severus watching him, onyx eyes wide and burning with desire. After throwing the article of clothing after Severus', he jumped off the bed to shuck out of his pants quickly, leaving Snape panting and staring openly.

He had almost expected Sirius to be the type that wouldn't wear underwear, but Sirius was clad in a pair of bright orange boxers. Severus repressed a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Orange?" The laughter was in his voice.

Sirius glowered, heat rising to his cheeks. "It was the last pair I had!" He exclaimed, before flinging himself onto Severus' legs. "And _you_ are wearing _way_ too much clothing!"

Severus Snape, the greasy dungeon bat, made a noise that could be interpreted as a squeal as Sirius Black, his sworn enemy, tugged his pants off without further ado. "I know _just_ how to fix that!" The scruffier one teased, eyes dancing with mirth.

Severus smirked as Sirius threw his pants across the room and yanked his drawers off. Those were flung somewhere off to the right as well, and Sirius roughly grabbed Severus by the shoulders, rolling them over so Snape was on top.

Severus bit at Sirius' lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth. "Oh…Gods, Sirius…" He moaned, rubbing himself against Sirius for that delicious friction they both needed so badly.

Sirius groaned loudly and jack-knifed his body into Severus', their hips and cocks grinding together. Peppering kisses against Sirius' neck, Severus flipped them both over and parted his legs, inviting Sirius to use his body.

Sirius looked up and met Severus' gaze, eyes burning with molten lust. "You sure?" He asked. "I never thought you'd be a bottom."

Severus nodded. "Just do it…please…" He panted, fits clenching in the bedclothes. "Fuck me, please Sirius!" He begged, voice strained and desperate.

Sirius gained a feral gleam to his eyes. "Oh, Gods…fuck, Sev, fuck yes." He groaned, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Severus' shoulder.

Snape howled in pain and pleasure, arching and squirming, deliciously wanton beneath Sirius' strong, hot body. Nearly sobbing with need, Severus choked out a wandless 'accio', and something slapped into his palm.

Soundlessly, he handed the bottle of lube to Sirius, who uncapped it and spilled some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. "Ready?" He gasped.

Severus gave a jerky nod, onyx eyes smoldering. Sirius kissed the mark he'd just made on Severus' shoulder, then slowly reached down and placed his hand in between Severus' long legs. Looking up and meeting Severus' gaze, he bent his head down and blew lightly on the small pucker that made up the tight ring of muscle that was the Potions master's entrance.

Wriggling and gasping, Severus' eyes widened with desire. Sirius pressed a kiss against his entrance, then leaned back and slowly slid one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Severus whimpered in pain; it was obvious the poor man hadn't had sex in a long time.

Carefully, Sirius wriggled the finger a little, and Severus' body was wracked with dry sobs of complete, utter need. Sirius slipped in another finger, and then scissored the two. Snape keened hoarsely, eyes shut as he tried to impale himself on Sirius' fingers.

Sirius slid in his ring finger, and then brushed it over the small nub inside Severus' body. Unadulterated pleasure raced through Severus' veins, and he felt as if he was soaring on the waves of pure craving.

Sirius grinned savagely and ran his finger over that spot again. Severus sobbed, weakly wriggling beneath Sirius as the dog Animagus removed his fingers and positioned himself at Severus' entrance. He grabbed the phial off the mattress and dumped the rest of the lube onto his cock eagerly.

"Hold still." Sirius ordered, nudging the head of his cock against the pucker of Severus' entry.

Swallowing, Severus looked up, eyes wide with fright, anticipation and need. "Do it." He snarled. "Now."

Sirius nodded harshly and slowly, cautiously slipped in. Severus moaned roughly, and Sirius bit his lip to keep from pounding into the other. He moved forward, inch by tortuous inch, until he was fully sheathed inside the Potions master.

Quivering as the hot, tight arse surrounded his cock, Sirius held as still as he could. Severus slowly relaxed, panting, and nodded once, swallowing heavily. "Move." He gasped hoarsely.

Sirius, breathing ragged, complied. He pulled back a little, then pushed back in, moaning in synch with the other man. He began to thrust with short, shallow thrusts, pounding into Severus' body.

The solid smack of hips against the back of thighs combined with pants and grunts as the two fucked, heads lolling back. Reaching in front of himself, Sirius grabbed Severus cock and began to pump it harshly, the fingers of his other hand scrabbling roughly for purchase on the mattress.

Severus groaned, arching into Sirius, his body compliant under Sirius' hands. As pleasure raced through his veins, Sirius reached with his other hand to cup Severus' balls, rolling them in his palm as he fucked the Potions master thoroughly.

Suddenly, he felt Severus' cock and arse tighten, and the dark-haired Potions master came, screaming Sirius' name hoarsely. The sound of his own name coming from those lips, the silky, velvet voice laced with desperate ecstasy, drove Sirius over the edge.

He came with a spectacular orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside Severus tight arse. "SEVERUS!" He bellowed, collapsing on top of the Potions master as the shudders wracked his body.

Severus moaned softly, hands coming up to rest lightly on Sirius shoulders. "Sirius…" He panted, unable to believe how good he felt.

"Sev…mmm…" Sirius buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck, breathing hard.

"Mmm." Severus agreed before his eyelids slipped shut and he fell limp underneath Sirius.

Sirius smiled, realizing that Severus had fallen asleep in a fit of post-coital exhaustion. Chuckling quietly, he brushed the bangs that had been plastered to Severus' forehead with sweat out of his eyes.

With a sleepy grin, he performed a wandless cleaning spell and cuddled up against his sleeping lover before drifting off into the land of dreams himself.

-ooOoo-


	3. Sequel: Prosterity's Sake

**A/N: SEQUEL TIME! Yeeeepp. What'll the other's reactions be? R&R! Reviews make updates come faster ^^**

Sirius grinned. "Wanna' fuck again?"

Severus laughed against Sirius' chest. "Sure."

Sirius rolled over on top of the other, beaming. "Excellent." Then, he ducked down to kiss Severus.

-ooOoo-

Severus parted his lips and went limp under Sirius as the scruffier man scraped his tongue against Severus' teeth. Pleasure raced through his body in the form of a shudder as one of Sirius' hands ran up the underside of one of Severus' thighs, grip firm but not demanding.

Moaning softly, Severus arched into the other man as Sirius reached up with his other hand to tweak one of Severus' nipples. Sirius broke the kiss and chuckled quietly, pulling Severus' legs apart and smirking.

"And people call me insatiable." Sirius said, stroking a line down Severus' pale chest to his navel.

Severus shivered and smirked up at the other man as Sirius knelt between his legs. Slowly lifting the leg he had hold of, Sirius threw it over his shoulder and wriggled into a comfortable position.

Severus shifted his leg and rested the clave more firmly in the crook of Sirius' neck as the dog Animagus lazily trailed his fingers up Severus' chest again. Swirling his index finger around each nipple in turn, Sirius grinned and began stroking meaningless patterns against the smooth, pale skin of Severus' thigh with his other hand.

Severus whimpered quietly at the combined sensation, and Sirius chuckled again. Swiftly becoming aroused, Severus squirmed in Sirius' grip, onyx eyes beginning to smolder again.

"Damn you, Black." He hissed as Sirius kissed the underside of his knee.

He had noticed the empty bottle of lube on the floor when he'd woken up, and realized that Sirius wanted him to use his saliva as the Animagus gently parted his lips and slipped his index, middle and ring fingers into Severus' mouth.

The Potions master began to suck on them, eagerly coating them with saliva as his hips shifted restlessly. "Gods, Severus." Sirius muttered, smirking. "Eager much today, are we?"

Severus growled around the man's fingers, nipping lightly as Sirius laughed quietly. "Silly…" Sirius said fondly, shaking his head.

"Shnnf ummp." Severus grunted around his mouthful, but that only made Sirius laugh harder.

Finally, Sirius deemed his fingers coated in enough spit, and he pulled them out of Severus' mouth with an audible pop. "Shut up, Sirius." Severus grumbled, onyx eyes alight with hidden amusement.

His lover smiled and with the hand holding up Severus' leg, hoisted the Potions master up until he was leaning on his elbows, one leg across Sirius' shoulder, the other curled around the back of the other man's calves.

"Alright then, Sev, how should we do this?" Sirius asked, a light teasing tone in his voice.

Severus glowered up at Sirius, trying to ignore his helpless position. "I don't give a damn how, just fuck me, you imbecile!" He ordered, hips snapping up as Sirius slipped on finger past his entrance on the last syllable.

Groaning, Severus collapsed backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasure racing through his body. "That's more like it…" He muttered, head lolling back to expose the column of his neck.

He felt, rather than heard Sirius laugh as he slid another finger into Severus' compliant body. Eyes half-lidded as he peered up at the Animagus, he squirmed down against the man's intruding fingers.

Sirius' eyes widened as Severus desperately mewled, wriggling. "Calm down, I'm going as fast as I can…" He said, laughter in his voice as Severus impatiently glared. "Damn…"

He inserted his ring finger and scissored them all for a minute, making sure Severus was properly prepared. When the other man was, he withdrew his fingers and without further ado, sank into Severus' tight, hot arse.

They both moaned, Sirius sinking balls deep inside the Potions master's body. "Ah…Gods…Sev…" Sirius breathed, eyes closed as they sat still for a moment, wallowing in the pleasure.

Sirius pushed Severus' leg off his shoulder to wrap around his claves like the other, holding the dog Animagus close. Severus moaned softly at the pleasure this movement caused, and Sirius grinned.

Wrapping his arm around Severus' waist, Sirius pulled Severus up into a half sitting position, shifting so he could arrange them comfortably. Severus slumped against Sirius' chest, impaling himself further on Sirius' cock as he rested his forehead against Sirius' shoulder.

Slowly, Sirius began rocking his hips, fucking Snape in a less desperate rhythm. Severus arched and began to sway against the Animagus, breath hot and coming in ragged pants against Sirius' neck.

Sirius realized all of his wet dreams of the past week were paying off as he shagged with Severus, the two moving together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Smiling, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Severus' cock.

Severus squirmed against him as he stroked the straining member, at the same time rocking his hips and thrusting into Severus' arse. Groaning in ecstasy, Severus fell limp into Sirius' arms as Sirius affectionately kissed the hickey he'd made on the Potions master's shoulder the night before.

At the noise Severus made when Sirius' cock nudged against the tiny nub inside of him, Sirius lost control. The Animagus began fucking Severus with a wild abandon, Collapsing on top of the lithe body.

Severus fell backwards onto the bed under Sirius' weight, tangled in the other's limbs as Sirius began to desperately fuck him. A lazy thought drifted through his mind, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to walk across the threshold of Grimmauld Place again without getting pictures of him and Sirius dry humping.

Sirius let out an animalistic snarl as he came, pumping Severus' cock as he spilled his spunk deep in the Potions master's body. Severus came to the sensation of Sirius falling on top of him, cock still buried in his arse.

They lay there, entangled and panting, the sticky white rivers of cum drenching the bed sheets and them. Severus looked up at the other as Sirius slowly lifted himself off Severus, breathing hard as his cock slipped free of the other's body.

Without thinking, Severus Snape, strictest teacher of Hogwarts, hater of all things happy, broke into a face-splitting grin at the sight of Sirius smiling tenderly down at him. Sirius grinned wider at that, and the two both began to laugh.

Severus felt ridiculously giddy as he came down from his high, Sirius flopping to the mattress beside him and groping for his wand. The Animagus hastily muttered Evanesco, and then tossed his wand to the ground, collapsing back besides Severus.

The Potions master smirked and slid his arms around Sirius' waist, nuzzling closer to bury his face in Sirius' hair. Sirius sighed deeply and pulled him closer, absentmindedly fumbling for the covers that had been flung aside in their lust-filled frenzy.

Sirius managed to pull the covers up around their waists, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist. "Mmm…Severus…" He mumbled into the crook of Severus' neck, planting a chaste kiss against the pale skin.

Severus hummed softly in pleasure and snuggled closer. "Hmm?"

"You hungry?" Sirius asked, moving away to kiss the mark he'd made on Severus' shoulder.

Severus opened his eyes and peered at his lover. "Huh?"

"Are you hungry? We can get breakfast." Sirius said, gently stroking Severus' hair in a very distracting manner. "Your hair is greasy."

Severus immediately scowled, and began to pull away. "Sorry!" Sirius spluttered. "I didn't mean it insultingly! It was just an observation!"

Severus frowned. "Well, you've used it as an insult for years." He muttered, eyes downcast.

Sirius tapped a finger against the corner of his mouth. "Hmm…c'mere." He rolled out of Severus' loose grip and dropped to the floor, stretching to work out the kinks in his spine.

"What?" Severus asked, brow knitted together in confusion as Sirius took his hand and pulled him out of bed.

The Animagus led him over to a door he hadn't seen before, and pushed him inside. It was a bathroom. Sirius closed the door behind them and sashayed over to the shower, flamboyantly turning the hot water on before facing Severus with a cat-in-the-cream sort of grin.

He motioned for Severus to come closer, and Severus hesitantly did, eyes wide. Sirius placed his hands on Severus' hips, smirking. "We are going to take a shower."

"Wh…what? Why?" Severus looked genuinely puzzled, and Sirius couldn't help but muse he would like to see the expression on Severus' face more often-it was cute on the normally stoic man.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. It'll be fun, c'mon." He gently nudged Severus into the shower, and the Potions master cautiously stepped under the spray.

Sirius sucked in an awed breath at the sight of the wet, naked, sexy man. Severus began worrying his bottom lip between his teeth uncertainly watching Sirius. Sirius stepped into the shower next to the Potions master, and he immediately couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Slowly, he trailed his hands up from Severus' hips to his shoulders, then back down his sides. Grinning like an idiot, he wolf-whistled. Severus' cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment and his gaze darted away.

"Do you have any idea what you look like?" Sirius breathed, leaning in closer.

Severus shook his head slightly, his soaking raven hair falling into his eyes. Sirius reached up and tucked Severus' hair behind his ear. "Incredibly…sexy…" He murmured, gently slipping his hands behind Severus to grab the man's arse.

Severus' squeaked in surprise as Sirius began groping his arse, pushing him against the wall under the hot spray of water. Unusually submissive, Severus moaned and rested his shoulder blades against the tiled wall, watching Sirius as the man's hands travelled up to the small of his back, caressing the pale skin.

Pressing a kiss against the purple and red hickey he'd made the night before, Sirius let go of the other and picked up a bottle of shampoo. Severus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius grinned.

"I'm going to wash your hair." He said bluntly, uncapping the bottle and pouring some of the shampoo into his palm.

Severus shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Alright. Just don't get any in my eyes, I hate that." He said, accommodatingly stepping closer.

Sirius nodded and gently began to lather the shampoo into Severus' hair. The lithe man shivered slightly as some of the cold shampoo dripped down the back of his neck, Sirius patiently massaging his scalp.

He leaned back as Sirius gently pushed him back under the water, eyes squeezed tightly shut. The Animagus began rinsing it out of his hair, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his collarbone and upper chest.

When all of the soapy-liquid had been rinsed out of his hair, Sirius ducked under the spray to kiss his lover, gently pulling them both down to sit on the floor. Severus mewled quietly, laying down flat on his back as Sirius got on top of him again.

Breathing in through his nose, Sirius gently pushed his tongue into Severus' mouth, hands fluttering at Severus' hips. The Potions master parted his lips docilely, moving slowly against his lover.

Sirius hummed in delight at Severus' compliance, the normally viscous man falling limp beneath him, legs parting in a most indecent manner. The Animagus couldn't come up with any other word than wanton to describe the Potions master when he was sprawled underneath him, the hot water pouring over their skin.

Sirius rocked his hips against Severus', the water making their skin slick and slippery. Severus hummed a little, and in a sudden show of defiance, rolled them over so he was on top.

Sirius let out a muffled noise of confusion as Severus deepened the kiss, battling his way into Sirius' mouth instead. Sirius found himself becoming aroused again, his cock springing to life against Severus' stomach.

The lithe man chuckled softly and pulled away, breaking off their sensual battle for dominance. "Voracious…"He purred, tone sultry.

Sirius shuddered. "Yeah. What're you gonna' do about it?" He asked, voice silky and teasing.

Severus grinned, and suddenly the comforting weight of his body pinning Sirius' was gone. "Nothing." He said as he stood.

Sirius whimpered, sitting up with wide chocolate eyes. "Wh…what?" He asked shakily.

"Nothing. You have to wank off. Now." Snape ordered, crossing his arms and smirking cruelly as he managed to look menacing even as he stood naked and ravished in Sirius' shower.

"Why?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

Severus merely smirked wider. Sirius whimpered and reached down to grab his cock. Making eye contact with his lover, he slowly pumped his hand up and down the shaft, biting his lip to keep from groaning with satisfaction.

Eyelids falling shut, he imagined Severus' hands on him, gently caresses and chaste kisses as he jerked off. Moments later, he came, his lover's name gasped out as he collapsed back against the tiles, exhausted.

Then, Severus' hands really were on him, helping him stand and step out of the shower. Sirius heard the water go off, then something fluffy and soft begin to dry the water that lingered on his skin.

He placed a palm flat against the wall for balance as Severus gently coaxed one of his legs up so he could run the towel over it better. When they were both dried off, Severus took his hand and interlaced their fingers, leading him out into the bedroom.

The fluffy white towel was slung low across his hips, and Sirius found himself ogling Severus' arse as the man sashayed smugly back to the bed. "Now that I think about it, Sirius, I actually am hungry." He said, beginning to collect his clothes.

Sirius nodded dumbly, still staring at Severus' backside. "Mmhmm."

"Are we going to get breakfast?" Sirius tore his eyes away and began to find all of his clothes too.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." He mumbled, tugging on his amusing orange boxers in a reluctant manner.

"Do you have any pajama pants?" Severus asked suddenly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you want a pair?"

Severus smirked wickedly and nodded, now clean hair falling into his gleaming eyes. Sirius shook his head and went over to the dresser, tossing some grey sweatpants over to his lover.

"What're you up to, my slippery Snake?" He asked, avoiding openly staring as Severus got dressed.

Before he had the chance to react, Severus plucked Sirius' shirt from his grasp and put it on, watching in an amused manner as Sirius spluttered indignantly. "Hey! That's…that's mine!"

Severus smirked. "I know."

"B-But…when we go downstairs…everyone will know that we…" Sirius trailed off. "You want them to know, don't you?"

Severus smiled evilly. "Maybe." Then he tossed his cloak at the shocked Animagus.

Sirius shook his head and retrieved another pair of sweatpants. He put those on, then threw on Severus' cloak. He buried his nose in the soft fabric for a minute, breathing in Severus' scent deeply.

"Mmm." Severus smelled like cardamom or some other exotic spice, as did his clothes.

Severus smirked. "I'll go first. You come down in a few minutes." He said, leaning over to kiss Sirius on the forehead.

Sirius smirked. "You are wicked."

"Slytherin." Severus said with a shrug, then unlocked the door and vanished out into the hallway.

Sirius stared after him, shaking his head with a smirk.


	4. Reactions

**A/N: Weeeellllll…I think I may be done with this fic. What do ya'll think? Questions, comments, concerns, requests?**

Severus strolled into the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, an incredibly smug half-smile on his face. Potter, Granger, and Ron Weasley looked up with confused, slightly stupid looks plastered on their faces.

"Severus?" Arthur asked, staring openly at him as he took a seat two chairs down from Lupin, who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What're you still doing here?" Molly asked, pouring him a cup of coffee as she eyed his unusual choice of clothing.

"And he thought it would be obvious." Sirius said teasingly as he entered the room, Severus' cloak draped around his shoulders.

The Animagus plopped down in the open chair between Severus and Remus, bending over to quickly plant a chaste kiss against Severus' temple. When he pulled away to shocked stares he tossed the Potions master a cat-in-the-cream smirk.

Remus barked out a strangled laugh as realization dawned on him. Severus sipped his coffee and cast an innocent look at the female Weasley patriarch. Sirius, on the other hand, grinned like a loon and began tracing meaningless patterns on the back of Severus' hand.

"No way." Ron said in a choked tone, gawking at Sirius with a sort of shocked horror. "How could you shag SNAPE?" He demanded.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly and Hermione both shouted warningly.

The tips of Ron's ears tinged red and he glared at the table. "Sorry, it's just…Snape!"

"He's not so bad." Sirius said, helping himself to some of the coffee, right out of the mug Severus had just set down. "At least Albus will be happy we got over our feud."

Severus snorted, rolling his eyes as he calmly began eating the bacon Sirius had dumped on their apparently shared plate. Sirius turned and made a face. "Shut up, you." He ordered, lightly smacking Severus on the arm as he plucked the strip of bacon Severus was holding from his loose grasp.

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the inevitable rebuttal this would cause on Snape's behalf, sparking yet another argument. But instead, Snape merely swatted Sirius on the shoulder and continued eating.

That's when Fred and George walked into the room side by side. "Hello, Professor." Fred said, the two wearing identical smirks as they sat down across from Severus and Sirius.

Severus nodded to them and took another sip of his coffee. "Morning."

The two exchanged a look, noticing that Severus was wearing the shirt Sirius had worn to the Order meeting the night before and that Sirius was wearing Snape's cloak. Severus smirked lazily and Sirius sniggered at the boy's' expressions of amused surprise.

Then, before anyone could react, Sirius pulled Snape down for a kiss. Laughter, noises of incredulous shock, and an indignant muffled sound from Severus later, Sirius pulled away with a satisfied expression clearly written across his face.

Severus, looking pleased, shooed Sirius up and out of his chair. Stretching as he stood, Sirius adjusted Severus' cloak on his shoulders and said, "Well, I'm going upstairs. C'mon, Sev. And bring me some food while you're at it." Then, he walked out of the room, black cloak swishing around his heels.

Severus' lips quirked as he picked up the plate and obediently followed his lover back upstairs. When he entered their room and closed the door, he turned around to find Sirius sprawled out on the messy bed, clad only in those ridiculous orange boxers.

The Potions master raised an eyebrow as Sirius looked at him with burning hooded eyes. When the Animagus patted the bed beside him, Severus compliantly sat, setting the plate down in between them.

Sirius reached across the small gap to gently brush his fingers along the pale skin of Severus' cheek. "I think that went well." He murmured.

Severus gave a small smile. "I forgot about them last night." He admitted somewhat shyly, leaning into Sirius' feather-light touch.

"Well, we were quite preoqupied…" Sirius purred, pulling Severus closer to kiss him softly.

Severus found himself melting under the careful movements of Sirius' lips, and he felt a moan build up in the back of his throat. Sirius grabbed the plate and broke the kiss to place it on the floor next to the bed.

Then, he was pushing Severus onto his back, hands roaming under the Potions master's shirt as they kissed. Severus groaned and slipped his tongue into the already hard man's mouth.

Sirius' tongue met his and they began an erotic dance known only to them. The Animagus straddled one of Severus' legs, hips rocking in search of friction-generating contact. Severus pulled back and gasped for air, Sirius moving down to suckle and bite his neck.

Sensually, with slow, torturous movements, Severus slipped one of his hands down the front of Sirius' boxers, cupping the Animagus' balls in his palm. Sirius bucked into his gentle touch and squirmed slightly, biting the tip of Severus' jaw.

The Potions master used his leverage on Sirius' straining member to roll them over and get on top of the other man. Sirius groaned, arching into Severus' hand as he began to run his hand up and down the shaft of Sirius' cock.

The stockier man fell limp beneath Severus, unusually submissive as Severus seduced him with his touch. Lapping at the abused skin of Severus' neck with his tongue, Sirius panted and wriggled, again bucking into Snape's teasing hand.

Severus smirked and slowly reached up to pull Sirius' underwear off. Sirius moaned loudly as the cool air met his lust-heated skin, Severus still handling his erection gently.

The lithe dark-haired man felt a certain surge of power being fully clothed-albeit, less clothes than usual-with Sirius beneath him, naked and fully aroused. As if to prove his point, Sirius keened pointedly and rocked his hips upwards into Severus' hand.

The Potions master smirked again and released Sirius' cock, causing the other to mewl pathetically and look up at him, confused. "Why'd you stop-AHH! Ah…oh…Sev…rus…"

Severus had ducked down and taken Sirius' cock into his mouth, grinning around the straining member. White lights flashed before Sirius' vision, and he groaned loudly before arching off the mattress, shoving his cock deeper into Severus' hot, wet, throat.

Severus, fighting the urge to gag, swallowed, then relaxed the muscles of his throat, reaching up with one hand to roll Sirius' balls in his palm. Sirius panted and tangled his fingers in the bed sheets to stop himself from grabbing Severus by the hair and fucking his mouth.

"Ohh…Gods…Sev…yes…Severus! Gods, yes…oh…" He moaned as Severus pulled back to swirl his wicked tongue around the head of Sirius' cock.

Several minutes of Severus' ministrations later, Sirius orgasmed, hoarsely screaming his lover's name as he came. Severus made an effort to swallow every last drop of the salty, bitter fluid, licking his bruised lips and looking extremely satisfied with himself afterwards.

Sirius glanced up, panting, as Severus took his shirt off and flopped down next to him. The Animagus' arms automatically came up to encircle his lover's waist, chest heaving as his heart beat calmed down.

Severus smiled sleepily, resting his head on Sirius' chest with a contented yawn. Sirius bent his head to kiss Severus on the forehead, brushing his damp raven bangs out of his half-lidded onyx eyes.

"That was fun." Sirius observed absentmindedly, drawing a snort out of his drowsy lover.

Suddenly, someone banged on the door. "Oiy! You two keep it down in there!"

Sirius scowled at the door. "Piss off, Moony." He snapped, feeling the tingling sensation of magic as the silencing spell settled over their room.

Remus rolled his eyes, grinning, and left. When Sirius glanced back down, Severus was asleep. Chuckling quietly, he kissed Severus' temple and followed his lover into the land of dreams.


	5. Until Next Time

**A/N:**** Well. I guess I'm not done with this fic. Sorry for the mushy ending. But I wanted it. Yeahz. Any ideas for future chappies? Reviews make updates come faster!**

Sirius Black found himself nervously awaiting the beginning of the next Order meeting, fidgeting as he stood near the entryway of the kitchen, nibbling on his bottom lip. Two weeks earlier, he'd woken up to find Severus gone, a neatly scrawled note on the bedside table.

'Until next time.' It had read in Severus' immaculate, spidery handwriting.

Sirius sighed, fingering the edge of the parchment. The memo was in his pocket, where it had firmly remained ever since he'd picked it up two weeks prior. He also kept the same sheets and pillowcases on his bed. In Padfoot form, if he put his nose in the right place, he could faintly smell Severus' unique musk. He'd been sleeping as a dog as of late.

Harry and Ron were still fairly horrified that he had shagged their greasy Potions professor, but Remus, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were merely recovering from the shock. No one had actually brought up the subject, but whenever Snape came up in a conversation, everyone timidly eyed Sirius, hoping that he wouldn't say anything.

Molly occasionally cast him chastising glances for making it so blatant what he and Snape had gotten up to…but he hardly considered that worth stopping. He had become addicted to Severus Snape. He'd spent years-decades!-hating the man and he'd spent a night and a morning with him. And he'd gone and fallen in love.

There was no denying that was what it was. Love. But the question was…did Severus feel the same way?

Sighing, Sirius rubbed a hand over his face and entered the kitchen, swallowing thickly. There he was. Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat, and he licked his lips and hesitantly slid into the seat at Snape's side. Severus didn't move a muscle.

"Hey." He greeted quietly, apprehensively.

"Hello." Severus replied shortly, staring straight ahead.

Sirius blinked, feeling strangely dejected. Maybe the note hadn't meant anything. It had been one night after all…and the morning after. Sirius swallowed again and closed his eyes, trying to force back the sudden wave of emotions.

Dumbledore finally sat down and began speaking. The old man droned on and on, but finally he handed the reins over to Shacklebot, who began explaining about recent activities in the Auror offices.

Sirius jumped slightly. Slowly, he let out the breath he'd sucked in. Severus' hand was slowly making its way up his thigh, towards his hip. The touch was feather-light, careful not to spook the Animagus. Sirius glanced over at Severus through his eyelashes, and he found Snape watching him with hooded onyx eyes.

Remus was watching his friend, amused. He'd noticed throughout the Order meeting the odd looks they were getting, but so far no one had commented on how the two bitter enemies were sitting side by side. Smirking, the werewolf rolled his eyes. He wondered why none of the other members had mentioned the way the two men were staring at each other, gazes locked.

Severus flicked his eyes away for a moment, then glanced back. The edges of Sirius' lips were twitching upwards in the beginnings of a smile, and Severus warningly squeezed his leg. Sirius jumped slightly, then to make a show to cover his sudden grin, scowled darkly and growled, "What the hell are you looking at, Snivellus?"

Severus glowered back. "Nothing much, mutt." He snarled before returning his attention to Albus.

Dumbledore frowned. "Boys, _please_ stop arguing." He begged, blue eyes twinkling with a sort of exasperated irritation.

Severus gave a jerky nod, and Sirius turned away. The Potions master's hand never left Sirius' thigh, nonchalantly tracing little circles on his leg from his knee back up to his hip. By the time the meeting was over, Sirius was unbearably aroused. They had traded discreet glances throughout the meeting, and he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering aloud whenever Severus' had travelled closer to his hip.

Finally, Albus stood and proclaimed the meeting over. Severus smirked in a slightly cruel manner at Sirius, and this did not go unnoticed by Remus, who smiled and raised an eyebrow. Sirius and Severus continued glowering at each other throughout dinner, which was a quiet affair.

The remaining Order members were actually the majority of them this time, not only the Weasleys, Remus and Harry besides Severus and Sirius. Finally, the meal finished, and the rest of the Order members started to clear out.

Sirius led the Potions master out into the hallway, trying not to appear as desperately hopeful as he was. "So." He said quietly, looking up at the black-clad man through his eyelashes.

"Indeed." Snape sighed, onyx eyes avoiding Sirius' glance. "I…are we…" He trailed off for a moment, eyes flicking down to Sirius' crotch. "Are we still…together?"

Sirius grinned. "Hell yes!" Then he hesitated. "That is…if you wanna' be…" He mumbled, grin fading.

Severus quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind them, then leaned in and pressed his lips against Sirius'. The Animagus moaned softly and pliantly opened his mouth to emit Severus' tongue, erection throbbing. Sirius found himself suddenly pressed up against the wall, Severus' arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders.

The scruffy dark-haired man smirked against his lover's lips and swiped his tongue across Severus' teeth as the Potions master pulled away, breathing hard. Obsidian eyes half-lidded as he gazed down at Sirius, the Animagus gently reached up to thread his fingers through the other's slightly greasy hair.

"I take it as a yes then." Sirius said breathlessly as he smirked up at the taller man.

Severus' lips quirked up in the beginnings of a smile. "Indeed. Shall we move to the bedroom?" He asked slyly.

Sirius' smirk widened. "If you're ready." He purred.

In response, Severus grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. When they entered the room, it was Sirius who placed the silencing and privacy wards in place. Severus, eager to begin, was already undressing when Sirius pulled him over to the bed.

Sirius was looking positively hungry now, seductively licking his lips as he aligned their mouths. Severus felt Sirius' hopeful, predatory desire come off the Animagus in waves as Sirius entwined their fingers, grinning as Severus let a tiny moan pass between his lips.

Then, before he could object, Sirius kissed him. Their kiss was filled with a burning passion that neither of them had experience in years. Sirius then released Severus' hand to reach up and tangle his fingers in Snape's hair, holding him firmly in place.

Severus mewled as they collapsed backwards onto the bed, Sirius brushing Snape's cloak off his shoulder for access to the smooth, porcelain skin. The Animagus broke their searing kiss to begin peppering soft, feather-light nips and licks down the column of Snape's neck, the Potions master lying submissively under his sensual touch.

The hand knotted in Severus' hair slowly relinquished its death grip, and Sirius, continuing to suckle on the soft spot where Severus' neck met his shoulder, began trailing his hand down the lithe black-clad man's chest. Suddenly, Severus wrapped his legs around Sirius' calves, groaning loudly and arching into Sirius as his cock sprang to life.

Almost frantically, Sirius began unbuttoning his lover's shirt, moving back up to Snape's mouth and kissing him with a wild abandon. Severus' arms came up to encircle his neck, and with Sirius' not-so-subtle prompting, they rolled over so Severus was lying on top of Sirius.

Severus enthusiastically ground their hips together, panting as he broke their kiss and sat up. Fumbling, he managed to discard his cloak and shirt before diving down to recapture Sirius' lips with his own, unable to suppress his desire.

Rubbing himself against the Potions master, the two rolled over again so Sirius could pull away for a moment to tug his shirt off and toss it across the room. He looked at Severus for a split second just to see the other's lust smoldering in those captivating obsidian eyes.

With a snarl, he grabbed Severus by the shoulders and flipped them over again, spreading his legs so Snape could lay between them as they made out. Crushing his lips forcefully against Severus, their teeth clashing, they began scrabbling at each other's clothes, desperate for skin contact.

Suddenly Severus pulled away with a sort of broken sob. "This isn't going to work." He said shortly before jumping off the bed.

Sirius nodded jerkily and followed suit. They both stripped, Sirius removing a bottle of lube from his pocket and placing it on the bedside table before shoving the covers down and hopping back in bed.

Severus joined him quickly, and then they were kissing again, hands roaming . Sirius grabbed Severus' arse, pulling the other man flush against his body as they unreservedly ground their hips together. Cocks rubbing and igniting the already lust-heated flesh, Sirius leaned in to press his lips against Severus' cheek.

"I'm topping again?" He practically begged.

Severus nodded spasmodically, too busy humping Sirius' leg to form an intelligent reply, let alone voice it. He allowed Sirius to roll him over, then nearly jumped onto his elbows and knees, presenting his arse to Sirius as he grabbed a pillow to bite just in case the wards didn't hold.

Sirius, shaking with the force of his arousal, fumbled the lube open and spilled some onto his fingers. Without any hesitation, he bent over and slid his finger deep into Severus' arse. The Potions master howled with pain and pleasure, bucking back towards the Animagus.

Sirius quickly slipped his middle finger inside of Severus, making the lithe man arched violently and whimper loudly. He scissored his fingers, brushing his index finger against Snape's prostate. Severus jumped and bucked into Sirius, who grinned and pushed down firmly on Severus' special golden spot.

The Potions master screamed hoarsely, the backs of his knees weak as the pleasure crashed over him in waves. Trembling as Sirius removed his finger from that sensitive nub inside of him, Severus, moaned and collapsed off of his elbows, face-planting against the mattress.

Sirius chuckled in pushed his ring finger into the Potions master's upraised arse. He twisted his wrist, his fingers stretching the now continuously groaning man's arse. With a deep breath, Sirius pulled his fingers out of Snape and swatted his backside lightly.

"Sev, get back up on your elbows so I can fuck you through the mattress, please." Sirius said, faking the calm, lazy tone in his voice.

Severus choked out a sob of complete and utter lust before unsteadily dragging himself up to rest on his elbows again. Sirius smiled and poured the rest of the lube out onto his cock before rubbing the smooth liquid in.

He shivered at the feeling his hand wrapped around his cock sent through his body, then got to his knees and moved closer to his lover. Slowly, carefully, he positioned himself at Severus' entrance, cock nudging against the tight ring of muscle. Then, breathing in the scents of sex, he pushed in.

Severus cried out weakly, bucking backwards to impale himself deeper on the Animagus' prick. Sirius took another deep, steadying breath and then slipped in balls deep, until he was fully sheathed.

They stayed like that for a moment, the only sounds in the room their frantic breathing. Then, Severus managed to snarl, "Fuck me! Now!"

Sirius grinned and complied. He pulled back, then shoved back in, moving slowly at first. As the seconds passed, he began trembling with the effort of keeping control of himself. Then, he adjusted himself and plunged into the Potions master acquiescent body, driving right against his prostate. Severus screamed again, burying his face in the pillows and crying as Sirius began fucking him with a wild abandon.

Sirius reached around Severus' waist to take hold of his cock, the familiar length heavy in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the slit on the head, smearing precum on his finger as he pounded into the other's arse. Then, he wrapped his hand firmly around Severus' shaft and began pumping his hand up and down the length.

Finally, Severus climaxed, screaming into the pillows as his body convulsed, bucking back into Sirius and forward into the Animagus' hand at the same time. The noises he made whilst orgasming drove Sirius over the edge as well, and he pounded into Severus only once more before collapsing over his back.

The two fell in a heap, breathing hard. Snape was sobbing into the pillow as he came down from his high, chest heaving as he cried. Sirius immediately pulled out of him and rolled over, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, concerned.

"Severus? Are you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his still shaky voice.

Snape sniffled and nodded, futilely trying to stifle his sobs. Sirius hugged him closer, and Severus rolled over to buy his face in the other's chest. "S-Siri-Sirius!" He managed to choke out, clinging to the stockier man.

"Hey, shh, shh. It'll be alright. Hush, now, love. Shh…" Sirius murmured, stroking Severus hair and brushing a feather-light kiss to the other's temple. "Easy, Severus, easy."

Severus hiccupped and his tears stopped flowing, the Potions master breathing hard as he burrowed into Sirius' chest. Sirius pressed another kiss against Severus' forehead, then pulled back slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, sincerely worried about his lover.

Severus nodded weakly, swallowing. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, fingers digging almost painfully into Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius squirmed until Snape loosened his grip, then let go. The Animagus stood and strode over to the door, near which he'd thrown his wand. He picked it up and returned to Severus' side, charming the bed and them clean from their semen and sweat.

Then he tossed his wand back to the floor, grabbed the blankets, and hopped into bed next to his lover, wrapping them tightly in the sheets before drawing Severus into his arms. "Why were you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, brushing Severus' hair out of his face.

The Potions master looked down, gaze focused on Sirius' navel. "I'm j-just another one of your conquests. This is going to be our last night t-together." Severus mumbled, tears springing back up behind his onyx eyes.

"Conquest?" Sirius breathed, realization dawning on him. "Holy shit! No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am. Admit it. You wanted me, and you seduced me into your bed, and that's all this is." Severus rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes angrily. "I d-don't want to be used! It's been nice an all, but I just c-can't do tis anymore…"

He rolled out of Sirius' grip and buried his face into the pillow, crying again. Sirius clenched his hands into fists and said with conviction. "Severus Snape you listen to me! You are not just a 'conquest' as you put it!" He took a deep breath. "It's been torture, these past two weeks without! I haven't gone an hour without thinking about you!" He practically shouted.

Severus blinked, but refused to move. Sirius raked his fingers down his face and scrambled out of bed, over to his jacket. "Here! The note you left me!" He returned to bed, climbing in besides the Potions master and grabbing Severus' face in his palms.

"I. Love. You." He said shortly, looking straight into Severus' eyes.

Severus let out a broken sob and threw himself at Sirius, weeping freely again. The note fluttered to the floor, forgotten as Sirius held his lover close, murmuring soothing words into his ear.

"Hey, shh. I love you. I love you, Severus. So much it's not even funny." He squeezed Severus into a tight hug, then pulled the blankets closer and nestled down with the both physically and emotionally exhausted Potions master. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

With that promise in his mind, Severus tossed Sirius a sleepy half-smile, then drifted off into the land of dreams, firmly held by his lover.


	6. Again We Wake

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 6::VenusEvilOverlord**

Severus slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he rolled over, nestling closer to the warm body pressed flush up against him. He blinked. Then he opened his eyes again and looked up into Sirius' warm chocolate eyes.

"Good morn…middle of the night." Sirius said, smiling tenderly down at him.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What?" He mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"It's the middle of the night." Sirius craned his neck to look at the clock. "It's three A.M." He murmured, reaching up to stroke Severus' hair away from his face.

Severus smiled drowsily, curling up and snuggling closer to Sirius' muscled chest. Sirius' arms came up automatically to encircle his lover's waist, tugging him closer so that no air could pass between their entwined bodies.

"Sirius?" Severus whispered, looking up at the other through his eyelashes.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked softly, brushing a kiss against Severus' temple.

"I love you." Severus breathed, ears tinging red as he clenched his teeth and waited for rejection.

Sirius, in response, stiffened a little, then relaxed. "I love you, too, Severus."

Severus smiled. "I was wondering what we're going to do about the others. If I'm going to be staying with you a lot…should we…make it…what we have…should we make it official?" He managed to stammer out.

Sirius sighed and rolled over, pulling Severus with him. Now they lay, arse-naked, pressed against each other with Severus sprawled out on top of the Animagus. "Sure. Well, I'm not sure how good Harry would take it. He kind of doesn't like you." Sirius drawled.

Severus snorted. "That's the understatement of the century. Maybe I should…no, never mind." He trailed off, glancing away into the dark.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously, resting his hands on Severus' slender hips.

"Nothing." Severus shook his head, lank black hair falling into his eyes.

"What?" Sirius demanded, a whiney tone to his voice. "I wanna' know!"

Severus went red. "It's nothing, Sirius." He muttered.

Sirius, pouting, drummed his fingers against the flat skin of Severus' finely toned belly. The Potions master jumped and gasped. The Animagus blinked, brows knitting together with confusion. Then, his eyes widened with realization and he grinned wickedly.

"Tell me, Severus, or I'll have to tickle it out of you." He growled playfully.

Severus paled and began attempting to scramble away. "No! Sirius don't you daARE!" He broke off with a squealed last syllable as Sirius pounced on him and began tickling his lover with gusto.

Severus writhed beneath the Animagus, gasping for breath as he giggled uncontrollably. "Sirius! AH! Sirius, mercy! Please-AH!" He begged, squealing with laughter.

Sirius finally relaxed on top of the panting professor. "I never would have guessed that _you_ of all people would be ticklish." Sirius said smugly, smirking at his lover.

"Damn it, Sirius, you bully!" Severus growled, arching up to nip lightly at the Animagus' earlobe.

Sirius chuckled and flipped them over, reaching down to grab the Potions master's arse. Severus squeaked and jerked slightly at the sudden grope, onyx eyes wide as he looked up into Sirius' chocolate eyes, which were already darkening with lust.

Severus swallowed, and experimentally, he ground his hips against Sirius'. The Animagus gasped sharply, but closed his eyes and said, "Now, now, Severus, I asked you a question. What was it that you were going to say?"

"Erm…I was going to say that maybe I should speak with Potter before you do. Just to explain…you know. That we're going to have to give this a try." Severus said hesitantly.

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Seems legitimate."

Severus blinked. "Oh. Alright."

Sirius stretched, working the kinks out of his spine. "Well, shall we continue our…ahem…exploits?"

Severus sniggered quietly. "Gladly." He rolled off of Sirius, and the Animagus turned over so they were lying side by side.

"Do you wanna' top me?" Sirius asked suddenly, cocking his ehad slightly to the side.

Severus swallowed. "Yes. Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Sirius replied slyly, pulling Severus closer.

Severus smirked, and then leaned in to dominantly capture Sirius' lips with his own. Sirius bucked up into him, and Severus slipped his tongue into the Animagus' mouth. With a soft moan, Sirius shifted and pushed Severus off of him, so they were lying side by side.

Severus moved closer and wrapped his legs around Sirius' thighs, arms moving up to wind around Sirius' neck. "Mmm…" The Potions master breathed, intoxicated by the Animagus' smoky musk and the scent of sex as his arousal grew.

Sirius hummed and agreement and ground his hips against his lover's. Severus groaned and rocked his hips back against Sirius'. Seconds later, the two found a suitable pace and began to move against each other. Severus broke their kiss and gasped for breath, straddling one of Sirius' thighs as he searched absentmindedly for some friction-generating contact.

Sirius' hands began tracing patterns into the silky skin of Severus' lower back, grinding himself against the raven-haired man. He glanced up, deep chocolate eyes hooded and alight with lust. Severus met his gaze, his normally cold onyx eyes warm with a sort of tender passion.

Sirius smiled and leaned in to bury his nose against the column of Severus' neck. The movement had shifted their position ever-so-slightly, and Severus let out a breathy sigh at the pleasure the effort caused. Sirius' smile widened and he breathed in deeply, the inebriating scent of cardamom or some other exotic spice flushing through his senses.

Suddenly, Severus pulled away, untangling himself and rolling out of bed. Sirius propped himself up on one elbow and rested his chin in the upturned palm of his hand, content with observing his lover. Severus had found his cloak and was searching one of the pockets.

"Ah, here it is." He held a phial full of clear liquid up to the dim light of his wand.

Sirius smirked. "Came prepared, did we?" He teased lightly.

In response, Severus sashayed back over to the bed and turned the bed side lamp on. "But of course. I am one hell of a lover, after all." He drawled, sitting beside Sirius and uncapping the bottle.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laid back, spreading his legs. "Right you are." He muttered as Severus slicked his fingers with lube.

The Animagus closed his eyes and grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets as one of Severus' long, elegant fingers gently probed past the tight ring of muscle that defined his entrance. He moaned breathlessly at the sensation, squirming ever-so-slightly. Severus' voice, right beside his ear, purred, "Seems like someone hasn't done this in awhile." He slipped in a second finger on the last syllable, and Sirius' only response was a groan.

As he observed the smirking Potions master through half-lidded lust-hazed eyes, Sirius breathed slowly and deeply, trying to relax to make the preparations more comfortable. "Now. What do you think we should do about the whole telling everyone situation?" Severus asked nonchalantly, as if they were sharing a cup of tea.

Sirius tried to reply, but he was finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts whilst Severus had his fingers stuck up his arse. "Nhhh." He settled on.

Severus chuckled huskily and scissored his fingers, making the Animagus buck off the mattress. Sirius groaned loudly, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to ignore the pain. "Shh, easy." Severus soothed softly, his velvety voice caressing Sirius just as his free hand did, his elegant fingers gently smoothing his hair back from his face.

Sirius whimpered slightly as Severus added a third finger, stretching him unmercifully. Severus' index finger probed slightly forward, and just barely brushed against Sirius' prostate. The small touch was more than enough to make Sirius arch upwards, groaning with pleasure.

Severus smirked and removed his fingers, glad to have been able to so easily make Sirius come undone. The Animagus waited patiently, eyes closed as Severus made sure his cock was coated with enough lube. The raven-haired man lifted Sirius' legs and threw them over his shoulders, pulling Sirius closer by the waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, the head of his cock nudging at Sirius' entrance.

"Mhhhm." Sirius mumbled, laying limp in Severus grasp.

Severus apparently took that for a 'yes', because he slowly, cautiously pressed into Sirius' arse. The burning pain was unexpected, but bearable as Severus suddenly slipped in until he was fully sheathed, Sirius writhing weakly beneath him.

"Ohhh…Gods, Sirius. This feels…so good…" Severus groaned, head falling back as he shuddered slightly, the sensations crashing through his body nearly overwhelming.

Sirius moaned in agreement, opening his eyes to watch the pleasure overtake his lover. Then, slowly, Severus began to move. Sirius groaned and arched forward to meet the Potions master's thrusts.

Before he could react, Sirius found himself being pounded into, Severus' hand wrapped around his cock as he pumped the Animagus' shaft. Sirius moaned loudly, arching into Severus' touch as the raven-haired man bent down to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss against Sirius' lips.

Sirius felt like he could hardly breathe as he found himself being thoroughly fucked. Then, Severus directly drove down onto that special golden spot inside of him. He cried out in surprise as the ecstasy crashed down onto him with surprising force and washed him away.

Finally, Sirius' delectable cries of pleasure drove Severus over the edge. The Potions master tightened his grip subconsciously on Sirius' cock and dragged the Animagus over the edge with him.

Panting for air, the two men found themselves entangled, lying in a sticky mess of their ejaculation and sweat. Severus sighed loudly and fumbled around for his wand, which he had set on the bedside table. After a cleaning spell was uttered and the light was turned off, the Potions master dropped his wand and pulled Sirius' into a loose embrace.

"Talk in the morning?" Sirius asked quietly, barely able to keep his eyes open as he watched his lover.

Severus nodded. "G'night."

"'Night." Sirius mumbled softly.

Neither of them remembered even falling asleep.

-ooOoo-

The next morning, Severus woke up alone. The sunlight was shining brightly through the curtains and falling across one of the nightstands. There was a note, precisely where Severus had left his when he'd woken up two weeks ago, having had to leave to go prepare lesson plans.

Severus sighed and rolled over, snatching the note off the bedside table before collapsing back onto the mattress. Someone had obviously tucked him in, as the blankets were up around his shoulders and everything was smoothed out. If he didn't know better, he would have known that someone had been reluctant to leave.

He unfolded the sheet of parchment and read, '_Breakfast downstairs, come down when you wake up._' There was a splotch of ink, as if someone had hesitated before continuing. _'We might as well tell everyone today, huh? I love you. Sirius_'

Severus reread the note. Then he reread it again. Sirius had put it in paper. He had written it down. He really loved him. Bloody hell. With a soft smile adorning his lips, Severus rolled out of the Queen-sized bed, pulling one of the blankets with it for some decent clothing so he didn't have to stroll through the room naked. Although before, in moments of passion, he hadn't minded it much.

Severus walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, entering before shutting the door again behind himself. His clothes were all folded (in a manner quite incompetent compared to the House Elves of Hogwarts…but oh, well) and were neatly piled on the counter, as were some towels.

Severus was surprised, frankly. Sirius had actually thought of him. His small smile brightened as he let the blanket slip off of his shoulders and he turned the hot water on. When the temperature was sufficient, Severus stepped under the spray and began to wash himself thoroughly.

When he was finished, he dried off and got dressed, inspecting himself in the mirror. He straightened his collar, frowning at the hickey that you could just barely see by his collar bone if he turned his head. With an exasperated sigh, Severus stowed his wand up his sleeve and deemed himself as immaculate as possible.

He had cast a drying charm over his hair, so his raven hair was clean and dry. The last time he had eaten breakfast over, his hair had been clean, but wet, so you couldn't tell that it was clean. He suspected Sirius had just wanted to have him in the shower and didn't give a shit about what his hair quality was like.

He smirked at that, then exited the bathroom and then, Sirius' bedroom. As he strode down the stairs, Harry darted out of his room after an orange cat, shouting. The fifteen year old then proceeded to run into Severus. "Gah!" He cried as he fell backwards, stumbling as he lost his balance.

Severus grabbed him by the collar and held him up, so he didn't fall down the stairs backwards. "Thanks Ron, I-bloody hell!" Harry managed to babble out as he realized who had saved him.

Severus raised an eyebrow elegantly at the teen's choice of exclamation, and Harry blushed. "Professor Snape, I didn't realize…" He mumbled, jade eyes downcast as he prepared himself for a tongue-lashing.

"You might look where you're going next time, Mr. Potter. One might think you're up to no good." Severus drawled, managing to keep the ice out of his voice as his irritation welled up. _Think of Sirius, Sirius would want you to be nice. _He told himself sternly.

Harry's head whipped up, and he seemed to notice Severus' unusually clean hair. "P-Professor, you look nice." He managed to stammer out awkwardly.

"Indeed." Severus said without any emotion.

"Erm, well…I'm going to go eat breakfast now…" Harry paused slightly as Severus released his collar. "Are you going to stay over for awhile, Professor?"

"Yes. Your Godfather wishes me to eat breakfast with him." Severus said shortly, his voice still blank.

"Oh. Okay. You uh, know where the kitchen is then." Harry said before turning on his heel and dashing down the stairs.

Severus sighed in relief. That had gone well, in his opinion. When he reached the kitchen and entered, Molly called, "Oh, good, Ronald, you've come down for breakfast finally."

Severus sighed in exasperation as Harry sniggered. "Why does everyone suddenly think my name is Ronald?" He asked, throwing a half-glare at the Gryffindor Tri-Wizard Champion, who snorted as he attempted to stop laughing.

Everyone looked up in surprise, except Sirius who just grinned and leaned back in his chair. "'Morning, Sev." He greeted.

Severus scowled. "Don't call me that ridiculous name." He growled before moving to sit between Arthur and Sirius.

"Severus! Oh, my." Molly said, gaze darting between him and Sirius. "You…oh. I see. Would you like something to eat?" She finally asked.

He nodded. "Yes, thank you, Molly." He said, surveying the looks of surprise and…smugness.

He raised an eyebrow at Lupin and Harry who were smirking at him. Harry reddened and turned back to his plate, but Lupin met his gaze evenly and said matter-of-factly, "Sirius was looking at you oddly the whole meeting last night."

Sirius choked slightly on his eggs. "Was not!"

"You were to." Remus shot back.

Sirius spluttered indignantly at his friend for a moment, then turned to Severus for help. Severus shrugged. "You were, you know."

"Oh, bloody hell. You're no help. Was it really that obvious?" He asked, glaring at the table.

Remus nodded. "Painfully so."

"Shut up, Moony."

"Whatever floats your boat, Pads." Remus responded cheerfully before taking a sip of his tea.

Sirius grumbled for a minute, then cheered up and socked Severus across the arm. "Hey, wanna' know what I was thinking about this morning?"

Severus glared and rubbed his arm as Molly set a plate in front of him. "Not particularly."

"Well, anyways, I thought you should teach the kids to brew prank potions!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Severus looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you mad? Teach hormonal, temperamental brats prank potions so they can wreak havoc on everything?"

Sirius grinned madly and nodded. Severus sighed. "You are such an idiot." He muttered as he rested his face in his hands.

"Why? It'd be fun!" Sirius whined, pouting. "Please?"

"I think it's a bad idea, Sirius, and I am one of those kids!" Harry said quietly. "I mean, think of how much more fights everyone would get into."

"Yes, Mr. Potter has the right idea." Severus said gruffly.

Harry smiled as he realized that was the biggest comment the Potions master had ever given him.

When breakfast was finished, Sirius and Severus made their way into the living room to talk. "So." Sirius said, flopping down onto a couch.

Severus sat stiffly at his side. "Indeed."

"I uh, well, how exactly are we gonna' tell people?" He asked nervously.

"I think Lupin's already figured it out. And I will speak to Potter on my own. Then, you should speak to him. With those two knowing and us…being us, it shouldn't take too long for everyone to find out." Severus said.

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Seems legit." He replied, smiling.

Severus gave a tiny, fleetingly tentative smile back as he shifted into a more relaxed position on the couch. "Yes."

Sirius moved closer and rested his arm on the couch back. "Good." He murmured, cupping the side of Severus' face in his palm.

The Potions master closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, parting his lips as an invitation. Sirius took his chance and leaned in to press his lips against Severus' in a soft, chaste kiss.

Hermione stared blankly as she realized what she was watching. All she had hear was someone say, "Good." Then, she had glanced inside the living room to see who it was as she walked past to the kitchen.

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth to stifle the gasp of surprise. Her greasy (but not today, as his hair was clean?) Potions professor was being kissed by Sirius Black. Holy crap!

Snape shifted slightly under Sirius' touch and leaned back. Sirius smiled against the Potions master's lips and pressed closer, his other hand bracing himself up as he leaned down over the other man.

Hermione watched in shock as Snape reached up and gently caressed the side of Sirius' face. The two were being so tender with each other, more than she could have ever guessed either could have mustered up.

Sirius pulled away, his breathing slightly labored from the effort of not breathing for so long. It had been a fairly thorough kiss after all. Snape's eye were still closed as he shifted again, seeming to be comfortable lying in Sirius' grip. A small smile was on the man's lips, and he looked quite handsome with his clean hair and happy expression.

Sirius grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Snape's forehead. "We'll work on the whole shock and suspicious confusion thing that everyone'll have later, huh?" He asked quietly.

Snape's eyelashes fluttered, then he opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes." His voice was slightly breathless. "Yes, of course."

Sirius' grin widened and he sat up fully. Snape followed suit, his cold mask coming back into place as he recovered from the moment of warmth. Sirius frowned suddenly. "Oh, no you don't. No more greasy git, alright? I like you better when you're happy." He growled.

Snape frowned back, and Hermione began to think she was intruding on a very personal conversation. She started tiptoeing away, but then she heard Snape say something else.

"I don't know how to be happy." His voice was quiet and partly timid.

Sirius was quiet, and then he hugged Snape with a surprising ferocity. "Well, we need to fix that, don't we?" He snarled, holding Snape tightly.

Snape had gone rigid, seeming shocked and partly frightened by Sirius' reaction. "Why? I don't deserve to be happy. I'm just a coward and a monster." He muttered, onyx eyes downcast.

"Bloody hell! Why would you say something like that? I mean, why the hell would you think that?" Sirius demanded, releasing Snape to look the man in the eyes.

"Because I'm a traitor and a Death Eater." He said quietly. "And I'm responsible for so many deaths."

Sirius breathed in deeply, as if trying to calm himself. "Severus, listen to me. Now." Snape glanced up. "You are not a monster. And you were very brave coming back to the Light side."

Snape shook his head. "I am not."

"You are."

"I am not."

"You _are_."

"No I'm not."

Sirius sighed. "Sev. Severus. I love you, and believe me, I swear, you're not a coward." He said quietly.

Hermione smiled as Snape's head whipped up and he stared into Sirius' eyes, shocked. "You…you say it as if it's so…trivial." He whispered hoarsely.

"Sev, people are meant to tell each other they love each other. So you'd better get used to it." Sirius said, somewhat smugly.

Snape blinked owlishly. "Oh."

Sirius nodded and kissed Snape again, softly, warmly. "C'mon. Let's go talk to Harry, shall we?"

Snape smiled a little. "Okay, Sirius."

Hermione's smile brightened as she turned and practically danced into the kitchen. It made her immensely happy to finally see Snape getting cared for. And so fiercely no less. Sirius was good for him, that was obvious. Hermione only hoped that it would stay that way between the two.


	7. Acceptance From One

**A/N: This is slightly AU, because, well, Harry has been to school this year already, but let's say that he and the other Order kids get to go back to Grimmuald to hang out during meetings, hmm? And tell me, what should happen next, huh?**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 7::VENUSEVILOVERLORD**

"Harry." Sirius said, rapping his knuckles on the doorframe of Harry's bedroom at Grimmuald Place.

"Yeah?" Harry called, his voice muffled by the wooden paneling on the wall.

Sirius turned the knob and opened the door. "We, uh...Sev and I wanna' talk to you about something." He said awkwardly.

Harry sat up on his bed from where he was lounging, flipping through his History of Magic textbook. "Oh...uh...okay." He said, motioning at the bed for his Godfather to sit.

Sirius perched himself on the edge of Harry's bed, folding his arms across his chest. Severus opted to stand, taking a blank masked expression up as he hovered near the doorway to the bedroom.

Sirius took a deep breath and began. "Harry, Severus and I...we...well, you see, we decided to er...well..." He trailed off, glancing up at Severus for help.

"Maybe it would be more efficient if I spoke to Mr. Potter first. _Alone_." Severus said pointedly, raising an eyebrow elegantly.

Harry felt his heartbeat accelerate as Sirius hopped off the bed and practically dashed for the doorway. "Yeah, uh, good idea. I'll uh, be right out here." He closed the door behind him as he left.

Severus stayed quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then, he shifted further into the room and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Potter, your Godfather was attempting to tell you that he and I are making ourselves an official couple." Severus said finally in a quiet tone, gazing at Harry through his eyelashes.

Harry gawked at him blankly for a minute. Then, he blurted out, "You mean like dating?"

Severus made a face. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I suppose that is how you could classify it, yes." He said calmly.

Harry swallowed. "Oh. So...you'd be like...my Godmoth...er...second Godfather?" He stammered out, his hands curling into fists in the comforter of his bed.

"Yes." Severus said simply. "Now, I would like you to understand that for only your Godfather's sake, I would agree to attempt to come to some sort of truce with you." He began.

"Like...Sirius is our common ground." Harry offered hesitantly.

Severus was surprised by the boy's audacity and ability to catch on to subjects he considered important. "Indeed. Now, I suppose I must say that at school this coming term I shall endeavor to act more civil towards you." Severus said.

Harry smiled tentatively. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape nodded, his unusually clean raven hair falling into his onyx eyes. "Indeed. Now, I shall go get your Godfather. I presume you'll want to discuss this development with him?"

"Yes sir." Harry responded.

Severus straightened up and turned towards the door. "Professor!" Harry called.

Snape faced him, curiosity shown by a raised eyebrow. "Er...I just wanted to say that..." Harry stood up and put on a brave face, taking a deep breath. "If you hurt Sirius in any way, I'll probably have to worry about getting expelled and sent to Azkaban after I'm through with you."

Severus smirked dryly and responded, "Again, Sirius is our common ground, Mr. Potter."

Then, he opened the door and vanished into the hallway, leaving Harry to sit on his bed, shocked that Snape hadn't ripped his head off.

"Sirius?" Severus called, glancing both ways into the hall as he exited.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked.

The Animagus had been sitting, eyes closed, with his back to the wall. "Well, your Godson threatened to murder me if I hurt you." Snape said, his thin lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh." Sirius replied bluntly.

Then, slowly, he got to his feet, chocolate eyes downcast. "Severus..." He breathed, reaching out and cupping the side of Severus' face with his palm.

Severus blinked slowly. "Y...yes?"

"I love you." Sirius whispered. "And even if Harry doesn't agree, I'm not letting you go." Before Severus could respond, Sirius tangled his free hand in Severus' silky raven hair and lurched forward to press a kiss against those cool, dry lips that he was so addicted to.

Severus was melting under his touch, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes drifted closed. He let out a breathy sigh, his breath warm against Sirius' lips as they kissed. Sirius wanted to continue their romantic observations about each other, but he had a Godson to clear things up with.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and gently smoothed Snape's bangs out of his face.

Severus' lips curled up in the beginnings of a smile, and he rested one of his hands on Sirius' shoulder. "I have to go back to Hogwarts and finish grading some essays. When shall I see you again?"

"Tomorrow?" Sirius asked hopefully, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice at the realization that Severus couldn't merely laze around with him all day.

"No. Maybe...no. Never mind." Severus trailed off and glanced away.

"What? I'll tickle it out of you!" Sirius joked, grabbing Severus by the waist and pulling him close.

Severus felt his cheeks heat up with a flaming blush. Sirius smirked and gently dragged his hands up Severus' side. Severus shivered as he leaned forward, against the Animagus. "Sirius..." He sighed, glancing up at the other man.

Sirius' smirk transformed into a smile and he pressed a kiss against Severus' forehead. "What? Tell me!" He ordered, wrapping his arms firmly around Severus' middle.

Severus looked up. "I was wondering if maybe we could...go to the 3 Broomsticks on Friday night?" He asked hesitantly.

Sirius grinned like a loon. "Are you asking me out on a date, Severus Snape?"

"Actually I was hoping you could take me." Severus replied slyly, looking up through his eyelashes.

Sirius' grin brightened. "Of course I will. Now, I'll pick you up at...5?"

Severus nodded, his lips twitched upwards. "Thank you."

"Any time. I'll see you then?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded again. "Yes."

Sirius' smile faded into a serious look. "I'll miss you."

Severus looked up into his chocolate eyes, surprised. "I...I'll miss you too, Sirius." He murmured.

Sirius' smile returned. "Good."

Then, he pulled his raven-haired lover into an embrace, then a kiss. He pressed his lips against Severus'; eyes closing as he tenderly captured the Potions master's mouth with his own. Severus melted against him once again, and then kissed him back.

Sirius' tongue flicked out against Severus' lips, and the Potions master opened his mouth. Sirius scraped his tongue along Severus teeth, then drew the man's bottom lip into his mouth and began sucking lightly.

Severus rested one hand on Sirius' hip, using the other man to hold himself up. Sirius gave a small jerk with his elbow, drawing Severus closer to himself. Severus shifted and pulled away, breaking their kiss. Severus then wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and buried his face in the column of his lover's neck.

Sirius smiled and pressed his nose into Severus' silky, sweet smelling hair. "Mmm. I look forward to taking you out on Friday." He murmured.

Severus snuggled closer. "Good." He whispered, and then reluctantly pulled away.

Sirius smiled. "Thank you. For...being there." Severus whispered softly.

"You're welcome. We're gonna' teach you how to be loved, alright?" Sirius agreed.

Severus nodded. "It means...a lot. To me." He said quietly.

Sirius kissed Snape's forehead. "I know. I'll see you Friday, 5 o'clock sharp, 'kay?"

"Alright." Severus said, stepping back. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Sev." Sirius said, watching fondly as Severus turned with one last, lingering glance, then swept away, cloak billowing.

Sirius took a deep breath, and then entered Harry's room. The boy had returned to flipping absetnmindedly through his text book. "Hey, pup."

Harry started slightly and set his book aside before looking up. "Hey, Sirius." He said with a tentative smile.

Sirius perched himself on the edge of the bed. "So...what do you think? About me and Sev?"

"Well...Professor Snape seems to be a lot nicer when he's around you...well, now anyways. He saved me from falling down the stairs this morning." Harry said, sitting Indian-style with his back against the headboard.

Sirius sat more comfortably on the bed and nodded. "Really? I asked him to be less mean, you know? How he's always snapping at people?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, he always kind of scared me, and he definitely scares Neville."

Sirius chuckled at that and slapped the mattress with his palm. "Well! If you're okay with it, that's great!" He grinned at his Godson, chocolate eyes dancing with joy.

"It'll take some getting used to, that's all." Harry replied, grinning just as much.

"Yep. " Sirius suddenly became serious and sighed. "I feel bad for Severus. This morning, he claimed he didn't know how to be happy." He said softly.

Harry frowned. "Everyone knows how to be happy."

"Apparently not. Sev thinks he's a worthless coward, which is utterly ridiculous. I mean, he's a spy against You-Know-Who for Christ's sake!" Sirius exclaimed, seeming angry in Snape's defense.

"I know. I never actually thought that he had feelings...I mean, we knew, but he was always nasty to everyone and..." Harry trailed off, seeing Sirius' expression of fury. "Siri?"

Sirius took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry, pup...I realized that James and Moony and Wormtail and me...we probably were part of the reason Snape joined the Death Eaters. And now, after all this time, I finally got over my hate and..." He breathed in deeply again and closed his eyes. "Last night he said he thought I was using him. Which isn't that far-fetched really. He said it was going to be our last night together because he was sick and tired of being used and not cared for. And I said...I said I love him."

Harry blinked at his Godfather in shock. "But I...I thought you were just...shagging him."

"I am. Well, I was. Then I just felt like I wanted more. I want to see what's under that mask of his. But...I'm not sure that I actually love him." Sirius said hesitantly. "I love him, but I don't think I know what I feel. And what's worse is in the morning, he said he loved me too. And I think he's just grabbing onto the only comfort that's been offered in years."

Harry gawked at Sirius, unable to comprehend what his Godfather was rambling about. "And...you two are in love?" He finally asked.

"I think."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah."

"That's crazy, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Bloody hell."

"I know." They both stared at each other for a moment. Sirius swallowed. "And I'm taking him on a date next Friday."

"What?"

"To the 3-Broomsticks." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"That's mad!"

"Why?" Sirius asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"He's...that's a Hogsmeade day!" Harry exclaimed.

"So..."

"So?"

"What?"

"YOU ARE SIRIUS BLACK! A KNOWN CONVICT! ESCAPEE OF THE LAW! ARE YOU BLOODY OFF YOUR HEAD?" Harry screamed.

Sirius flinched. "..."

Harry was panting, scowling in an imitation of Snape. "You can't be seen!"

"I'll wear a Glamour."

"It's too dangerous." Harry said shortly.

"I'm going." Sirius growled.

"You can't!"

"I can and I am! And if you can't deal with it, then that's just too bad!" Sirius knew he was being childish, but frankly, he didn't care. "Harry, I like him." Sirius said, his voice suddenly softer.

"I know...but...I'm worried. And I'm scared that you're going to get caught." Harry said meekly.

"I know, pup. But I really need to do this." Sirius murmured.

"Alright..."

"I know you don't like it, but it's going to happen." Sirius said.

"Okay."

"Alright. Hug?" Sirius opened his arms, and Harry rushed forward into his offered embrace.

After a moment or two, they pulled away. "Thanks, Siri."

"Thanks, pup."

-ooOoo-


	8. The Date

**A/N:**** So. Yeah. Mushy. But these two are awesome together, eh? Reviews bring updates faster! Oh, and I realized last chappie I broke my Lemon-per-chapter record lol.**

**FANCY A SNACK? CHAPTER 8::VENUSEVILOVERLORD**

Severus glanced up at the clock, onyx eyes narrowed. He was sitting in the staffroom, grading essays. And waiting for his date. Minerva, Pomona, and Filius were with him, also grading things or creating lesson plans. "Severus, what are you waiting for?" Minerva finally asked.

He jumped slightly. "Nothing." He said gruffly, pointedly looking away from the clock.

"Oh?" Minerva said smugly. "It looks like your waiting for someone."

"I am not." He snapped.

Then, a black nose pushed the door aside and a scruffy dog entered the room, tail wagging. Said dog let out a small, quiet bark and padded directly over to Severus. Severus sighed. "Hello, Snuffles." He greeted.

"Ruff!" Snuffles replied.

Severus stood and collected the essays he was working on. Minerva and Pomona shared a knowing look. "You two had better not be going off to duel or something." Minerva said sternly.

Severus smirked. "No, not really."

Then, the two left the room and headed towards Severus' personal chambers. When they arrived, Severus murmured the password and entered his rooms. The door clicked shut behind him, and when he turned around, Sirius was standing there.

"Hey." Sirius greeted, smiling.

"Hello." Severus said softly, onyx eyes half-lidded.

Sirius stepped closer and gently cupped Severus' face in his palm. "I missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you too, Sirius." Severus whispered.

He had been unable to get the Animagus out of his mind, and embarrassingly enough, he had a wet dream or two throughout the week. He was falling for Sirius. And he had been on the verge of popping over to Grimmauld Place, just to see his lover. But, he had made it, and now he was excited and nervous and with Sirius and going on a date!

Sirius smiled and leaned in to gently captured Severus' lips with his own. They kissed for a moment, then broke away. Severus smirked and looked up through his eyelashes at his lover. "Good. Mission accomplished, then." Sirius said, grinning. "Shall we go on our date, now?"

"Well...I just realized that you're Sirius Black. You've escaped from Azkaban. You'll be recognized immediately." Severus said somewhat sadly. "I suppose we could just eat in here."

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. I've got a solution." He took his wand out of his pocket and cast the Glamour he'd been practicing all week.

Now, his eyes were blue and his cheek bones were high, like Severus'. His mustache shrank suddenly, and his skin grew darker. He looked nothing like himself. Severus gave a small smile. "I like it. Nice thinking."

"Thanks. Shall we?" He offered his arm, which Severus smirked at.

"In a moment." He set his essay stack down and vanished from the room.

Several minutes later, he reappeared, hair and robes clean. "Is this acceptable?" He asked hesitantly, his nerves becoming obvious.

"Yeah, you look good." Sirius said, looking over Severus' lithe black-clad body appreciatively.

Severus swallowed. "Let's go then."

Sirius nodded, and they exited the room together.

-ooOoo-

"So…how was your week?" Sirius asked as they walked towards Hogsmeade, down the path through the front lawn of Hogwarts.

"Alright. Longbottom didn't blow up any cauldrons at least." Severus replied. "I've attempted to be nicer to Potter, as he is your Godson."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot to him."

"I know. But Mr. Weasley is disgusted that we're together. He seems to be horrified that Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are so openly accepting." Severus said.

"Ron can be an arse." Sirius said indifferently. "Who gives a shit, anyways?"

Severus snorted. "I wonder if the rest of them know." He said off-handedly. "Minerva keeps smiling at me oddly."

Sirius sighed. "Women. Can't get enough of them, but ya' hate 'em. Right?" He joked, smirking at Severus, who shrugged on shoulder.

"I'm bisexual. I've only ever taken comfort where I can get it. Lucius, Lily, you…" Severus sighed. "But enough of that. You are all that matters right now."

"No, we matter." Sirius corrected.

They fell silent as a group of laughing students passed them. "So…are we going to tell the Order next meeting?" Severus asked after they had Apparated right outside the 3 Broomsticks.

"Actually, I think we should wait a little. See if they can find out on their own." Sirius said with a charming smile. "It'll be fun watching as they figure it out, eh?"

Severus nodded as they entered the pub. "Indeed."

"Severus!" Rosemerta greeted happily, beaming at him. "Who's this?"

"My friend." Severus said bluntly as she led them over to a booth in the far corner and handed them menus.

Severus slid into his side of the booth and opened his menu, although he'd probably memorized it by now. Sirius sat on the other side of the table and opened his menu as well. They both fell silent as they decided on what to eat.

A few minutes later, Sirius asked, "What're you gonna' eat?"

"The fettuccini alfredo. You?" Severus asked, never looking up from his menu.

"The seafood platter." Sirius responded.

The Animagus began fidgeting, searching for some sort of small talk to begin. "Uh…so how are you?"

Severus glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Good. How was your week?"

"Alright. I kind of missed you a lot, though." Sirius shrugged.

Severus took a deep breath. A week later, he was worrying about whether or not Sirius had meant that he loved him. He couldn't believe he'd actually broken down sobbing in front of the Animagus…it was horrible. But, what done, was done. Oh, well. But…he thought Sirius had meant it. Hopefully.

Sighing, he said, "I missed you too, Sirius. I…I kind of thought…I thought you might stand me up. With this date." He said softly, hesitantly.

Sirius stared at him for a moment. "Severus, I…" He trailed off, uncertain of what he had to say to sooth the Potions master's ruffled feathers. "I would never do that."

Severus blinked, then looked away. "I…when…that first night…you said my eyes were beautiful. Did you…did you mean it?" His voice was shaky and hesitant.

"Yes! Of course! They're…when you asked me not to turn around and mock you, you were so open! You're eyes…were very pretty." Sirius immediately frowned. "Well, sorry. Not pretty exactly, but more like very attractive. Very deep." He realized he was rambling and paused, looking up at his lover, who was staring at him blankly.

"You really think my eyes look nice?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. "When you aren't glaring daggers. They're very nice."

Severus gave a tentative smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for the truth, Sev." Sirius said, smiling.

Severus nodded, lips quirking. "Still, I thank you."

"Well, in that case, you're welcome."

The two shared a smile as Madam Rosemerta took their orders. Suddenly, Sirius stood up and slid out of his side of the booth. "Budge over." He ordered, making little 'shooing' motions with his hands.

Severus raised an eyebrow but complied, enabling the Animagus to sit beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Sirius dead-panned.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No shit, Black."

"Hey! That's Sirius to you, Mr. Wiseass." Sirius growled playfully, pushing Severus further into the booth so he was pinned up against the wall.

The Potions master made a face and smacked Sirius slightly on the shoulder. "Whatever. Eat your food, mutt." He said as Rosemerta deposited their plates on the table, ignoring their close contact.

The rest of the meal was conducted in companionable silence. The whole time, Sirius' hand never left Severus' thigh.

-ooOoo-

When they returned to Hogwarts after paying the bill, both were drowsy and content. Severus settled privacy wards over his personal rooms, expected Sirius to leave through the Floo. "The Floo password is Serpent's Scales." Severus said over his shoulder, breaking off with a yawn.

"Expecting me to leave so soon?" Sirius drawled.

Severus turned around to see Sirius back in his normal form, leaning against the doorframe of Severus' bedroom. "Well, I thought…"

"C'mon. It's Friday, babe." Sirius purred, motioning for Severus to follow him as he turned on his heel and entered the room.

Severus blinked. No one had called him babe in the longest time. Years. Shaking his head, amused, he discarded his cloak and followed his lover. He closed the door behind him, noticing that Sirius had turned on a bed side lamp and was undressing.

"Are you planning on staying over?" He asked blankly, finding it difficult to comprehend what was happening.

Sirius smirked, wearing only a pair of black slacks. "Go get intoyour pajamas. We'll shag in the morning."

Severus felt his cheeks heat up in a blush as he changed under Sirius' approving gaze. He wore a simple set of black silk pajamas, and Sirius wore once a pair of sweatpants he'd shrunk and put in his pocket before leaving Grimmauld.

"Won't anyone worry about you?" Severus asked as they slipped under the covers together.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah." He yawned as he pulled Severus close to his chest, so they were spooning. "Good night."

"Good night." Severus hesitated. "Sirius?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Severus could feel the Animagus' smile against the back of his neck. "I love you too, Sev."

And they slept.


	9. Shall We Go Slow This Time

**A/N: Hey guys. I learned that Sirius' eyes are silver, not brown. Oops. And in this chapter, when Severus refers to Sirius as Sirs, it's pronounced See-uh-rs. Like Sears? Um, so yeah, also, I'm only writing this story because there are too many sad, nasty, bad-stuff fanfics with this pairing. So they're fluffy and OOC. It's for people who like the pairing and want fluff. And Lemons. K. REVIEW?**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 9::VenusEvilOverlord**

Severus awoke to the soothing sound of running water. Eyelashes fluttering as he woke up fully, he opened his eyes and rolled over, throwing an arm across his face. He groaned as the light coming out from beneath his bathroom door alerted him to the fact that someone was taking a shower. In his personal rooms. On a Saturday morning. He blinked and sat up.

Ah, right. Sirius. Date. Sleepy. Cuddling.

Severus smiled softly to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, surveying his room. His personal rooms had always been a private place, and he could hardly remember a time when he'd shared them with another person as a guest, let alone a lover. With a sigh, he swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

Severus moved over to the dresser and began to rifle through the drawers for a suitable set of leisure-time clothes. As the water of the shower in the adjourning room switched off, Severus chose a pair of well-worn comfortable dark denim jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt that advertised the Muggle band of Evanescence with spidery, violet text, and swiftly changed his clothes.

The door behind him clicked open and Sirius entered the room, tying his hair back in a ponytail with one hand and brushing his teeth with the other. He grinned around his (Severus'! The damn mutt could've at least asked!) toothbrush and nodded a greeting to his lover.

The Animagus ducked back into the bathroom, spit out the toothpaste, and washed his mouth out before placing the toothbrush on the counter and sashaying back out into Severus' bedroom. "Good morning, Severus." He said, smiling charmingly.

Severus pulled is hair up into a ponytail. "Good morning." He said, glancing up through his eyelashes at his lover.

"Did you sleep well?" Sirius asked, closing the distance between them and gathering Severus into his arms.

Severus nodded and leaned in to press his face against the column of Sirius' neck. "Mmhmm."

"Good." Sirius said absentmindedly, reaching up to tuck several strands of loose hair back behind the shell of Snape's ear.

"And you?" Severus asked softly, his breath warm against Sirius' neck.

Sirius smirked. He had actually stayed up for quite a while, struggling to keep his eyelids open as he watched his lover peacefully sleep. Severus had rolled over after about 10 minutes and snuggled up against Sirius' bare chest. After a while longer, then Sirius had fallen asleep as well.

"Yes. I slept well, too." Sirius finally responded.

"That's good." Severus murmured, wrapping his arms deftly around Sirius' shoulders.

"Yeah." Sirius pulled back ever so slightly to look into Severus' eyes. "Do you remember what I told you we were going to do in the morning?" He inquired.

A chaste blush lightly dusted across Severus' high cheekbones. "Y-Yes…"

"Well…do you wanna' do it now?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Severus blinked and glanced away before giving a quick nod.

Sirius chuckled huskily. "Alright." Then, he moved hands to rest on Severus' hips. "Brilliant."

Severus swallowed and shivered slightly. "Yes." He repeated. "Sirius, please…" He took a deep breath. "Can we take it slow this time?"

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Okay. I'll make love with you, Sev." He said softly, letting a brief caress linger on Severus' cheek before replacing his hand on Snape's bony hip.

Severus felt a smile flicker over his face. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Any time." Sirius replied, bending his knees slightly so he could wrap his arms securely around Severus' mid-thighs.

Severus gasped slightly as Sirius nonchalantly picked him up. Almost subconsciously, Severus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist, bending his knees and throwing his arms even more tightly around Sirius' shoulders.

"Ah! Sirius what're you doing?" The Potions master demanded indignantly.

Sirius smirked. "Hush." Then, he leaned in and gently kissed the raven-haired man.

Severus kept his mouth firmly closed, squirming in Sirius' grasp. He broke off the kiss quickly, turning his head and scowling, watching Sirius out of the corners of his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you. Why?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. But…why?" Severus asked, shifting in Sirius' arms.

"Why what?"

"Why are you holding me like this?"

Sirius blinked. "What? What do you mean? I just…felt like…I dunno'. It seemed like the right thing to do." He stammered out. "Do you want me to put you down?"

"No! I just…could we just stay like this for a moment?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure!" Sirius took a step forward, so Severus was pinned between him and the cool wall behind them.

Severus felt a smile pull on his lips as he pressed his nose into his lover's hair, snuggling closer. "Thank you…"

"Mmhmm." Sirius grunted, gently caressing Severus' leg through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Severus shivered slightly and wriggled to the left. Sirius gulped and stiffened. "Sev, I really don't think you wanna' do that." He said quietly.

"Why?" Severus asked innocently, raising both eyebrows.

Sirius felt his cheeks heat up and redden. "Um…" He shifted Severus in his arms and reached up to take one of the other's hands from where his arms were wrapped around his neck.

Then, slowly, looking deep into Severus' eyes, he took his lover's hand and gently entwined their fingers from the back before resting their hands on his groin. Severus jerked slightly in realization of what Sirius had meant. The man was beginning to become hard, just by being near to Severus.

"One kiss?" Severus asked incredulously. "All it took for me to get you hard was _one kiss_?"

Sirius smirked and released Severus' hand. "It looks like it." He drawled.

Severus didn't move his hand, instead letting his fingers linger just above the tented fabric of Sirius' trousers. The Potions master swallowed, then traced the growing bulge. Sirius let out a breathy sigh of pleasure.

"I think we should move to the bed before I drop you." Sirius said bluntly, spinning them around and walking them to the bed without further ado.

Severus smirked as Sirius set him down. "You don't say?" He teased, gently squeezing Sirius' now straining erection through his sweatpants.

Sirius moaned. Loudly. Then, he promptly jumped on Severus and pinned him to the comforter, a grimace on his face. "Sev, babe, you're gonna' kill me. We're supposed to take this slow, remember?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Severus said, looking not very sorry at all as he let his hand drop away from Sirius' crotch. "So, how would you like to begin?" He asked shrewdly.

"Any way." Sirius responded, ducking down to suck Severus' bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Severus fell limp beneath the Animagus, wrapping one of his legs around Sirius' calves to keep him there. Sirius gladly pushed closer, pinning Severus even more firmly to the bed. Severus gave a soft moan as Sirius licked the inside of his cheek, and began to slowly grind their hips together.

The Potions master took a deep breath as Sirius pulled back, panting for air. "Mmm, Siri…" Severus sighed, wrapping his other leg around Sirius' waist and pulling the Animagus down on top of him.

Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead. "Definitely." He purred.

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes. "Indeed." He whispered.

Sirius' smile transformed into a confident smirk. "Good. Now, back to kissing?"

Severus nodded, and Sirius leaned down to kiss him. They rolled over, and Severus rested his full weight on top of the other man. Sirius sighed happily and broke their brief kiss to nuzzle against Severus' cheek.

"Mmm." He breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to Severus' jawline.

Severus snuggled against Sirius, eyes half-lidded. "Top me." Severus breathed, rolling off of Sirius and falling to the mattress at his side.

Sirius raised both eyebrows. "Aren't we supposed to take this slow?"

Severus grimaced and pointedly looked down at himself. Sirius followed his glance to the tented fabric of the old jeans. "Ah." The Animagus said, a smirk alighting on his lips.

"Please, Sirs?" Severus asked softly, onyx eyes half-lidded as he gazed up through his eyelashes at his lover.

In response, Sirius smirked and hopped off of the bed. He strolled over to the dresser, opened a drawer, and held up a phial of lube. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Poking around while I was asleep, I see?" He drawled.

Sirius grinned and tossed the bottle to the Potions master, who caught it easily, watching as the scruffy man pulled his shirt off and shucked out of his sweatpants. "Yep."

Severus pursed his lips, and Sirius' grin brightened as he sashayed back over to the bed and shooed Severus off of it. The Animagus pulled down the blankets and crawled under them, motioning for Snape to follow. Severus took his own shirt off and slowly kicked out of the jeans, getting right to the point.

Both of them in their boxers, Severus climbed back into bed and immediately offered himself for a kiss. Sirius swiped his tongue along Severus' lips and wrapped his arms around the Potions master's waist, pulling him closer.

Severus mewled softly and ground his hips against the other man's. Sirius jerked and threw his legs around Severus' thighs, beginning their sensual dance. The two began moving against each other, breaking their kiss and focusing on pleasure.

Sirius slipped his fingers under the waist band of Severus' boxers and untangled himself to pull the black silk down. He tossed the boxers off the side of the bed, his own following seconds later. Severus pressed the bottle of lube into his hand and lay on his back, Sirius at his side.

Sirius smiled as Severus spread his legs, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock. "Eager, are we? What happened to going slow?"

Severus smirked as he began to pump his hand up and down the shaft of his prick. "What are you talking about? This _is _slow…for us, anyways." He said, pointedly opening his legs further.

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes as he uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers with it. Severus let go of his cock and clenched his hands into fists in the bedclothes, relaxing and closing his eyes.

The Animagus bent his head and pressed a kiss to Snape's entrance, making him gasp and squirm. Sirius chuckled softly and licked the tight red pucker of muscle, causing Severus' eyes to fly open as he looked at the other man in shock.

Sirius glanced up and winked at his lover before promptly drawing back and pressing his index finger inside the Potions master's incredibly hot body. Severus moaned quietly, falling back to the pillows and going limp again.

Sirius felt a smirk pulling at his lips as he flicked his wrist to the side, twirling his finger inside of Severus. The raven-haired man groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, hips jerking upwards helplessly. Sirius added another finger, carefully stretching his lover.

When Severus was fully prepared, Sirius spilled more of the cool liquid onto his palm and covered his cock with it. Then, he lifted Severus' legs and threw them over his shoulders. Severus bent his knees, dragging Sirius closer, and smirked up at his lover with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes as his cock nudged the tight ring of muscle that defined Severus' entrance, leaning in to press a kiss against the tip of Severus' prick. Severus squirmed at that, eyes widening.

Then, without further ado, Sirius pushed in until he was fully sheathed. Severus bucked and cried out with pleasure as Sirius hit his prostate, oh-so-nonchalantly grinding their hips together.

Severus moaned loudly and Sirius gritted his teeth, attempting to prevent himself from fucking Severus through the mattress and into next week. Sirius gyrated their hips together again, and Severus jack-knifed off the mattress, whimpering.

Sirius sniggered and repeated the action. Severus arched harder, a loud groan tearing from his throat. The Animagus smiled and pulled out until only the head of his cock breached Snape's arse. Severus fell limp and lay there, panting and gazing up at his lover.

"Why'd you stop?" The question was so innocent, yet irritated, Sirius laughed.

"I'm getting to the fucking part, git. Calm down." Sirius replied, letting go of Severus' leg to affectionately wrap his hand around Severus' cock and give it a squeeze.

Severus moaned in response. With a bright smile, Sirius shoved himself all the way back in. "Fuck!" Severus shouted, bucking helplessly into Sirius' thrusts as the Animagus began fucking him in earnest.

"Oh, shit-fuck-bloody, oh…Gods…FUCK!" Severus cried out as Sirius rubbed his thumb over the slit of Severus' cock and began to pump his hand up and down the shaft.

"Oh, fuck, Sev!" Sirius exclaimed, overwhelmed by the pleasure Severus' incredibly tight arse was delivering his prick.

The faces Severus was making weren't helping. One second he looked like he was going to burst into tears from the force of Sirius' thrusts, the next it looked like he was going to die from the pleasure.

"Harder!" The Potions master snarled, squeezing Sirius' shoulders with his legs as Sirius increased the power of his thrusts.

"Oh, bloody motherfucking shit, Severus!" Sirius shouted, losing control and beginning to fuck Severus without any reserve whatsoever.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK-FUCK!" Severus screamed and jack-knifed into Sirius as he orgasmed. "SIRIUS!"

Severus' desperate cries threw Sirius a good mile or so over the edge, and he climaxed violently, arching into Severus' taut body. The Potions master suddenly collapsed as Sirius rode out the last of the tremors of his orgasm, both men gasping for air.

"Bloody hell." Severus finally whispered as Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Mmm, yeah." Sirius agreed, rolling over and pulling Severus to his chest. "Sleep?"

"Mmhmm." Severus breathed, burying his face in Sirius' shoulder and drifting off without even noticing that Sirius was still up to the hilt in his arse.

Sirius carefully pulled out and grabbed his wand off the table. "Evanesco." He whispered before setting the wand back down and cuddling into Severus' neck.

Then, they slept.


	10. Bath Time Is Fun

**A/N: So! 2 chappies in a day! Ya'll should feel lucky! And now, who wants to send me some ideas on where this should go next, hmm?**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 10::VenusEvilOverlord**

Sirius awoke to the oddest sensation he'd experienced in years. Blinking as he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling, he attempted to get his bearings. Something was gently…oh, fuck. Severus, right. Early morning shag. And now…the Potions master was giving him a blowjob.

Severus' head bobbed slightly as he gently rolled Sirius' balls in his fingers, swirling his tongue around the head of Sirius' cock. The Animagus' cock was slowly coming to life, the blood rushing from his head and further disorienting Sirius.

"Nice to see you've finally woken up." Severus murmured, his breath wafting across the tip of Sirius' cock.

Sirius, watching his lover through half-lidded eyes, wasn't sure if Severus was talking about him or his prick. He swallowed audibly and reached down to gently thread his fingers through Severus' oily black hair.

"What do you say about taking another bath with me, hmm?" The disheveled convict asked softly.

"Mmm, that sounds nice." Severus whispered, not looking up as he continued to worship Sirius' prick.

"Sev…Gods…oh." Sirius moaned, his hips lifting off the mattress slightly.

Severus, a satisfied smirk adorning his thin lips, sucked the very tip of Sirius' cock between his teeth and began nibbling very gently. Sirius groaned, closing his eyes again and drifting with the pleasure.

The raven-haired man pulled back and licked Sirius' cock from root to tip, breathing in the slightly smoky musk that was the Animagus' sex. "Mmm. Eager, as always, I see." He murmured, crawling up and starting to press kisses against Sirius' stomach.

Slowly, he kissed a path up from Sirius' navel to his mouth, where he gently swiped his tongue along Sirius' lips before starting the journey back down to the Animagus' cock. Sirius lay limply beneath his lover's touch, smiling giddily to himself.

Severus peppered kisses down Sirius' upper chest before lavishing his nipples with sensual nips and licks. After both of the Animagus' nipples were perked up and flushed, Severus carefully bit down on each in turn, causing Sirius' to moan.

The Potions master smirked to himself and continued back down Sirius' chest. He dipped his tongue into the convict's navel and swirled it around, tasting the Animagus' skin. Sirius groaned through gritted teeth as Severus then kissed a trial down to the very root of his cock and licked all the way up to the tip.

Severus' goal was to drive Sirius mad, and he was very near succeeding. Sirius moaned softly, his hips lifting off the bed again. Severus firmly pushed him back down and then took a deep breath.

Then, before Sirius could react, Severus swallowed him whole. The Animagus bucked wildly, and Severus chuckled around his mouthful. Sirius groaned and tangled his hands in Severus' hair.

Severus began to suck and tease the Animagus with his wicked tongue, but before Sirius could lose it and use his grip on Severus' hair to fuck his mouth, the Potions master pulled away and sat up.

Sirius let go and groaned loudly in disappointment. Severus sniggered and slid out of bed. The Animagus watched him through hooded eyes as he motioned for Sirius to follow him into the bathroom.

"Sev?" He called, hesitantly following the Potions master.

"Mm?" Severus hummed as he turned the bath water on and adjusted the temperature.

Sirius entered the room and closed the door, openly staring at Severus' arse as the Potions master drew them a bath, needing to bend over to do so. "You're staring at my arse, aren't you, Sirs?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

Sirius reddened and turned away as Severus straightened up and smirked at him. "Yeah." Sirius admitted sheepishly, wondering why how easy it was for him and Severus going from trading venomous insults to shagging like bunnies.

Severus' smirk widened as he stepped into the fairly large bath and sat down. The water only came up to his ankles, but it was hot and relaxing. Still fully aroused, Sirius climbed in in front of the Potions master.

The Animagus relaxed back against his lover's chest and sighed in pleasure. "Sev…" He sighed, tipping his head back so he could watch the Potions master cup his hands under the faucet and get his hair wet.

Sirius lazily traced circles and meaningless patterns into Severus' upper calves, which framed his hips due to the way they were sitting. Severus washed his hair calmly, futilely attempting to ignore Sirius' arousing movements. By the time all of the shampoo was washed out of his hair, Severus was turned on and hard.

Sirius could feel Severus' cock pressing insistently against the crease of his arse, and he wiggled down against it, relishing Severus' delicious gasp of lust. Sirius grinned and repeated the action.

In response, Severus pushed him forward in the tub and got to his knees. Sirius turned to face Snape and found himself being pressed against the cool side of the tub and thoroughly debauched. Severus ravished his mouth unmercifully, his spidery hands guiding Sirius' legs around his waist so his cock was lined up with Sirius' entrance.

Severus suddenly broke away from their heated kiss, turned towards the door, and ordered in an irate tone, "_Accio _lube!"

Both men winced as the force of Severus' lust-fueled wandless magic sent the bottle of lube crashing through the door (creating a fairly large hole) and shattering. Severus blinked and slowly turned to face Sirius.

"God, damn it." He said seriously, looking like he wanted to bash his head against a wall.

Sirius burst out laughing and pulled Severus closer. "Fuck lube, use this." He leaned over the edge of the tub and picked up a larger bottle, handing it to his lover.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You do realize this will burn, right?" He asked, his recently cleaned raven hair framing his face.

"Yeah. But you have a potion to take care of that, right?" Sirius asked, raising both of his own eyebrows in response.

Severus nodded. "This will hurt, though, Sirs…" He said, eyebrows knitting together with concern. "Are you sure?"

Sirius silenced him with a kiss. "Yes." Sirius whispered, pulling Severus to him until the Potions master's cock nudged his entrance.

Severus gasped loudly and pulled back, eyes wide. "Don't do that, you arse! I'll lose it and fuck you without any preparation!" He cried, hurriedly opening the bottle of conditioner and spilling some onto his fingers.

He reached down, and with a splash, he slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle that defined Sirius' entrance. "Bastard…" He muttered as most of the improvised lube dispelled in the water.

Sirius swallowed loudly and winced at the pain of his lover's fingers breaching his arse. Severus glanced up with concern in his eyes, but Sirius waved him off, motioning for him to continue.

Reluctantly, Severus continued stretching him until he was fully prepared. Then, he removed his fingers and pressed his cock against Sirius' entrance. "I love you." Severus whispered against Sirius' lips as he slid in until he was balls deep in the Animagus' arse.

Sirius moaned. "I…oh…l-love…oh…S-Seve…rus…" He attempted to respond, but apparently his facial expression and stammered reply was enough for the Potions master.

Severus smirked slowly and began to slowly thrust in and out, the water splashing against the rims of the tub. "O-ohh…Si-Sirius! Ah…Gods…" Severus moaned loudly and increased the pace, gyrating his hips against his lover's and throwing more water out of the tub.

Sirius groaned as he arched into Severus' thrusts. "Sev…babe…fuck…"

Severus began to speed up, reaching up to grab Sirius' shoulders. Sirius threw his arms around Severus' neck and clung to him for dear life and sanity as Severus began to search for his prostate, changing his direction with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck…S-Sev…harder!" Sirius ordered, bucking into the Potions master as his search was successful and he began pounding into him, hitting Sirius' special golden spot every time.

Soon, Severus took a deep breath and slowed down, forcing himself to pull nearly all the way out. Sirius was on the brink of orgasm, and he blinked, confused. "Sev?"

"W-Wait a second." Severus said breathlessly, swallowing hard.

When Sirius backed away from the edge of ecstasy, Severus started back up again, this time going at a much more leisurely pace. Sirius sighed in pleasure, realizing that this time they were going to take it slow.

Severus began grinding himself against Sirius with deep, slow thrusts, making love to the Animagus. The water of the tub was mostly on the floor of Severus' bathroom by the time the two orgasmed, hoarsely crying out each other's' names in a fit of ecstasy.

The raven-haired man slumped forward on top of Sirius' still buried up to the hilt in his lover's pliant body. "Sirs…" He breathed, nuzzling against the Animagus' cheek.

Sirius squirmed slightly and Severus pulled away curiously. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?" The Potions master asked.

"No. But that's gross." Sirius said nonchalantly, peering down at the remaining water.

Their mixed semen floated in the tub along with a suspicious red liquid. Severus' head shot up and he stared into Sirius' eyes, horrified. "You're bleeding!"

"No, it's all right." Sirius said, waving Severus off and leaning back against the tub to close his eyes and take a nap.

"Sirius!" Severus shouted, causing Sirius to whip his head back up and stare at Severus.

"What?"

"I hurt you!" Severus scrambled out of the tub, spilling water, semen, and blood everywhere.

He dashed out of the door, and Sirius was contemplating having to get out of the remaining mixture in the tub to follow the Potions master when he heard a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush from Severus' bedroom.

Severus reappeared wearing a bathrobe and carrying at least 4 phials of potions. Sirius sighed as Severus set them on the counter and pulled him out of the tub. "Sit." Severus ordered, pushing Sirius' on to the toilet.

The spilled water was swiftly cleaned up with the wave of Severus' wand, and then the raven-haired man was kneeling before the Animagus, inspecting his entrance. "Hmm."

"What is it?" Sirius asked, lazily slumping back against the tiled wall.

"Oh, Gods, Sirs, I'm sorry…" Severus murmured, gently pressing his finger against the very outside ring of Sirius' entrance.

Sirius gasped, and Severus whipped his head up to stare at his lover. "Oh, Gods! Did that hurt?" Snape exclaimed.

Sirius snorted. "I'm fine, git. You're just turning me on by doing that." He said with a yawn.

Severus inspected the tiny rip of tender skin and made Sirius drink one of the potions. He then applied some sort of lotion to the miniscule wound and insisted on drying Sirius off himself.

When they were both re-dressed, Sirius exited the bathroom to find Severus pacing back and forth, worrying himself out of his mind. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. I can't…words don't even express how much I'm-"

Sirius cut him off by firmly drawing Severus into his arms and pressing his lip to Severus'. The Potions master made a soft indignant noise and continued attempting to apologize. The words came out as incoherent mumbles against Sirius' mouth, and the Animagus chuckled.

He broke away and brought his hand up to cover Severus' mouth. "Hush. It was just a tiny nick. I didn't even feel it, you bloody over-protective git." He said lovingly, pressing a kiss to Severus' forehead.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Severus. And the improv lube didn't burn as much as I thought it would." Sirius said quietly. "Stop worrying."

Severus let out a deep breath and hugged his lover. "Sorry. It…it frightened me…"

"Were you afraid I'd be pissed?" Sirius asked, walking them over to the bed and sitting them on the edge.

Severus gave a tiny, reluctant nod, and Sirius sighed. "Sev, babe, I'm not gonna' leave you over something small."

Severus shrugged. "I hurt you."

"Fuck that and cuddle with me." Sirius growled, pulling them both over to lay on the bed, side by side.

He pulled Severus into an embrace and breathed into his ear. "I love you, Sev."

Severus shuddered and snuggled closer. "I love you, too."

Sirius smirked. "Good."

After a few more minutes of lazing there together, Severus jolted upwards. "Shit! I have to go to a staff meeting!" He scrambled out of Sirius' arms and bolted over to the wardrobe.

Sirius watched, amused, as Severus dashed around getting dressed, half-frantic. Severus finally darted back over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and said in one breath, "I'll be back soon, stay here and be safe!"

Then, he was gone. Sirius rolled his eyes, smiling and helped himself to a pair of Severus' silk pajamas before snuggling down in the Severus-musk-scented pillows for a nap.


	11. The Cat Is Curious

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 11::VenusEvilOverlord**

Severus did his best to not look harried as he entered the staff room and sat in his normal seat beside Professor Sinstra. Everyone watched him curiously as he arranged himself comfortably and offered up an explanation. "I was experimenting with healing potions and I lost track of time." He said apologetically.

His justification was accepted, and the meeting began. By the time it was finished, nearly two hours had passed. Severus was fidgeting and getting nervous about Sirius. The man was rash and came up with idiotic plans nearly every moment he became bored.

Who knew what the Animagus could get up to without guidance. So, he hurriedly excused himself and practically ran back to his personal chambers. When he entered, he settled the privacy wards back around his chambers and strode into the parlor.

He turned around, and Sirius smiled at him from where he was curled up on the couch reading a book. "Hey." The Animagus greeted, stretching.

"Hullo. I apologize for taking so long." Severus said as he stripped off his cloak and threw it over the back of an armchair.

"It's alright. I took a nap." Sirius said, shrugging one shoulder.

Severus tossed Sirius a half-smile and stripped out of his jacket. As he turned around to fold his jacket and clock together, he felt Sirius stand and approach him from behind.

"Sev?" Sirius asked, pressing his lips against the hollow of soft skin just behind the shell of Severus' ear.

"Yes?" Severus asked as the Animagus slipped his arms around the Potions master's waist.

"I have decided to take you on another date." Sirius murmured, immediately catching Severus' undivided attention.

"Is that so?" Severus whispered, letting the fabric of his cloak and jacket fall to the back of the chair before him.

"Yes." Sirius breathed into the raven-haired man's ear.

Severus sighed softly and half-turned to face his lover, a small smile flitting across his lips. "Oh? Where too?"

"I don't know…how about…Paris?" Sirius whispered, smiling as Severus turned around fully and put his arms over Sirius' shoulders.

"Paris?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm." Sirius let go of his lover and strolled back over to the couch and picked up the book she'd set down. "This is a love story set in Paris." He handed Severus the book, who flipped through the pages quickly.

Severus' smile brightened. "I like it. No one should know who you are there." He said softly as Sirius pulled them down onto the couch.

"Exactly." Sirius said, shifting Severus onto his lap.

The Potions master sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Sirius' shoulders, snuggling against the Animagus' chest. Sirius gently captured Severus' lips with his own, kissing him softly. Severus melted against the Animagus, eyes fluttering closed.

Suddenly, a sharp knock rang from the door and Minerva called, "Severus!"

The two men jumped and jerked out of their kiss, eyes wide. Severus scrambled off of Sirius' lap and practically dragged the Animagus up and over to his bedroom. "Stay in here!" Severus hissed, shoving him inside and slamming the door.

The Potions master hurriedly smoothed down his clothes, attempted to look composed, and opened the door of his personal chambers. "Ah, Minerva. What can I do for you?"

The Transfigurations professor pushed him aside and entered his rooms, swiftly closing the door behind her. "I know you're the last person that would care, but Sirius Black went missing from Grimmauld Place around 5 last night." She said, worry lines creasing her forehead.

Severus blanched on the inside. "Ah. And have you found him yet?" He asked, feigning irritation.

"No! We've been searching London, Tonks contacted the Ministry…" Minerva looked frantic. "I don't know what to do!"

"It's alright, Minerva."

Both professors whipped around to see Sirius nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe of Severus' bedroom. Severus sighed and raised his hand to cover his face. Minerva looked between them, a strange mix of shock and confusion on her face.

"Sirius! What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked, striding towards him.

Then she whirled to face Severus. "Severus! Why is Sirius in your private rooms?" She demanded, her voice rising to a near shriek.

"Well, besides fucking me…not much of anything." Sirius said calmly, strolling out past her and gathering Severus into his arms. "We're dating, see?"

Severus pushed him away and scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring, focused, at the ground. Minerva stared at them in blatant shock. "Dating? You two?" She gave a little hysterical laugh. "No!"

"Yes." Sirius said smugly.

Severus closed his eyes. "Severus?" Minerva asked, eyes wide. "Is this true?"

Severus gave a tiny, curt nod. "Yes." He said meekly.

"Oh." She said, sinking down into an armchair. "Oh."

Severus sighed and sat across from her, Sirius at his side on the couch. "I didn't realize having him over for a few hours would start such a fuss." Severus said apologetically.

"Yeah! I was just taking him on a date…" Sirius said in a whiney tone.

Minerva looked at them both in complete and totally shock. "I see." She fixed her gaze on Severus. "How did this happen?"

"We…well, Sirius claimed he…um…he wanted me and…well, you see…" Severus trailed off awkwardly, folding his hands in his lap and fidgeting.

"We fucked." Sirius said bluntly, throwing his arm across Severus' shoulders.

Severus felt a violently red blush heat on his high cheekbones as he stared at his lap, eyes downcast. The Potions master swallowed heavily as Sirius pressed a kiss against his temple. "And then again, after the next Order meeting. So…I decided to ask him out." Sirius said, pulling Severus closer.

Severus shifted away from his lover, a cold mask falling onto his features as the blush faded. "Indeed. Potter, the Weasleys, Lupin and Miss Granger know already." Severus said stiffly, standing and turning aside.

Minerva stared blankly at Sirius, who was frowning at Snape. "And…why has it taken this long for us to find out about it?" Minerva asked softly, standing as well.

"Sev wanted to see when people could find out…or guess, or whatever." Sirius answered, standing as well and moving to the upset man's side.

The Animagus gently slipped his arm around Severus' waist, tugging the taller man towards him. "But who cares? I'm not embarrassed by it. I want people to know." Sirius said, looking up into Severus' eyes as the other turned to him in surprise.

Minerva smiled at the small exchange. "Y-You do?" Severus stammered.

"Hells, yeah." Sirius joked pressing a swift kiss against Severus' thin lips before drawing away and facing Minerva. "Now, what do you lot say about going back to Head Quarters and calling off the hunt, hmm?"

Severus felt a smile grace his lips as he interlaced his fingers with Sirius'. "Alright."

Minerva stood as the two approached the fireplace. Sirius tossed in some Floo powder and shouted, "12, Grimmuald Place!"

-ooOoo-

When Severus and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace of Grimmuald Place, Severus immediately released Sirius' hand and moved away from the Animagus. Minerva popped out behind them a small, satisfied smile on her face.

Nearly the entire Order of the Phoenix was there. Remus, the Weasleys (Minus Ron, Fred, George and Ginny), Tonks, Shacklebot, and Mad-Eye all stared at them as Sirius smiled. "Hey."

The room erupted with anger and joy at the sight of the Animagus. Sirius frowned, and after a few unsuccessful minutes of him trying to get the Order members to calm down, Severus barked icily, "Quiet!" Everyone went silent and stared at him expectantly. "As you can see, I've retrieved your mutt for you. Good day."

With that, he whirled and attempted to stalk back to the fireplace. Sirius grabbed his arm, spun him around and smiled, looking him in the eyes. "Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?" He asked innocently.

Severus swallowed, then, before the incredulous members of the Order could react, he leaned in and gave Sirius a light peck on the cheek. Then, in a blaze of emerald flames, he was gone.

Sirius turned and tried to follow Severus through the Floo back to Hogwarts, but Minerva pushed him back into the living room, glaring sternly. "Oh, no. You can see your boyfriend later. You two have caused enough trouble today as it is."

"Boyfriend?" Tonks asked, a confused expression mirroring everyone except the matriarch and patriarch of the Weasley family, Sirius' and Remus' expressions.

"They're dating, apparently." The room, again, exploded with sound.

Minerva held up her hand for silence, which was reluctantly given. "We were out on a date. And sleeping." Sirius said huffily. "You didn't all have to freak out…"

"It was very irresponsible for you to leave without telling anyone!" Molly started a lecture.

"So, I wanted to see my lover! So what?" Sirius shouted. "Leave me alone!"

He had to admit, he was pissed. Severus had backed out of telling everyone, and now he was saddled with explaining. Without waiting for a response, he stalked out of the room, ran upstairs, and slammed the door.

-ooOoo-


	12. Carefully Optimistic

*****JULES***: GO TO CHAOTER 28 IMMEDIATELY AND READ THE NOTE I LEFT YOU. RIGHT NOW. THANKS. DON'T WORRY, THERE AREN'T SPOILERS, AND THE NOTE IS GOOD. ~G-D/VEO**

**A/N: So, I re-did chapters 11 and now 12. If you want the originals (with their kinky nonsense) drop me a review. Where should I go with this next?**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 12::VenusEvilOverlord**

Sirius blinked as a steady tapping noise broke through his thoughts. Slowly, he rolled over and stared at the window. A grey owl was persistently tapping its beak against the window, a letter clutched in its talons.

With a sigh, the Animagus stood and opened the window. The bird flew in and landed on his desk, then offered the letter. Sirius took it and shooed the owl towards the window. The owl hooted loudly and made itself at home. Rolling his eyes, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

'_Dear Sirius,_

_I shall attempt to make this short and as painless as possible. I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I was…frightened. I think we should plan how to tell them. Sirius, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? Would you like me to come back tonight or…another time?_

_Carefully optimistic,_

_Severus.'_

Sirius re-read the letter and grinned, his bad mood evaporating. He hadn't expected an apology so soon. Actually, he hadn't expected an apology at all. With a small smile, he swiftly penned his reply beneath Severus' paragraph.

'_Dear Sev,_

_It's good to hear from you so soon. Missing me already? You can Floo back tonight if you want. I don't know if Minerva's back at Hogwarts yet…so be careful when you come through. Everybody's downstairs freaking out because the cat told them our secret. See you in a while?_

_Stop being a worry-wart, I love you,_

_Sirius.'_

He attached the letter to the owl's leg, then sent the bird off. With a small smile, he settled back down on his bed to wait.

-ooOoo-

Severus was pacing back and forth, fretting, when Eros flew back into the owlrey with his letter. He frowned and opened it, reading swiftly. A small smile on his lips, he whirled and practically ran back to the dungeons. He took a deep, composing breath, and Floo'd into the living room of Grimmuald Place.

Everyone whipped around to stare at him. He ignored them, face a blank mask, and strode up the stairs. He rapped his knuckles on Sirius' door, and the Animagus immediately emitted him to the room.

Severus sank down in relief on Sirius' bed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry…" He sighed, closing his eyes.

Sirius sat beside him and whispered, "I forgive you."

Severus took a shuddering breath and leant into the arm Sirius put around his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of Severus' head. ".But you pissed me off, leaving like that." He said quietly, pulling Severus' chin up as the Potions master opened his eyes.

"I…I was-"

"Frightened, I know. You said as much in your letter, Mr. Carefully Optimistic." Sirius teased softly.

Severus' cheeks heated up in a blush, and he turned aside. "Gods…I just…froze up." He sighed. "How are we going to tell them?"

"The next Order meeting is tonight. We'll say we have an announcement to make, and we'll tell them that we're dating, simple as that." Sirius said. "Okay?"

Severus nodded and leaned into Sirius' chest. "Alright. Do you…do you think you could say it? Please?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Sirius smiled. "The meeting will be in about an hour and a half, so we have time." He purred, smirking at his lover.

"Time? For what?" Severus asked innocently, missing the sexual innuendo completely.

Sirius' smirk brightened and he switched gears. "For planning our date in the City of Love, of course!" To punctuate the last syllable, he playfully tackled Severus to the bed and began tickling him without mercy.

Severus shrieked with laughter and writhed beneath the Animagus, who happily pinned him down and continued torturing him. When Sirius finally stopped, Severus gasped for air, sniggering slightly.

Sirius smiled and lay down besides Severus. "So have you ever been to Paris?" He asked.

"Once, with Narcissa on a business trip for managing the Malfoy Estates." Severus responded when he'd regained his breath. "Years go."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Severus turned to look at Sirius. "How about you?"

"Summer once with mum and Regulus when we were real young. From before Hogwarts." Sirius responded.

"Ah."

"Yep."

Severus yawned. "I'm not used to being up shagging all the time…" He sighed apologetically.

Sirius grinned and made his way under the covers of his bed, Severus quickly following suit. "Nap?"

Frankly, although he'd already taken a nap earlier that day, he wanted to watch his lover sleep. He looked so peaceful…

Severus snuggled into his arms and let his eyes drift shut. "G'Night…"

Sirius smiled. "I'll wake you up for the meeting."


	13. Announcements and Insecurities

**A/N: What should happen to the boys when they get to Paris? R&R!**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 13::VenusEvilOverlord**

Sirius was downstairs in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk and glowering at anyone who dared come in to talk with him, when the other Order members began arriving. Albus smiled at him and made himself at home, and Sirius put his milk away to turn and go back upstairs and into his room.

He paused and stopped short, staring as he realized what he was watching. Severus was observing himself in the mirror, shirtless, and obviously irritated by what he saw. Sirius couldn't be seen in the mirror from where he was standing, so he could watch without complaint from his lover.

Severus let out an irate sigh and turned slightly, raking his gaze over his reflection with a disgusted expression on his face. His lips curled up into a sneer, and he muttered to himself, "Why he cares for _this_ I'll never know…"

Sirius felt his chest tighten at the self-loathing in Severus' very demeanor in the way he looked at his reflection. Tiny slivers of crescent-shaped scars peppered Severus' backs, shoulders, and chest, as did other oddly shaped marks. One particular scar that Sirius had noticed, but never commented on, ran from the Potions master's right shoulder to his left hip, marring the porcelain skin of his back.

"Hideous." Severus spat, voice dripping with hate.

Sirius felt a pit of anger begin burning in his stomach. "You are _not_ hideous." He growled, stepping into the room behind Severus, who whipped around to look at him.

The other man scoffed. "Right." He snapped sarcastically. "Why you find any interest in…_this_…I'll never be able to comprehend."

Sirius promptly stalked forward and grabbed Severus' face in between his hands. "Take that back!" He ordered, looking deeply into Severus' obsidian eyes.

Severus swallowed, eyes narrowing. "No! I mean it! I'm ugly, and I don't understand what you see in me!"

"Everything!" Sirius shouted, giving Severus a small shake.

-ooOoo-

Hermione and Harry both jumped slightly as they passed outside of Sirius' bedroom. They had been heading downstairs to speak with the Order members when they heard Sirius bark out angrily, "Everything!"

The two exchanged a glance and pressed themselves up against the wall to listen. Snape replied in just as an angry tone, "Like what? Name one good quality I have."

"I've told you, I adore your eyes!" Sirius said, shaking Severus again.

Snape snorted inordinately. "A _quality_, Sirius. Not a physical look."

"You're intelligent, and you're brave, and you're romantic, when you want to be. And you're shy, and that's cute, and when you feel like it, you can be the most passionate person I've ever met!" Sirius said shortly, pulling Severus in for a crushing hug. "And Gods, I love you…"

Severus pushed him away and turned aside, bitterly snapping, "But why? What do you see in me?"

"I just told you, God damn it! Who gives a fuck what I see in you, what does it matter? I love you, right?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other in open shock. Snape swallowed audibly. "B-But…_why,_ Sirius?" Severus let out a shuddery breath. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know, Sev. But I do know this." Sirius walked over and took both of Severus hands between his own.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you, Severus. So, it's not gonna' be easy. It's gonna' be really hard. But I wanna' do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. And we're gonna' argue and we're gonna' piss each other off, but I don't care. I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're mine, forever. I love you."

Severus was trembling by the end of Sirius' heartfelt speech, and he didn't respond for a moment. "I…I don't know what to say…" Snape whispered hoarsely, looking away and fluttering his eyelashes to bat back the tears welling up behind his eyes.

Sirius chuckled softly. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything." He murmured, brushing his fingers across Severus' high cheek bone.

In response, Severus leaned into Sirius' touch and nestled up against the Animagus' chest. "I…I'm so sorry…" He breathed.

"For what?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow in inquisition.

"That you have to settle for something as worthless as me." Severus muttered dejectedly.

"Severus!" Sirius barked. "Would you stop saying shit like that? Goddamn…Sev, babe, love, you are not worthless, or ugly, or whatever. I'm not 'settling' for anything. I love you." Sirius said, hugging Snape forcefully.

"I don't understand…"

"It's simple." Sirius tried to coax Severus into looking into his eyes, but he finally had to grab Severus' face and pull him around. "Look at me! Three words. I. Love. You. Alright?"

Severus nodded. "I still don't know why, but…okay…" He said softly.

"Are we clear on the subject?" Sirius asked sternly.

"Yes, Sirius."

"And do you know that I am not settling for anything?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"And that I love you?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"Good boy." Sirius kissed Snape on the forehead. "We gotta' get down to the meeting."

Severus nodded and turned out of Sirius' grasp to find his shirt. Sirius gently grabbed his elbow, and instead handed him one of his own shirts. "Wear this."

"Why?"

"It'll make people realize that we don't give a fuck about what they think."

Severus gave a small smirk and allowed Sirius to tug the shirt over his head. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to appear calm and collected.

"Don't worry. If anyone gets pissed at you, I'll knock their lights out." Sirius said nonchalantly.

"And if anyone gets pissed at you, I'll hex them into next month." Severus replied.

Harry and Hermione, smiling, darted back to Harry and Ron's room, bursting with discussion of the conversation they had just witnessed.

-ooOoo-

Severus and Sirius entered the kitchen side by side, then sat in the two empty seats between Remus and Mad-Eye. Albus smiled at them, as did Minerva and Molly. "Ah, my boys. Thank you for arriving. Now, we can start the meeting." Dumbledore said cheerfully, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

When the official business was discussed and finished, Molly served dinner, and Sirius claimed loudly, "I have an announcement to make!"

Severus fidgeted slightly, and Sirius gently squeezed his knee under the table for reassurance. "Severus and I are dating."

A roar of confusion and shock went up.

Severus felt his ears go red as he looked down, suddenly finding the wood grain of the table very interesting. Dumbledore called for quiet, and everyone settled down. "Is this true, my boy?" He asked Severus.

Severus nodded curtly, gaze darting throughout the room as he refused to look anyone in the eye. "Yes. Sirius and I are in a relationship."

Molly beamed approvingly at them, and Minerva said, "I always knew there was more than just blind hate between you two."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Mmhhmm. And we wanna' go to Paris." He announced.

"What?" Mad-Eye barked suddenly, making Severus jump.

"Pardon?" Severus asked timidly.

"You-Black? You can't…no!" Moody shouted, making Severus scoot away from him, eyes wide.

The Auror promptly uncapped his hipflask and took a swig. Everyone chuckled, and several congratulations were given. Dinner was eaten quickly, and the atmosphere was fairly awkward until Albus said, "Well, my boys, you'll be leaving for France tomorrow and spend the week there, all expenses paid."

"What?" Severus said indignantly. "I've classes to teach!"

"I'll hire Horace Slughorn as your momentary replacement."

"But I have essays to grade and my duties as Head of Slytherin!"

"You have not taken a single vacation off in the fourteen years you've worked at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. So as a member of my staff, I'm politely kicking you out of school for the week and sending you to Paris." Albus said cheerfully.

Severus made a very good impression of a fish as he watched Albus sweep out of the room, smiling. "But-but-but!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sev. It'll be fun." Sirius teased lightly. "I'm goin' up, good night, you lot."

With that, he vanished up the stairs, Severus following numbly.


	14. The City of Love Lost?

**A/N: The boys go to Paris and the fun starts ;D Khaine and Raoul are my OCs. Sorry for not updating for so long. :O What should Sirius' reaction be? And the Order? And the staff of Hoggywarts?**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 14::VenusEvilOverlord **

Severus stood hesitantly beside Sirius as they checked into the French hotel, a cozy place on a cute little street near the Eifel Tower. A luggage boy chirped something at them in French and dashed up the stairs to what was presumably their room, carrying the luggage they'd packed earlier that day.

The two men headed up to their room, which had a single queen-sized bed, a desk with a lamp and a chair, and a television. The luggage boy dropped off their bags and smiled before darting back down the hallway. "Cute kid, eh?" Sirius noted absentmindedly.

Severus nodded and shrugged out of his jacket. It had taken them a few hours to find a hotel that they liked, and they had been up all night planning where to go and cuddling. "I think I would like to rest before we go out again." Severus said, placing his jacket over the back of the chair and hopping up onto the soft bed.

He sank back and closed his eyes, then felt the mattress dip beside him a moment later as Sirius joined him. The Animagus yawned and said, "Me too."

Severus rolled over and wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist, nuzzling up against him. "Wake me up when it's time to go…"

He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber, Sirius holding him close. After watching his lover sleep for a few minutes, Sirius directed his wand at the desk and _Accio'd_ a travel book over to him.

The scruffy man scanned through the index and found what he was searching for. First, the nice, romantic restaurants that Paris was famous for. Second, bars and nightclubs. After memorizing several addresses in each category, he tossed the book onto the nightstand, pulled Severus closer, and drifted off to sleep.

-ooOoo-

A few hours later, the two were standing outside of a nightclub. Specifically, a gay nightclub. In a shady part of town. They exchanged a glance, then Severus asked, "Are you sure you wanna' have us go in there? Couldn't we just go to a café or something?"

Sirius grinned. "Naw, this'll be fun, c'mon!" He gently grabbed Snape by the elbow and led him inside, Severus hesitantly following.

The club was dark, but had plenty of flashing strobe lights. It smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke, and it made Severus' eyes water slightly. "Ugh, it smells like something died in here." The Potions master muttered, grimacing.

"Maybe somethin' did, honey!" A plump, curly haired woman said, grinning as they walked past the bar.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius. The Animagus shrugged one shoulder and said, "Ignore them. Let's get a drink." He promptly ordered them two beers.

They sat down, Severus wincing at the loud, dirty lyric-ed music. Sirius was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and dark denim jeans, high-top Converse sneakers completing the sexy look. Severus, on the other hand, was wearing black skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt with ankle-high combat boots.

"So." Sirius began. "You wanna' dance?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

Severus made a face. "Dance? To this music?" He scoffed and took a sip of his beer. "I don't know, Sirius."

"Oh, come on! It'll be great!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Sirius…I don't know…" Severus said as Sirius stood. "Do we have to?"

"Please?"

"Sirius…"

"Pretty please?" Sirius turned his kicked-puppy-in-the-rain eyes on Severus.

Severus swallowed. "All right. Just for a while." He allowed Sirius to gently lead him out to the dance floor, where the bodies were close-packed and everyone was dancing dirty.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders, pulling him in close. Severus placed his arms around Sirius' waist in turn, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip and gazing at Sirius.

The two began to sway to the music, grinding their hips together and moving with the beat. Severus made a small noise in the back of his throat as Sirius' leg slipped between his, the Animagus moving closer.

Severus leaned closer and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder, closing his eyes. Sirius tugged Severus closer, grinding himself harder against the Potions master. He swallowed as Severus jerked out of his grip and turned around.

He aligned himself with Sirius, then grabbed Sirius' hands and rested them on his bony hips. Sirius pulled him backwards, and Severus felt the other begin grinding against him. They danced for a while longer, than Severus said, "I'm going to go sit down. This music is giving me a headache."

Sirius nodded. "Hey, you mind if I stay out here for a while longer?" He asked.

Severus looked at him oddly. "And dance…with other guys?"

"Yeah. Nothing serious, though." Sirius said firmly.

Severus swallowed and nodded. "Okay." He pulled away and headed back to the counter.

His beer had been left untouched, so he sat down and took a sip. A red-haired man sat next to him. "Hey." The ginger greeted, flashing him a charming smile.

"Hullo." Severus said politely, taking another sip.

The Potions master watched in amusement as Sirius began dancing in a goofy, unattractive manner with a short-haired blonde. "So." The ginger said calmly.

"So, indeed." Severus responded.

"British, huh?" The red-head asked, obviously attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes. I'm on vacation with my lover." Severus replied, taking another sip of beer.

"Ah. So you're taken, then."

"Yes." Severus glanced up. "I'm Severus."

The red-head brightened. "Khaine." They shook hands, and Severus gave a small smile.

"And you?" Severus prompted, returning his attention to Sirius.

"I'm here alone." Khaine said, shrugging one shoulder. "Just here to pick up a one-night stand."

Severus snorted and took another sip of his beer. "Want some?" He offered the can to Khaine, who gladly took it and drank deeply.

He returned the bottle, and Severus drank deeply as well. Sirius was dancing with the blonde, grinding and talking. Snape rolled his eyes and returned to speaking with the other man.

"So, what part of England are you from?" Khaine asked, ordering a tequila.

"Right outside of London." Severus answered. "We got here this morning. Do you live around here? You don't sound French."

"Nah, I'm not French. I'm from the States. I've been here two years. Left home, moved." Khaine said nonchalantly.

"Ah. How old are you?" Severus asked, turning to look straight at the ginger.

"28." Khaine said, shrugging one shoulder. "You?"

"37." Severus glanced up, and his eyes widened slightly.

"You okay?" Khaine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Severus shook his head slightly and took another sip of the alcohol.

Sirius was kissing the blonde. Passionately. And humping his leg.

Severus bit his lip as Khaine glanced out at the two. "Is that your lover? The cute blonde?"

"No. No, he's the dark-haired one." Severus answered without looking back at the two.

"Oh. And you're okay with him…humping that blonde's leg?" Khaine asked incredulously.

Severus frowned slightly. "He said it was nothing serious."

"Mhhmm. That's what they all say." Khaine drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Sirius is different." Severus snapped.

"Sure." Khaine shrugged and glanced out at the pair. "Ugh, he acts like a dog."

Severus scowled and faced Khaine. "He does not!" He snarled.

Khaine smirked. "You're jealous that isn't you."

Severus stiffened and glared at the beer can. "If you say so."

"You know…we could get him back better than ever." Khaine hinted slyly.

Severus blinked. "What?"

"How about you and me go dance, you get Sirius, and I get the blonde?" Khaine offered.

Severus stayed silent for a minute, then nodded. "Nothing serious."

"Of course not." Khaine responded, a bit too eagerly.

Seconds later, Severus and Khaine were next to Sirius and the blonde, grinding and dancing dirtily. It took Sirius a moment to realize who it was with the red-head, but smirked and just began grinding harder with the blonde.

After several minutes of trying to out-do each other, another group of people shoved past, laughing and drunkenly dancing. Severus lost sight of Sirius and the blonde, and said so to Khaine. They continued for a minute, then started searching for the other two.

Half an hour later, Khaine said quietly, "Sev, I think he dumped you."

Severus stared at Khaine in realization that the red-head's words were true. He swallowed and murmured, "I think so too."

Khaine gently placed a hand on Severus' shoulders. "We can go back to my place and just hang out for a while if you want, no strings attached." He offered hopefully.

Severus swallowed again and nodded slightly. "Yes. That sounds acceptable."

It hurt that Sirius had so easily left him. It hurt a lot. Every time Severus opened up to someone, he got hurt. And now…he numbly followed Khaine, and by the time they had arrived at the ginger's flat, it had started to rain.

Khaine took his jacket and made his way into the kitchen to get them drinks. Severus' head was a bit fuzzy from the alcohol and the emotional pain, so he accepted the wine without a second thought.

The red-head sat them on the couch and put on a reality TV show, something that hardly interested Severus. The Potions master's thoughts revolved around Sirius and the way he had gone with that blonde.

"Nothing serious." Severus said softly, voice rough with restrained emotion.

Before he could react, Khaine pulled him into a hug and murmured into his ear, "I told you that's what they all say. He was using you, Severus."

Severus shook his head violently. "No he wasn't!" He spat, pulling away from the red-head and standing up.

Khaine got to his feet slowly and gently pushed Severus back down. "Let's forget about Sirius tonight, okay?"

Severus reached for the third glass of wine and drained it, onyx eyes glazed over with the effects of the alcohol. He was drunk, and he knew it. But he didn't care. He would do anything to close the fresh wound Sirius had torn through his heart.

So Severus allowed Khaine to gently push him down into a lying down position on the couch and straddle his hips. When the ginger kissed him, Severus responded disinterestedly. He didn't remember moving to the bedroom.

The next morning, Khaine gave him an Aspirin for his hangover, served him breakfast, and gave him his address for future reference. The ginger gave him directions back to the club so Severus could find his way back to the hotel, feeling empty and betrayed.

They hadn't even survived one night in the 'City of Love'. Severus made his way back to the hotel, sore and hollow on the inside. When he arrived at their room, Sirius wasn't there. _Probably still with that blonde…_ Severus thought bitterly as he mechanically gathered the few things he'd brought and Disapparated out of the room and back outside of the gates of Hogwarts.

He shrunk his belongings and put them in his pocket, then began the long, cold walk towards the castle.


	15. The Miscommunication Between Lovers

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 15::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: Sirius' POV for chapter 14! How should Sirius fix this?**

Sirius glared as he and Raoul (the blonde he'd met on the dance floor) searched for Severus and that red-haired guy. The Potions master and the ginger had disappeared shortly after a group of drunk idiots had separated them from Sirius and Raoul.

Raoul was pretending to be interested in looking for Severus, but all he cared about was sex, so he melted into the crowd before Sirius could react. With a heavy sigh, Sirius came to the conclusion that Severus was no longer intramural the club. So, he stepped out into the now steadily pouring rain.

He headed back to the hotel, figuring that if Severus had left, he would have gone there. By the time he reached their room and found it empty, he was soaking wet and worried out of his mind about his lover.

"Sev?" He called into the silent room.

No response. Sirius ran back down to the lobby and demanded to know if anyone had seen Severus. With no lead and about an hour wandering around in the rain, Sirius headed back to their hotel room and fell into a fitful sleep, not even bothering to change into his pajamas.

When he awoke, the dawn light was streaming through the window. He scrambled for a change of clothes, then ran downstairs and ate breakfast on the go. He headed back out into the drying streets of Paris, struggling to find Severus before the other man did something stupid like think Sirius had betrayed him.

Nearly an hour of wandering around, Sirius' feet ached and he literally had to drag himself back to the hotel. When he arrived he collapsed face-first on the bed. After several minutes of lying there pondering how he would find Snape, he rolled over and glanced across the room.

Severus' things weren't there. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit! Sirius hurled himself off the bed and dove into Padfoot form, frantically sniffing around. Severus' scent, recent, was in the room. He snuffled around a bit some more and realized that Severus smelled like he was distressed. He was fearful and sad and…hurt.

Sirius shifted out of his Animagus form and sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, Gods…" He sighed, rubbing his fists against his eyes and then taking a deep breath. "Severus you idiot…"

He grabbed his stuff and shrank it before stuffing it in his jacket pocket and Disapparating into an alleyway outside of Grimmuald Place. He swiftly made his way into the building, making sure no one saw him outside or in. Hurrying up to his room, Sirius curled up on the bed and began debating ways to convince Severus that they were okay.

-ooOoo-

Severus was in the library in the Restricted Section, searching for a book, when Remus strolled in and stopped short. "Severus?" He asked, confused.

"What?" Severus snarled, snatching a book from the shelf and cradling it to his chest in an unconscious act of self-defense.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris with Sirius?" Remus asked calmly, watching Severus with doe-like brown eyes.

Severus scoffed bitterly. "Right. As if. The mutt decided to take us to a club so he could cavort with other men." He said, voice dripping with venom.

Remus' expression darkened. "He did _what_?"

"Last I saw him he was making out with some blonde. It doesn't matter though. It was a doomed relationship from the start." With that, Severus whirled and stormed out of the library, black cloak billowing.

When he arrived in his room, he found a small tawny owl waiting for him. The letter was addressed to him in Sirius' familiar handwriting. Without hesitation, he snatched it from the owl and set it on fire.

Not bothering to watch, he let the flames run down until the entire envelope was engulfed in fire. When all that remains was ashes, Severus sank down into an armchair and curled up with his knees pressed against his chest.

It hurt. Oh, Gods, it hurt so badly. He wanted Sirius back. He heated himself for trusting Black enough to open up…to let this happen. Again. Every single fucking time he opened up he or the other person got hurt. "No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!" Severus shouted into the silence of his personal chambers.

Even these rooms reeked of Sirius. Everywhere he went; memories chased him, taunting him. After practically walking around the entire school, Severus made his way to the Astronomy Tower and broke down completely.

Back to the wall, he sank to the floor, sobbing into his arms. Nearly ten minutes later, he still couldn't stop weeping, and he finally just gave in and sobbed with a wild abandon.

Sprout found him like that, having come up to prune a vine climbing the tower. "Severus?" She asked incredulously.

He didn't even bother trying to respond, his entire body trembling with the force of his sobs. Severus felt Sprout sit next to him and settle her arm around his shoulders, holding him close until he regained himself.

Soon enough, he found himself in the staff room with Minerva, Albus, Remus and Pomona staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He twisted his hands in the fabric of his cloak and said hoarsely, "I'm done with Sirius. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was there for other men. We…I think…I can't…  
>After he stammered that out, his voice broke with emotion and he buried his face in his arm.<p>

Minerva gently stroked his hair and held him for comfort while Remus stood silently, anger building against Sirius. Pomona left to go find a Calming Draught, and Albus stood quietly beside Lupin, nibbling on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

-ooOoo-

The next week was horrible for Severus. He taught classes numbly, viciously degrading the Gryffindors and taking his pain out on Harry. He received an owl every day from Sirius, but with every letter, there was a pile of ash. He didn't read a single one.

Finally, the next Order meeting came. Severus sat as far away from Sirius as possible, with Remus and Minerva on either side of him. He made his report on the Dark Lord with a cold, emotionless mask on his face.

When the meeting was nearly finished, Minerva walked over to Sirius. "Mr. Black." She said icily, leaning in to whisper so only he could hear. "If you ever hurt Severus again I will personally castrate you."

Sirius' eyes widened as they flew to Severus, who pointedly ignored him. "I didn't mean to-"

The room froze as a loud _smack_ resounded from the force of Minerva slapping Sirius as hard as she could. The Animagus slowly reached up and brushed his fingers across his face, eyes wide with shock.

"You will never come near him again, do you understand me?" Minerva spat, anger gleaming in her eyes.

"But…" Sirius stammered as he looked at Severus, eyes pleading. "Sev?"

"I want nothing to do with you and your tendencies of cheating on people." Severus said coldly before stalking out of the room, leaving a group of shocked Order members behind.

Sirius shoved past Minerva and darted out into the hallway after him. "I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh, really?" Severus whirled to face him, pain and fury dancing in his obsidian eyes. "Then what do you call eloping off with the blonde-what's-his-face?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, and his voice lowered dangerously. "I'm not having this conversation in front of them."

"I'm not having this conversation at all." Severus snarled, turning on his heel and slamming out of the door.

A loud _crack_ resounded from the street from where he Apparated, leaving Sirius standing in the hallway alone and confused. He stumbled back into the kitchen to face angry and disgusted looks from the other Order members.

"I did not cheat on him, I swear!" Sirius said urgently, eyes wide.

Remus grabbed him by his lower arm and dragged him into the room. "So that explains why Sprout found him in the Astronomy Tower, sobbing his eyes out?" He asked dangerously, brown eyes dark with anger.

Sirius blinked. "I…I didn't cheat on him though. He said it was alright for me to dance with the other guy!" He insisted.

"Mmhmm." Remus hummed sarcastically. "Well, until you fix this, I will be watching you. Do not hurt him any more than he already is."

Sirius stumbled up to his room and curled up in Padfoot form on his bed, pressing his nose to the pillow and breathing in Severus' faint musk. What had he done?


	16. Together Again

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 16::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: So, LM Ryder gave me a review that said they thought Harry needed to confront Sev about his anger management, and needs to 'smack Sirius upside the nose and force him and Snape to talk'…so that is exactly what shall happen! Thank you sir or madam! On with le story!**

"I can't believe Snape is taking the break up so hard. And the way he's taking it out on you is completely unfair." Hermione said to Harry as they walked to the dungeons for Potions class.

"I know. I mean, I can't believe that Sirius actually cheated on him after what we overheard before the meeting when they announced that they were together." Harry replied, hugging his books close as they entered the classroom.

"I feel bad for him, but he shouldn't be nasty to you. He's really taking it hard." Hermione paused. "I think you should try talking to him."

"I was planning to stay after class." Harry said as they took their seats in the middle of the room, trying to stay as far away from the Slytherins as possible.

The door slammed open again as Snape stalked in a billowing ebony storm cloud of robes, a scowl on his face. "Turn to page three hundred and forty seven." He whipped his wand at the chalk board, and instructions appeared in his concise, spidery handwriting.

"You will finish the potion by the end of class, bottle it, and have a sample at my desk. Work with the partner next to you, start now." With that, he sat at his desk and pulled a stack of second year essays towards him, beginning to grade them harshly.

The students scrambled for their ingredients and materials, and soon, they were brewing everything to Snape's exact standards. By the end of class, Hermione and Harry had gotten nearly thirty points deducted from Gryffindor, not including the other Lions in the class.

As everyone filed out of the classroom, Hermione sent Harry an encouraging glance, then left. Snape didn't even glance up as Harry said softly, "Professor Snape? May I talk to you?"

"About what, Mr. Potter?" He asked silkily.

"Sirius."

Snape stiffened, his quill not scratching on the parchment anymore. "Could you repeat that, Mr. Potter?"

"I want to talk to you about Sirius, Professor Snape." Harry said calmly.

"And what makes you think that I would consider speaking to you about your Godfather?" Snape asked icily.

"Because you're in love with him and he's been an arse to you." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Snape looked up slowly and fixed Harry with a deadly glare. "I beg your pardon?"

"You love Sirius. Because he's offered to give you comfort, and you know what, he likes you too." Harry said, standing firmly beneath Snape's icy gaze.

"Whatever made you think that you can come into my office and tell me how I feel about your Godmutt was sorely mistaken!" Snape spat, standing up and knocking his chair backwards and advancing around the desk, fury sparking in his eyes.

"Sirius swears he didn't cheat on you." Harry muttered.

"Sirius Black decided that he was going to use me for my body and nothing else, now get out of my office!" Severus snarled, fists clenching at his sides.

"You're wrong." Harry said, taking a single step back as Severus advanced.

"No! Black was taking advantage of my weaknesses, and he used me!" Severus spat, onyx eyes absolutely alive with the force of his anger.

"He still wants you. He loves you, Professor."

"That is a _lie_!" Snape growled.

"No it isn't. For the past week he's hardly eaten. And he hasn't come out of his room." Harry said calmly.

Snape stared at him, onyx eyes still alight with anger. "Black hates me. I hate him. Enough said. Now get out."

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "I think you should talk to him."

"There is _nothing_ to talk about!" Snape shouted, slamming a fist onto his desk.

"Yes there is. Next Order meeting is tonight. You need to talk to him. Please." Harry begged, jade eyes wide.

Severus faltered. "Give me one good reason I should listen to the man who I've hated the majority of my life. Please, tell me, Potter." He drawled sarcastically, temper flaring slightly.

"Because you love each other and you need to make up." Harry stepped forward, and before Snape could react, slipped his arms around his waist. "My mum would be happy for you two."

Severus froze, onyx eyes wide. Harry gently rubbed soothing circles into the small of Severus' back, holding onto him tightly. Snape swallowed and the fight went out of him, almost suddenly. "Alright…I'll speak with him. But I'll make no guarantees that I'll get back together with him." He murmured softly into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and pulled back. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight, then, Professor?"

Severus nodded, and Harry grinned. Then, he was gone.

-ooOoo-

The Order meeting was long and tedious, and by the time it was over and dinner was being served, tensions were high. Everyone who stayed for the evening meal was surprised that Severus stayed, still sitting as far away from Sirius as he could, now flanked by Remus and Molly.

Molly was holding quite the nasty grudge over Sirius; she was furious that he had cheated on Severus and was lying about it. When everyone was finished with dinner and most of them had cleared out, Sirius approached Severus hesitantly.

"Can we…can we talk?" Sirius asked quietly, eyes full of a sad hope.

Severus swallowed, realizing that Molly, Remus, Harry, Hermione and the other Weasleys were watching out of the corners of their eyes, keeping quiet. The Potions master nodded and watched as Sirius' face relaxed in relief.

Silently, he followed, ignoring Harry's triumphant grin. They headed up the familiar path to Sirius' room, and both were flooded with memories. Severus breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a moment as grief cascaded over him.

Sirius watched as Severus breathed heavily for a moment, then swallowed audibly and opened his eyes. Sirius gestured at the bed, but Severus stayed standing silently.

The Animagus sat lightly on the bed, seeming afraid to jostle the careful peace between them. "I guess I should start out with I'm sorry." Black said quietly.

Severus pursed his lips and waited for Sirius to continue. "And…I just wanted you to know that we never got farther then making out in the club. Raoul…and me…we never did anything more. Because I belong to you, Severus."

Severus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the doorframe of the now closed door. "Is that so?"

Sirius nodded and said, "And…I searched all over the city for you…for hours, in the rain." Sirius sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, looking exhausted. "I want you. Forever. And if there's anything I can do to make this better…"

"There is a way I can see if you're telling the truth." Severus said calmly and quietly.

Sirius blinked. "But I am telling the-"

"It's called Legilimency. I can view your memories." Severus said shortly, cutting off his lover.

Sirius licked his lips. "Okay. Let's give it a go then."

Severus took out his wand and looked Sirius in the eyes. "_Legilimens_."

He slipped into Sirius' eyes and began sifting through the memories of a week before. By the time he had viewed their entire time in Paris together, he was nearly crying again. Severus slipped from Sirius' mind and sank to the floor, exhausted and overtaken by grief.

"Severus?" Sirius breathed.

Gods that had felt weird, Severus' mind entwined with his own. Shuddering slightly, he approached his lover and knelt beside him. "Severus, I'm sorry I scared you."

Severus looked up, and much to Sirius' surprise, his eyes were full of horror. "I'm a fucking idiot." Severus said matter-of-factly.

"What? No! Sev, this is all my fault!" Sirius said frantically.

"I'm a motherfucking idiot, Sirius Black. And you know what?" He said bitterly.

"What?" Sirius asked, brow crinkling together with concern. "What happened?"

"That ginger?" Severus prompted. "The one I was dancing with?"

Sirius nodded.

"His name was Khaine. We looked for you in the club, after you'd gone and Raoul ditched you. After that, he took me back to his flat. And he let me dry off and he gave me wine and we watched a movie. And I thought you had dumped me. So, I…I…" Severus broke off, voice cracking with emotion.

"You what? What happened?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I slept with him, Sirius. You didn't cheat on me, I cheated on you." Severus said, voice empty of feeling.

Sirius blinked and stared at him in shock. "You…slept with…him?"

Severus closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall with a thud. "I'm so fucking sorry…" Severus whispered.

"I want to see." Sirius' voice was hard in an attempt to mask the pain.

"_Legilimens_." Severus muttered, pressing his mind against Sirius' and bringing forth the memory.

From the time Khaine led Severus from the club to the time Severus left in the morning, the memory stretched on and on. Severus finally pulled out, leaving Sirius sitting silently beside him.

Sirius finally sighed and said, "You didn't sleep with him."

Severus blinked. "Wh-What? Yes I did...you now know as well as I do that I was unfaithful to you." Severus muttered.

"You let him fuck you, Severus, sure. But you didn't sleep with him. You've slept with me. There's a difference." Sirius said, taking both of Severus' hands between his own. "You let him shove his cock up your arse, but you didn't do anything that you should be ashamed of. You were confused and hurt, and you didn't know what the fuck you were doing."

Severus blinked three times in rapid succession. "You…aren't angry?"

"No, Severus. On one condition, I am not angry." Sirius said, tugging Severus closer.

"What condition?" Severus asked softly, eyes half-lidded as he gazed into Sirius'.

"You'll go to the Black family vaults with me tomorrow morning and get something." Sirius said, stroking his thumb across the back of Severus' hand.

"What are we getting?" Severus asked innocently.

Sirius smirked. "It's a surprise." He whispered.

Severus smirked back and without hesitation, threw his arms around Sirius' neck and buried his face in Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius!" He gasped. "Sirius, I love you!"

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "I love you too, Sev."

With that, he picked Severus up and carried him over to the bed, kissing a line from his stomach to his chin before settling on his mouth and hungrily devouring Severus' lips. Severus moaned loudly, squirming beneath him as he broke the kiss.

"Sirius! Take me. Make me yours, Sirius, I want you! Take me!" Severus ordered desperately.

Sirius' grin brightened and he grabbed both of Severus' arms, pinning them above the raven-haired man's head. "No." He said sweetly, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Wh-What?" Severus blinked. He had expected Sirius to tear his clothes off and fuck him through the mattress, not grin like a loon and decline the offer.

"Tomorrow, we will go retrieve the thing from the vaults, and the rest of the day I will spend worshipping every centimeter of your gorgeous body." Sirius said, eyes alight with lust and promise. "Sound good?"

Severus nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes of course!"

Sirius kissed him gently, then rolled off to the side and wrapped him into a hug. "Sleep here with me."

"Yes." Severus paused. "The others…I need to go downstairs and tell them I'm staying the night so they don't think you're taking me against my will in a fit of jealous anger." He said, scrambling off the bed. "I'll be back in a second."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Sirius asked jokingly.

Severus turned and gave him a smile. "Both." Then, he was gone.


	17. Candy Shop

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 17::VEO**

**A/N: So, Sev and Sirs are back together! Yay! The song used is Candy Shop by 50-Cent ft. Olivia. Awesome song. Look it up on YouTube (with the dirty lyrics, crappy VeVo censored it). And so we've got some lemony stuffs in this one, yippee! And ya'll gots to guess what the surprise is gonna' be!**

Severus entered the kitchen to find Potter, Granger, Molly, Arthur and Remus waiting for news. He licked his lips as Remus asked, "So, what's the verdict?"

"I'm staying the night to resolve things, seeing as we have a lot to discuss." Severus answered before glancing at Harry. "I blame Mr. Potter and his persistent whining."

Harry grinned cheekily and said, "I know, I know. Impertinent Gryffindor, right?"

Severus glared dryly at the Boy-Who-Lived, then said, "We'll put up silencing wards, so if we get into another argument we shouldn't disturb anyone."

Hermione smiled slyly. "Are you sure that you two won't be doing something else, Professor?" She asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Severus looked gob-smacked. "Miss Granger! That is completely inappropriate!"

She sniggered, Harry and Remus hiding their laughs behind coughs. Molly sighed disapprovingly, and said, "Well, if you do get up to the point Hermione is referring to, make sure you check the wards and keep it quiet."

Severus felt heat rise to his cheeks as he scowled at her and muttered and excuse as he swept back up the stairs. When he entered Sirius' bedroom, he found Sirius had put the silencing wards in place already.

The Animagus handed him a pair of sweatpants and offered use of the bathroom. Severus soundlessly shook his head, casting the scruffier man a saucy glance before sashaying into the middle of the room.

He motioned Sirius onto the bed, and the Animagus, who was only wearing his ridiculous neon orange boxers, leaned back on his elbows, watching Severus curiously. Severus licked his lips and asked, "Do you have a record player?"

"Buckbeak's room." Sirius answered, waving a hand flippantly.

Severus smirked and dashed out of the room to retrieve it. A few minutes later, he had a very suggestive song playing. Candy Shop by 50-Cent, a Muggle band, much to Sirius' amusement.

Severus took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and said, "If you won't fuck me tonight, can I at least put on a show for you?"

Sirius smirked. "Anytime, baby."

The Potions master opened his eyes and slowly unclasped his cloak from around his shoulders, slipping it off and allowing it to fall to the ground at his feet. He kicked out of his trainers and bent over to remove his socks, watching Sirius' reaction through a curtain of oily raven hair.

Sirius' tongue darted out to wet his lips as his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed a pleasant light pink color. Severus, starting with his shirt, began to remove his clothes, swaying to the tune of the song. By the time Severus had unbuttoned his shirt and let it frame his porcelain chest, Sirius was hard.

Slowly, Sirius rose off the bed and padded over to his lover, who feigned disinterest. Severus raised his arms over his head and turned around, aligning himself with Sirius much in the same manner as he had in the Paris nightclub.

Sirius ignored the slight irritation at the fact that his lover had recently been taken by someone he couldn't enact revenge on and gently pulled Severus back into him. The Potions master thrusted back into him, Sirius' cock lining up with the crease of Severus' arse.

"Mmm, Severus…" Sirius sighed, breath hot against the back of Severus' neck.

The Animagus rested his hands on Severus' hips, grinding his hips in a circular motion against Severus' delicious arse. Severus smirked and slipped his arms around Sirius' neck backwards. Their dance was quickly becoming a very suggestive movement, Sirius unable to prevent himself from holding Severus in place against him.

Severus suddenly found himself being walked forward, still swaying and rocking his hips. Sirius pressed him up against the wall, and for lack of better term, began unabashedly humping him. The raven-haired man moaned loudly as Sirius ground against him, eyes dangerously dark with lust.

Sirius tore Severus' shirt off and tossed it to the side, hands releasing Severus' hips to slip in front of Severus and undo the fly of his trousers. The Animagus stepped back slightly to work Severus' slacks completely off, also tossing them to the side.

Then the horny Animagus shoved Severus against the wall and shoved his hand down the front of Severus' boxers. Snape moaned loudly, head tipping back to expose the long, pale column of his throat as Sirius grabbed his swollen cock.

Sirius bent his neck to kiss the corner of Severus' jawline, nibbling on the porcelain skin. He began pumping his hand up and down the shaft of Severus' cock, at the same time grinding himself against Snape's arse.

Severus was allowing himself to be taken complete control of, and Sirius found he quiet liked being able to do whatever he liked with Severus. The Potions master's fingers were clenching helplessly into fists against the back of Sirius' neck as he started bucking forward into Sirius' hand.

Sirius began fisting him harder, intent on bringing Severus' release so he could find his own. Severus felt the burning coil in his stomach slowly unravel, twisting and curving inside of him. The raven-haired man was panting for breath, Sirius' hard length rubbing up against his arse.

He could feel the slight dampness of the sheer of amount of precum that Sirius had smeared into the crease of his arse, which was now clearly defined through his boxers due to Sirius' ministrations. Severus gasped loudly as Sirius firmly squeezed his cock and flicked his wrist, bringing Severus even closer to his orgasm.

Sirius gently pressed his thumb against the head of Severus' cock and peeled back the foreskin, oh-so-carefully pleasuring his lover. Severus moaned loudly as Sirius kissed his throat and shifted behind him so he could increase the power of his thrusts.

Severus groaned vociferously and closed his eyes as Sirius gave his cock one final, defining squeeze as he dragged his hand from root to tip. The Potions master orgasmed violently, bucking back against Sirius as the force of his climax sent him crying out in pleasure.

Severus' hot, sticky seed covered Sirius' hand as the Animagus brought himself to release. The other man's noises of pleasure were too much for Sirius, making him jerk against Severus' back as he came, shoving Severus up against the wall so forcefully he could hardly breathe.

Neither had noticed when the song had ended much sooner than their dance, both much too occupied with the other's body. Gasping for air, the two managed to stumble over to the bed and collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Severus offered Sirius as sleep smile and murmured softly against Sirius' neck, "You're mine."

"Mmm. And you're mine." Sirius replied sleepily.

Then, he kissed Severus on the temple and drifted off to sleep, Severus following quickly.


	18. You Can't Resist Me

**FAS Ch. 18::VEO**

**A/N: The beginning is Sirius reminiscing. And next chappie is Sev getting his surprise!**

Sirius had been first attracted to Severus Snape when one night after an Order meeting, the hallway was packed with everyone trying to leave at the same time. Snape and Sirius had been standing next to each other, ignoring each other. Crookshanks darted past between Sirius' legs, and Harry and Ron crashed after the annoying cat.

Severus, in his haste to avoid contact with Potter or Weasley, had shoved himself up against Sirius, their bodies pressing against each other. Sirius had been so sure he could feel Snape's frantic heart beat through their clothes, and he had decided then and there he wanted to fuck Snape.

Snape pulled himself away with a revolted expression on his face and stalked out of the room. That night, Sirius had wanked to Severus. He adored his fantasies, and little did he know that his simple plan of seduction would work so well.

He had generally ignored Snape for the next few meetings or so, then dragged him into a broom cupboard and demanded they have a talk. Before he knew it, he had confessed his lust and was busy fucking Snape through the mattress.

**-ooOoo-**

Sirius woke up to Severus mumbling something in his sleep. The raven-haired man's brows were knitted together in concentration, his hips shifting slightly. "Mmm…Sirius…" He mumbled, hips lifting off the mattress.

He was hard. And having a wet dream. About Sirius.

Sirius grinned and gently peeled Severus' boxers off, careful to clean up the dried semen with a charm before getting Severus naked. The Animagus slipped down Severus' body and licked the very tip of Severus' cock.

Gods how he'd missed this. He really did love Severus, everything about him. With a small sigh, Sirius began to suck Severus' cock. When Severus came, he opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, confused.

"Mornin', sunshine." Sirius drawled, grinning at Severus' sleepy, innocent smile.

Severus sighed happily and nuzzled closer, Sirius discarding his own boxers at the same time. "Siri…"

"Hmm?"

"Still won't tell me what the surprise is?" Severus asked, pouting slightly.

Sirius froze, breath catching as he saw the expression on Severus' face. He found himself melting, eyes widening. Severus pouted harder, looking sinfully cute. Sirius swallowed and tore his gaze away. "No, you have to come see it for yourself."

Severus pouted some more, then gave in with an overly dramatic sigh and stretched like a cat. "Fine…" He breathed. "Are we leaving soon?"

"If you want. I'll wear the Glamour I wore on our date." Sirius said with a quiet yawn, looking at his lover with soft, half-lidded eyes. "God, I'm happy to have you back." He murmured.

Severus' lips quirked upwards into a small smile. "You'd never lost me." He whispered, nuzzling up against Sirius' naked body. "Even though I wouldn't let myself show it, I still loved you. It hurt."

"I know…I'm so sorry…" Sirius sighed against Severus' cheek and promptly kissed him on the forehead. "Shall we shower before heading out?"

Severus nodded and closed his eyes, burrowing closer. "If you want to. I don't mind."

"Alright." He slid out of bed, gently pulling Severus with him.

Severus offered Sirius a half-smile as they walked through the room and entered the adjoining bathroom. Sirius turned on the shower, and they both stepped under the hot water.

The Potions master swallowed and slipped his arms around Sirius' neck. Gently, he nibbled on Sirius' earlobe, then kissed his way down Sirius' jawline and began suckling on the soft spot where Sirius' shoulder met his neck.

Sirius smiled and rested his arms around Severus' slender waist, gently caressing his lover's bony hips. Severus released Sirius and whispered, "Would you mind washing my hair for me?"

"Not at all." Sirius murmured, stepping away to grab the shampoo.

Swiftly, he washed Severus' hair, kissing him gently and caressing his silky skin throughout the entire process. Severus stood compliantly under Sirius' touch, watching the other man with adoration simmering in his obsidian eyes.

Sirius turned off the shower, and together, they made their way out of the shower and back into Sirius' bedroom. After gathering their clothes and getting dressed, Sirius stood before Severus and gently brushed his hair behind his ear, subconsciously grinning.

Severus licked his lips in reaction to Sirius' close proximity, onyx eyes sparking dangerously. Sirius sniggered and pressed a quick kiss to Severus' thin lips, than turned, and taking him by the hand, led him out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen.

Remus, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Fred and George all looked up as they entered the room together, their hands still intertwined. Harry and Hermione beamed proudly at them, and Severus felt his ears go red in embarrassment. They sat at the table side by side, Sirius' grip on Severus' hand firm and reassuring.

"So you two are back together?" Tonks asked inquisitively as they served themselves one-handedly.

"Yep." Sirius said, grinning, as he pulled Severus' hand up to his mouth and kissed the backs of his knuckles.

Snape's lips quirked slightly as he sipped the coffee Molly set before him, Sirius gently tracing the veins on the back of his hand with his thumb. "It was a misunderstanding." Severus offered, setting his coffee down and continuing to pile food upon his plate.

"A bloody stupid miscommunication." Sirius added, an irritated tone lacing his voice.

The occupants of the kitchen exchanged amused looks as they realized Sirius was annoyed with himself for not clearing things up with Severus sooner. "Oh, and I burned all your letters." Severus said sheepishly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sirius sighed and muttered, "I thought as much. Oh, well. They all said the same thing…"

"What?" Severus inquired, taking a bite of his food.

"Nothing." Sirius said flippantly.

"What? Tell me." Snape ordered, lightly pinching Sirius' hand.

Sirius made a face. "No."

Severus suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I'll use that one expression we learned you hate this morning." He drawled charmingly.

"What? What expression?" Sirius asked, brow crinkling together with confusion.

Severus smirked wickedly. "The one you can't resist. When I asked you what my surprise is."

Sirius' face drained of color. "Don't you dare."

Remus and the twins sniggered as Severus gently pinched Sirius' hand again. "I'll do it, I swear."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. So, tell me."

Sirius hesitated, then set his mouth and said confidently, "No."

Severus sighed and said, "You're just asking for it. I told you I'd do it." With that, he stuck his bottom lip out, looked up through his eyelashes, and gazed at Sirius with sad doe eyes.

Sirius blinked and stared, transfixed, at Severus' sinfully cute expression. "Sev, quit lookin' at me like that!"

Severus pouted harder in response and pleaded softly, "Please tell me what was in the letters, Sirius?"

Sirius blanched, then groaned and squeezed Severus' hand harder than necessary. "They begged you to come talk to me." Sirius muttered.

Severus' expression immediately shifted to that of a triumphant smirk. Remus, the twins, Harry and Hermione, and Tonks burst out laughing at Sirius' half-hearted glare at Severus.

"Bloody tease…" Sirius grumbled. "And I ain't tellin' you what your surprise it."

"I don't want to know. A surprise is a surprise, and it should be left that way until the secret should be revealed." Severus said, finishing his breakfast and standing up.

Sirius threw his hands up. "I give up! Make up your mind, damn you!"

Severus smirked and patted Sirius on the shoulder. "I will when I get the aforementioned surprise."

The laughter died down as Sirius stood as well, casting the Glamour and offering his arm to Severus. "Shall we, my fine sir?"

"We shall, mademoiselle." Severus answered smoothly as he took Sirius' arm.

"Oiy!" Sirius cried, smacking Severus' shoulder lightly as the laughter increased again.

"Sirius!" Molly called as they headed for the door.

She turned and brandished her spatula at them from wear she stood, cooking scrambled eggs. "You two be careful. And be back by 2 for lunch if you don't eat out. Dinner will be at 6:30." She said, returning to her work.

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Yes, mother." He drawled, leading Severus out the door.


	19. Flying High and Recieving a Surprise

**FAS 19::VEO**

**A/N: Sevvy gets his surprise!**

Severus and Sirius arrived at Gringotts within half an hour, Sirius' disguise working, quite literally, like a charm. They were led down to the Black family vaults without that much of an argument from the goblins, and they were let inside the vaults and left alone.

Sirius immediately said, "There's a huge thing of books over there if you wanna' take a look." He gestured at a massive line of bookshelves, grinning as Severus' eyes lit up.

The Potions master dipped his head and kissed Sirius on the cheek before practically skipping (striding with purpose and bounce) over to the books. Sirius smirked and headed over to a dresser with a box of jewelry on it.

After riffling through the box and not finding what he was looking for, Sirius bit his lip and glanced over at Severus. Severus was curled up in an armchair, intently flipping through a dusty old tome. His eyes were wide in surprise and excitement, and he was clearly in his happy place.

Sirius shook his head, and with a smile, called, "I'm gonna' go look for your surprise, somebody moved it."

Severus grunted in response, then said, "You're so lucky to have some of these!"

Sirius smirked. "You can take some if you want?"

Severus' head whipped up as Sirius strolled towards him, hands in his pockets. The book went flying off of Severus' lap as the raven-haired man launched himself at Sirius. Sirius suddenly found himself enfolded in a bone-crushing hug, Severus babbling his thanks into his ear.

Sirius gently kissed him on the cheek and chuckled as he said, "You're welcome, babe. Knock yourself out." He gestured at the books, and Severus obediently returned to their mustiness.

Nearly four hours had passed, and Sirius had finally found what he was looking for. He was covered in dust and cobwebs, seeing as the Black family vaults hadn't been entered in 13 years. Brushing a spider-web out of his hair, he dusted off the small, four inch by 2 inch velvet-covered box.

Opening it again just to make sure everything was perfect, Sirius tucked the box into his pocket and headed back to the bookshelves. Severus was buried in another book, onyx eyes glued to the old parchment. Sirius leaned against one of the cases and settled in to watch his lover for a moment.

Severus made a face and tossed the book carelessly onto a pile at his side. "Lies…" He muttered to himself.

Sirius fought back a snicker as Severus picked up the next book and added it to the opposite pile with a murmur of, "Brilliant!"

The process went on for several more minutes until Severus found an old, leather-bound book that absolutely enthralled him. His eyes went wide, and like a kid in a candy shop, he eagerly began scanning the pages.

His bottom lip was nearly torn through by the time he'd finished the first chapter, the entire time mumbling comments into the room. Sirius finally straightened up and approached his preoccupied lover.

"Sev, baby." He called, attempting to get Severus' attention.

Severus jerked and looked up, eyes wide. "Yes?"

"I have your surprise. You ready to go?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded and stretched before standing and closing his book. "You're very, very lucky to have all these." He said sincerely.

"I ain't ever gonna' use 'em, you take whatever ones you want." Sirius said, drawing his wand out. "You want that pile?"

Severus nodded, and Sirius shrank them, collecting them and putting them all in a small bag he'd found during his search. He handed the bag to Severus, who happily pocketed it and wound his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Thank you." Severus whispered, nuzzling Sirius' neck.

Sirius smirked and kissed Severus gently on the lips. "You're very welcome. Want to get lunch?"

"Sure. We could go to Hogwarts and eat in the Great Hall so everyone knows that we're together again." Severus offered, coming out of his book-induced stupor.

"Alright. McGonagall threatened to cut my balls off if I hurt you again." Sirius said, grinning as they called for a goblin to bring them back to the surface.

"She did?" Severus asked, eyes wide in surprised amusement.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and soon, he was in Padfoot form, happily trotting besides Severus as they entered the Great Hall. Only a few students were there, and none of them paid attention to their greasy Potions professor and his dog.

Most of the teachers were already at the staff table, and when Pomona looked up and gasped, nearly all of them looked as well. Minerva's eyes went wide as saucers at the sight of a very happy Padfoot and smirking Severus strolling up to the table, intent on eating lunch.

Sirius transformed back into his Glamoured self, eyes dancing with mirth as he sat beside Severus two seats away from everyone else. All of the other teachers exchanged confused and surprised looks. Remus settled himself beside Sirius and said, "Minerva highly disapproves of you staying the night at Grimmuald Place."

Severus glanced at the cat Animagus, who was staring at him, her eyes questioning. He shrugged on shoulder, and she sighed, shaking her head. The rest of the meal was a quiet affair, students and staff both trickling in and out throughout the time Severus and Sirius were in the room.

When the two left, Sirius insisted they head outside. He pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it, grinning. Severus blinked in shock. It was Sirius' old flying motorcycle.

"Are you kidding me?" Snape asked incredulously, fighting back laughter at Sirius' fond look.

"Nope. C'mon, there's something I wanna' show you." Sirius said, moving to sit on the bike.

Severus began worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why? C'mon, it'll be fun." Sirius coaxed.

"I…I'm…" Severus cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm afraid of heights."

Sirius blinked, then grinned. "C'mon. It'll be fun, I promise."

Severus flinched slightly at the words Sirius had used to coax him into dancing at the club. Sirius got off the bike and gently pulled Severus over to it. "Sit like I just was." He commanded lightly.

Severus did so, and Sirius showed him how to hold on, then straddled the bike behind him. Sirius slipped his arms around Severus' waist and placed his hands over the Potions master's on the handlebars.

Revving the engine, the bike roared into life and took off. Severus yelped slightly as the bike lurched forward, eagerly jumping into the air. Sirius hushed him softly and brought the bike up into the air.

Severus squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pressed himself back against Sirius' chest, obviously terrified. He whimpered softly, but as the bike leveled out a little, he relaxed a bit.

"Open your eyes and look straight ahead." Sirius whispered into Severus' air over the rush of wind and roar of the engine.

Severus hesitantly opened his eyes and peered around. Sirius could feel the tension seep out of Severus' muscles as he gazed around in awe. "Wow…" He breathed.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Sirius asked, gently bringing the bike into a downwards slope.

They landed on a small overhang that looked over the fjord, not too far from the castle. After climbing off the bike, Sirius pulled Severus over to the edge and sat, dangling his legs over the side. Severus followed suit and entwined his fingers with Sirius'.

They watched the water in a companionable silence for several minutes, but Sirius asked softly, "Do you want your surprise now?"

Severus blinked at Sirius, the curiosity shining brightly in his eyes. "Yes, please."

Sirius smiled and pulled them away from the ledge, making Severus stand before taking both of his hands in his own and pulling the small box out of his pocket. "Severus, everything I told you the time before the meeting when we told everyone we were dating was true."

Severus licked his lips. "I know. I feel the same way." He murmured.

Sirius flipped open the box lid and offered its contents to Severus. "I love you, Severus Snape. Will you go steady with me?"

Severus blinked and swallowed before nodding silently, ignoring the knot of emotion bubbling up in his throat. "Yes." He responded hoarsely as Sirius took one of the pair of rings out and slipped it onto Severus' left ring finger.

Both rings were a lion and a snake twisted around each other, inlaid in a gold band with silver accents. Sirius put on his own ring and snapped the box shut before slipping it back into his pocket.

Severus shook his head slowly and looked Sirius straight in the eye. "I love you." Severus murmured.

Sirius smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Severus' gently. Severus made a small noise in the back of his throat, opening his mouth to emit Sirius' tongue. Souls entwining temporarily, they eventually had to pull away for air.

Severus bit his lip to prevent a smile from splitting across his face, then pulled back to admire his ring. With a soft sigh, he rested his forehead against Sirius' shoulder and whispered, "We should be getting back."

"I know." Sirius kissed him again, than mounted the bike.

Severus slid on behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius' waist. "Let's go back to Grimmuald."

"That's my plan." Sirius kicked the bike into action, and soon, they were soaring over London.


	20. Black Out

**Fancy A Snack Chapter 20::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: Weeeelll, some more lemony goodness in this chappie! The lemon was written while I was listening to Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor. Listen to them! Ron is going to be an issue for these two, seeing as he hates Sev and doesn't understand why Sirs likes him so much :D Sev in dom position is just for you, Ryuzuu! Review, please! **

Severus closed the door behind him and smoothed down his windswept hair, straightening his rumpled clothing. They entered the living room together, finding Harry and Hermione were lounging on the couch and sharing a bag of chips. Sirius threw himself onto the loveseat, patting the cushion beside him.

The raven-haired man stood in the doorway, eyeing the two younger Gryffindors. Hermione smiled at them brightly, happy to see them back together. The mood around Grimmauld had lightened dramatically when the tension between the two lovers had evaporated.

"Hey, Sirius, Professor Snape." Harry greeted, biting into a chip.

Severus nodded, and Sirius replied, "Hey, pup. Come sit with me, Sev."

Severus stepped through the doorway, where he had been loitering awkwardly, unsure if he was welcome. He pulled out the small bag of shrunken books, then sat in between Sirius' legs, lying back against his chest.

Sirius' arms automatically came up to encircle Severus' waist, absentmindedly kissing the back of the Potions master's neck. Severus flushed lightly, remembering Hermione's prompting joke the night before. Severus opened the bag and reached in, fishing out the musty old tome he'd been so interested in.

Ignoring Hermione's wide-eyed curiosity, he cracked it open and buried his nose in the book. After a few minutes of Harry and Hermione quietly eating chips and chatting about a charms essay, Sirius began trailing gentle, nipping kisses up the column of Severus' pale neck.

Severus attempted to ignore him as he suckled on the soft spot just below the slope of his jawline where it met the base of his earlobe. Finally, in a low, velvety voice, he growled, "Sirius, if you don't stop trying to turn me on I'll be forced to take my books elsewhere."

Harry and Hermione sniggered as Sirius reddened and pulled back slightly. "You're no fun." He grumbled, settling back into the couch cushions, frowning.

Severus bent his neck and pressed his lips to the soft skin just behind the shell of Sirius' earlobe. So only Sirius could hear exactly what he was saying, Severus murmured saucily, "Patience is a virtue, mi amour. Tonight, I'm all yours."

Sirius brightened and fondly kissed Severus on the cheek. "There's no time like the present, Sev."

With that, he untangled himself and carefully stood up, moving as so not to disrupt his smirking lover. Then, tossing a cat-in-the-cream sort of grin over his shoulder, he sashayed out of the room, crooking one finger at Severus as if to dare him to follow.

Rolling his eyes skyward and sighing in exasperation, Severus snapped his book shut and stood. He stepped across the small space separating the two couches and offered Hermione his bag of books. "You may choose a few if you want to read them. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind. They are his, after all."

Hermione, grinning, accepted the little velvet bag before saying sincerely, "Thank you, Professor Snape. You have a great taste in literature, sir."

He nodded his thanks, flattered. Harry stopped him as he turned to follow Sirius. "Professor!"

He turned and looked at Harry curiously. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm really glad that you're back together with Sirius, because you make him really happy." Harry said calmly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Severus, mildly flustered and taken aback, nodded and said, "Thank you for your input, Mr. Potter. Sirius…he makes me happy, too."

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as Snape turned, robes billowing out behind him, and exited the room. Severus swept up the stairs and swiftly made his way into Sirius' bedroom.

Sirius was waiting at the door, and he gently closed it behind Severus. He swallowed perceptibly as he gazed at Severus with hooded eyes. "Severus…" He breathed as the Potions master glided closer to him.

Severus pressed a single, long, slender digit against Sirius' lips and shook his head silently. "Shh, hush now. No words."

Sirius licked his lips after Severus removed his finger and slowly brushed his fingers down the Animagus' arm, causing shivers to race up his spine. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, then bit his bottom lip and plead desperately with his eyes.

The corner of Severus' mouth lifted slightly, and he whispered, "Would you like to know what I'm about to do to you?" He asked softly.

Sirius nodded silently.

"I'm about to walk you over to the bed and push you down onto it." Severus began, gently leading Sirius over to the bed like in his narration. "And I'm going to…how did you put it? Worship every inch of your gorgeous body?"

Sirius shuddered slightly as Severus placed a hand on his chest and pushed, the Animagus letting himself fall to the mattress as he watched Severus helplessly. "Please…" He gasped out, eyes wide.

Severus smirked and slowly took his cloak off, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. "As you wish, my love." Without any hesitation, Severus kicked his shoes off and then with much impatience, took Sirius' off as well. "Would it be alright with you if I fucked you so hard the bed shook?" He asked nonchalantly as he swiftly took off his shirt too.

Sirius didn't even reply, his quiet whimper more than enough of a response. Severus hopped up onto the bed and straddled Sirius' thighs. "Sirius, my love. I want you. I've missed you."

Sirius moaned quietly, his swiftly hardening cock making his trousers uncomfortably tight. "S-Severus…please…"

Severus' smirk brightened, and he gently kissed Sirius on the forehead. "Honestly, I think we should take turns making love to each other."

Sirius grinned and sat up to yank his shirt off impatiently. "We've got all night, baby."

Severus' onyx eyes sparkled with lust, and Sirius suddenly felt a fairly large bulge press against his leg. The Animagus jerked, eyes widening as he collapsed backwards, pulling Severus over on top of him. "Fuck me." He gasped, knotting his fingers in Severus' silky hair.

The Potions master hungrily locked lips with Sirius, snogging him forcefully. Sirius moaned into the heated pressure of Severus' mouth, the lithe man holding him down and rocking his hips slightly.

A soft moan penetrated the general quiet of the room, the sound of the two's mouths fiercely battling for domination. Eventually, Severus broke away, panting for air. Sirius watched through burning eyes, the slender man on top of him gasping loudly.

"Severus…"

"Sirius…"

"I want you."

"I know."

"Take me."

"I will, love, I will. Trust me." Severus threw up silencing wards and privacy charms, than returned to Sirius' bed. "Now. How do you want me? Deep and slow or fast and hard?"

Sirius practically moaned aloud with anticipation. "Gods…I don't care, you pick."

"Fast and hard it is then." With a flick of his wand, Severus vanished their clothes, which appeared folded neatly on the dresser.

Sirius gasped at their sudden nakedness, eyes fluttering closed as he allowed Severus to wrack his eyes up and down Sirius' body. Cutting straight to the chase, he Accio'ed the lube from the dresser and uncapped it, slicking his fingers with it and spreading his lover's legs with his other hand.

Using the heel of his hand to brace himself, using the hand without the lube, Severus gently massaged the Animagus' balls, rolling them in his palm. Sirius groaned and his hips lifted slightly, his toes curling slightly.

Severus chuckled softly and leaned down to licked the red pucker of that was Sirius' entrance. The Animagus gasped quietly, craning his neck to watch what Severus was planning to do to him. Before he could react, Severus' tongue darted out and slipped past the tight ring of muscle of Sirius' entrance.

The Animagus whimpered pathetically as Severus began thrusting his tongue in and out of his arse, the passage of his arse thoroughly coated in saliva by the time Severus had pulled back. Sirius moaned softly as Severus' tongue was replaced with two fingers.

The Potions master stretched Sirius unmercifully, hardly able to control himself. He licked his lips, still tasting the Animagus. When Sirius was fully prepared, Severus pulled away and poured more of the cool liquid into his hand.

It took nearly all of Severus' self-control to stop spreading the lube onto his swollen cock, the sensations almost too much for him. He managed to lift Sirius' legs and shift them over his shoulders before aligning his cock with the Animagus' entrance.

"Are you ready?" Severus gasped out, raven hair falling into his eyes as he locked gazes with the panting man beneath him.

Sirius nodded jerkily, lifting his head to watch as Severus adjusted himself once more, then pressed in until the head of his cock breached Sirius' entrance. "More!" Sirius gasped when Severus paused questioningly.

Without hesitation, Severus shoved himself all the rest of the way in. Sirius arched off the mattress and cried out in pleasure as Severus' cock stretched him unrelentingly. Severus gasped for air above him, moaning breathlessly. "Oh…Gods…S-Sirius…"

Sirius sank back down to the mattress and breathed in deeply through his nose, the scents of their combined sex making him crazy. "Gods…fuck me, Sev, baby, now…"

"Mmm, good idea." Severus murmured before pulling out and thrusting back in in one mellifluous movement.

Sirius moaned aloud, the sensations overwhelming him. He clenched one hand in the bed sheets and wrapped the other around his prick, beginning to pump his hand up and down the shaft in time to Severus' thrusts.

"Sirs…okay…I'm going to speed up, alright?"

In response, Sirius clenched the muscles of his thighs, making Severus choke on air and begin pounding into him. The explosion of heat and blind pleasure was too much, and it was over much too quickly.

Sirius felt the burning electricity flowing through his veins as he began to tremble, trying to contain his pleasure but failing miserably. Severus was hitting his prostate directly, face twisted into a pained expression of absolute ecstasy.

The last thing Sirius saw before orgasming was Severus' eyes rolling up and his head falling back as he came hard, shooting his seed deep into Sirius. Sirius felt a deep yank just behind his navel, his nerves on fire as he bucked wildly, fairly sure he was screaming but unsure.

White, hot lights flashed before Sirius' eyes, and he felt a dizziness overcome him before feeling the air crushed out of his lungs. When he came too, he realized he had blacked out. Severus was at his side, having pulled out during Sirius' time unconscious.

The Potions master was sprawled beside him, eyes closed, panting heavily. His dark hair was plastered across his face with sweat, his mouth open slightly as he attempted to slow his frantically racing heartbeat.

Sirius gently nudged Severus' elbow with a weak jerk of his fingers, and it took a moment before Severus glanced up at him, onyx eyes glazed over with sleepy yearning. "Hmm?"

"That was good." Sirius said hoarsely, throat hurting for some reason he couldn't comprehend.

Severus must have noticed his confusion, for he replied, "You screamed very loudly. I thought my ears were bleeding. And then when you passed out you gave me a mini-heart attack because I thought I'd hurt you." He sighed slowly, deep and long. "Stupid mutt…"

Sirius chuckled fondly and motioned for Severus to come snuggle with him. The raven-haired man shook his head in response. "I'm too tired to move, bugger off."

Sirius sniggered and rolled his eyes before realizing that he too, was much too exhausted to move. "Ugh…what happened to taking turns making love to each other?"

"Mmm…later. We have to eat dinner in a while or Molly will have a fit anyhow." He muttered, eyes drifting closed on their own accord. "G'night…"

"G'night." Sirius mumbled, reaching out and resting his hand besides Severus' before falling fast asleep, Severus just behind him on the journey to the land of dreams.


	21. Potter's Problem

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 21::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: So. Ron shall be le antagonist because I have no other ideas for this fic and I have also decided not to put the next chappie up until I have 95 reviews. I demand it. Meow. Enjoy, and review! **

"I can't believe Sirius is shagging the greasy git." Ron grumbled, sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing Harry and Hermione.

"Ronald, his name is Professor Snape." Hermione said automatically, not looking up from one of the books Snape had given her.

"Whatever. He's ugly, and greasy, and why Sirius likes him is just…I have no clue. I mean, honestly. It's gross." Ron said calmly, looking utterly disgusted.

"Well, I don't mind it. Professor Snape's been so much fairer to the Gryffindors this term…well, before he and Sirius broke up. But they're back together again, and I'll bet Professor Snape will be in a much better mood." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked even more grossed out. "Who cares? He'll always be nasty. I hate him."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? Sirius is fucking _Snape_!" Ron shook his head and grimaced. "Oh, g-g-greasy git, f-faster!" He mocked snidely.

Harry bit back a giggle at the image this conjured up. "Oh, shut up, Ron. They're fine. Who cares that they're shagging."

"But…they're guys!" Ron whined.

"So? What's wrong with being gay?" Hermione asked smoothly, flipping a page. "My older cousin is gay."

"But…they're guys!" Ron repeated anxiously. "It's disgusting! Why would you fuck a guy when there's a perfectly sexy girl downstairs?"

"Who're you talking about?" Hermione demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well, Tonks, of course." Ron said calmly.

"Gross! She's like…10 years older than you!" Harry laughed, adjusting his glasses.

"So? She's hot. I mean, I'd totally fuck her over Snape. Hell, I wouldn't fuck Snape to save my life." Ron said melodramatically.

"_Professor_ Snape, Ronald." Hermione sighed.

"But what's wrong with being gay?" Harry insisted.

"Gays are messed up, man. It's gross." Ron said, obviously revolted by the very idea.

Harry scowled at his friend. "What would you say if I were gay then, huh?"

"I'd be grossed out, still! That's just wrong!" Ron shook his head and grinned. "I'd probably hate you. But we don't have to worry about that, right?"

Harry bristled with barely contained anger. "Well, Mr. Homophobic, I guess we can't be friends then, can we?" He demanded bitterly.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"I'm gay, okay?" Harry shouted, whirling and stalking out of the room.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called after him.

He merely turned and slammed the door as hard as he could.

-ooOoo-

Severus jerked awake, a loud bang having brought him back to consciousness. The silencing wards must have worn off already. He blinked and checked the time. It had only been an hour or so. They had a while yet before dinner would be served.

Stretching in a cat-like manner, Severus curled up against Sirius' lax, sated form, smirking smugly. He found it difficult to believe that he'd made Sirius come so hard he'd blacked out. Onyx eyes half-lidded, Severus kissed Sirius on the cheek and murmured, "Dearest. Wake up. It's your turn to be on top."

Sirius grumbled softly in his sleep and burrowed down into the blankets. Severus sniggered quietly as Sirius' face twisted into an irate pout at the prospect of getting up, even if it was to fuck Severus through the bed.

He slowly crept out of bed, deciding to let Sirius have a go at him after dinner if he was so bent on sleeping instead of having sex. Feeling proud of himself for having tuckered Sirius out so easily, Severus wrapped a blanket that they had flung out of the way during their lust-fueled frenzy around himself and padded over to the dresser.

Instead of changing back into his own clothes, Severus riffled through the drawers before deciding on a pair of old grey sweatpants and one of t-shirts. In fact, it was the same t-shirt Sirius had been wearing the night they had first shagged.

After slipping on his chosen clothes, he walked casually over to the bed, kissed Sirius lightly on his bruised lips, and exited the room. Strolling past the room that the youngest Weasley boy shared with Potter, Severus heard raised voices within.

Figuring it was merely a childish dispute between the students, he made his way down the hall, towards the stairs. As he passed the door to Buckbeak's room, he heard a muffled noise.

At first, he assumed it was the Hippogriff moving about in the confined space, then realized it was the familiar sound of stifled sobs. Hesitating only briefly, he turned the knob and entered the room.

Kreacher had obviously returned the record player to the room, because it was in the corner where Severus had found it the night previous. Closing the door behind him, he bowed the Buckbeak until the beast nodded his acceptance.

Severus advanced further into the room and found the source of the crying. "Mr. Potter? What on earth are you doing?"

Harry looked up and glared at him through tears, looking quite pathetic. "Great! Just who I need to see right now! You!" Harry turned and buried his face in Buckbeak's neck.

Severus sighed and slowly sat next to the Boy-Who-Lived. "What's wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"None of your business!"

"Mmhmm. That explains the slamming of doors and hysterical sobbing." Severus drawled sarcastically, using the same tactic he would to calm a home-sick first year Snake.

"Ron's homophobic and I'm gay!" Harry blurted angrily.

"Ah. I see." Severus paused. "And Mr. Weasley was angry because he doesn't like that I'm with your Godfather?"

"Wh…were you eavesdropping on us?" Harry demanded, whirling to face him angrily.

"I'm a spy, Mr. Potter. I observe things to save my life. Why else would Ronald Billius make himself so scarce whenever I'm around?" Severus asked silkily.

"Oh. Right." Harry muttered, wiping his sleeve across his face. "Ron said he hates me because I'm gay."

"You are gay or you think you are gay?" Severus prompted.

"I'm gay." Harry snorted bitterly. "During the Sorting Ceremony this year, I saw Malfoy come in and sit down and all I could think about was how pretty his eyes are." He shook his head, angry with himself.

"Oh? So, that's why you were staring at him." Severus said, mostly to himself.

"I was _that_ noticeable?"

"Actually, it looked like you were furious with him for breathing." Snape replied humorlessly.

Harry swallowed and blinked. "Oh."

"Indeed." Severus sighed. "I found I was bisexual when I was fourteen." He admitted, feeling incredibly awkward that he was sharing his past experiences to comfort Harry Potter.

"How?" Harry asked, sniffling slightly.

"It is a long story. If you would like to hear it, come to Sirius' room in five minutes. I'm old, sitting on the floor isn't good for me." He lithely stood back up. "I'll make sure your Godmutt is decent. He'll want to hear the story anyways."

Harry smiled, his face still glistening with tears. "Okay. Thank you, Professor."

Snape nodded and vanished from the room, entering Sirius' instead. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Sirius awake. "Nghh…what d'ya want?" Sirius mumbled as he awoke.

"Your Godson is coming in here to speak with us about his sexuality. Make yourself decent." Severus said crisply.

Sirius sighed and waved his hand in the air near Severus' stomach. "'M tired. Bring me clothes."

Severus smirked and obediently retrieved Sirius' clothes before helping him into a pair of boxers and pajama pants. They were barely finished when Harry knocked on the door and entered, face blotchy and red.

"Hey, pup." Sirius greeted, punctuating the last syllable with a yawn.

Harry smiled tiredly. "Hey, Sirius."

Sirius waved a hand at the bed. Severus was reclining on his side beside Sirius, and the Animagus was sprawled out haphazardly. Harry walked over and made himself comfortable between them, resting his head on the pillow and sighing deeply.

The room smelled funny: a mix of wet dog, something indescribable, and chamomile. Ignoring the odd musk, Harry said quietly, "You were going to tell me the story of how you figured out you were bi, Professor?"

Sirius perked up at that. "Eh?"

The others exchanged an amused glance at Sirius' antics. "I was fourteen, Mr. Potter, when I realized I was attracted to Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Wasn't he a seventh year when we were in fifth year?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes. And he was handsome as hell, pardon my language." Severus affirmed.

Harry giggled quietly, jade eyes flashing with amusement. "Malfoy does look good, I guess."

Severus sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "He was the first person I actually lusted after. That's why it was so easy for him to persuade me to join the Dark Lord." Shaking his head, he continued. "Anyways, I was fifteen when I let him fuck me-excuse my language, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, then laughed as Sirius said in an all-knowing tone, "So that's why you were always following him."

Severus glared over Harry at his lover and muttered his response. "Yes, Sirius, I had a crush on Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius sniggered lightly. "Crazy, huh, Harry?"

"I think Draco's hot." Harry said softly.

Sirius blinked. "Oh."

"Draconis is my Godson, Mr. Potter." Severus said, watching Harry's reaction of mildly excited surprise.

"Cool! Do you think you could maybe hook me up with him, Professor Snape?"

"Severus."

"What?"

"My name. It's Severus. I suppose you may as well use it, Mr. Potter." Severus said, carefully trying to gauge Sirius' reaction.

Sirius beamed at him in response, fondly ruffling Harry's hair. "And the pup's name is Harry, Sev."

"Harry." Severus said, as if tasting the name on his tongue. "Alright."

Harry smiled and burrowed his head against Sirius' shoulder. "Severus. That's a nice name."

Severus reddened slightly. "Thank you…Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry hesitated briefly. "So…me and Malfoy?"

"I'll see what I can do." Severus assured gently, sitting up. "Now, if I'm correct, Molly is about to come up and demand we go eat dinner."

Harry faltered. "I…I'm not hungry. I don't think Ron would appreciate me being there."

"Ron can shove it up his arse." Sirius growled.

"If he does anything against you, Harry, I'll give him a detention." Severus said calmly as he adjusted his clothes.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously, shocked how quickly his Professor's attitude could change.

"Yes, really, Harry. Sirius, put a shirt on." Severus said, gazing at Sirius with hooded eyes.

The Animagus squeaked and darted over to the dresser, where his shirt had managed to land when he'd thrown it several hours before. When they were all ready, Severus opened the door, and together, they headed down to dinner.


	22. Ronald's Resentment

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 22::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: Alrighty, this is officially my longest story chapter-wise. LOVE ME. I'm proud of myself. Now. I require a vote, answer in the reviews. Should there be lots of Drarry, no Drarry or some Drarry? Should Ron be horrible or gradually accept that Harry's gay? And should Ginny support or hate it? I think I'll have her support it. R&R!**

Harry, Severus, and Sirius sat at the table just as Molly came bustling over to serve the food. "Glad to see you three down for some supper." She said motherly. "Severus, honestly, you're so thin. You need to get some meat on those bones."

Severus grimaced as Harry snickered from next to Sirius. They were sitting in the order of Remus, Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Harry, the twins, and Ginny. The other Weasleys and Tonks were sitting on the other side of the table.

"You can see some of his ribs." Sirius offered, taking a bite of his steak. "What?" He asked when Severus glared at him accusatorily.

Molly frowned. "Eat, Severus." She ordered, setting a plate piled high with everything on it in front of him.

Severus opened him mouth to object, then sighed and began picking at his food. The first ten minutes of the meal was completed in companionable, yet idle chatter amongst the group that could loosely be considered a family.

"So, Professor," Hermione began, turning to face Snape. "The one book that was written in script, I think there's some Latin in it."

"Most Purebloods have their family records and trees in Latin, yes, that would be correct." Severus replied evenly. "And you attempted to translate it?"

"Yes, sir. I find it brilliantly written. Whoever wrote it had a talent with the quill." Hermione said, a happy sigh in her tone of voice.

"That would be Sirius' great-great-great Aunt's best friend. She was a Prince, and very distantly related to my mother." Severus said. "I researched it during the four hours Sirius was wandering about the vaults attempting to find the rings."

"What rings?" Harry asked, jade eyes wide in shock.

Severus presented his left hand. "Promise rings. They are a physical sign of us swearing to be faithful to one another." Sirius slipped his hand over Severus' and entwined their fingers, making no comment but smirking to himself.

Hermione squealed and clapped happily, making Severus shift away from her and the twins snigger madly. A small round of congratulations went up, and Sirius kissed Severus on the temple. Ron made a disgusted expression, and Remus frowned at him. "Are you alright, Ron?" The werewolf asked, not unkindly.

"I'm not hungry." Ron muttered, pushing his food away and standing up.

"Ronald, you were not excused from this table, sit back down!" Molly chastised, making Ron scowl and grumpily sit back down, crossing his arms across his chest. "What on earth has gotten into you, young man?"

"Nothing! It's just that an hour ago I found out that my best friend is gay!" Ron snarled, glaring across the table at Harry, who shifted nervously closer to Sirius.

"So?" Fred asked, taking a bite of his food. "It doesn't matter. He's still Harry." He said, not looking very bothered or surprised.

"Right, Harry?" George added.

Harry nodded silently, eyes fixed on his plate.

"No! He's not! It's disgusting!" Ron screwed his face up into an ugly expression and stood up as everyone watched him in shock. "I hate him, and it's all the greasy git's fault!" He spat, voice dripping with venom as he gave Severus a nasty look.

Harry flinched slightly and began worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "It's not Professor Snape's fault, Ronald." Hermione said stiffly, glaring at the red-head.

"Harry was normal before Snape came in and started messing with Sirius' head, which messed with Harry!" Ron shouted, scowling at Severus, who watched the scene unfold icily. "All of you homos are freaks!"

"Detention, Mr. Weasley." Severus said in a deadly, velvety voice.

"What? We're not in school, that doesn't count!" Ron roared. "You slimy bastard, you ruin everything!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Molly shouted, standing as well and turning a light shade of red. "Go to your room!"

"What? Snape's a-"

"Do not ever use that tone, or that _language_ around me, young man!" Molly yelled, looking positively enraged. "How dare you insult Harry? And your Professor, no less? Go to your room!"

Ron made an excellent impression of a fish for a moment, sent one more nasty glare at Harry and Severus, then whirled and fled up the stairs. Molly slowly sank back down into her chair, breathing hard.

Severus' lips curled into a sneer as he noticed Ginny and the twins staring at their mother in surprise. "Mum? Ron's crazy, right?" Ginny asked shyly.

Molly sighed. "He's afraid and confused, dear. Your father and I will speak to him about it later." She said tiredly.

Ginny nibbled on her lip, then said, "Harry? You're not going to listen to what Ron says, right? You're still you."

Harry smiled as he looked up, murmuring, "Thanks, Ginny."

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Remus asked quietly, brown eyes doe-like and filled with concern.

Everyone turned to Sirius, who was grasping Severus' hand tightly and breathing deeply in an obvious effort to calm himself. His lips moved silently, mouthing numbers as he reached thirty-seven and continued counting.

Severus gently stroked the soft skin of the back of Sirius' hand and whispered, "Don't take anything Mr. Weasley said to heart, Sirius."

Sirius took a deep breath and opened his eyes, stopping his counting spree. "Yeah. But it pisses me off. He's bitchin' at the two people I care about most, you know."

"Language, dear." Severus said sharply, casting a glance at the twins and Ginny, who hid grins.

"Are you alright, though?" Remus asked. "You look troubled."

"You don't say?" Severus drawled, amused, as Sirius gave Remus a look that obviously said, '_No, really?'_.

"I mean, honestly, Sirius. Ron…I just hope he'll come around." Harry said, hugging Sirius' arm lightly.

Sirius ruffled Harry's fringe out of his eyes and replied, "Yeah, I know, pup. I hope he comes around too."

"Well." Severus said, pushing his plate back and standing. "Miss Granger, if you require any assistance with your translations, I am available to answer questions at any time. Sirius, if you would care to join me." He turned and walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Sirius smirked and stretched, yawning quietly. "Well, I'm off, then. Harry, do you want to sleep somewhere else besides Ron's room?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. "Yes, please."

"Well, we can straighten up Reg's old room for the night then." Sirius said, standing and following his lover upstairs.


	23. Pie?

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 23::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: Lemony goodness! Ahoy! Who likes pie? ;D R&R!**

When he entered his room, he found Severus leaning over the dresser, staring into the small vanity mirror, eyes narrowed quizzically. "Sirs?" He asked when Sirius came up behind him and looked at Severus reflection.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, slipping his arms around Severus' slender waist.

"What color are my eyes?" Severus asked innocently.

Sirius snorted as the raven-haired man turned to face him. "Black. Why?"

"They…they look brown to me." Severus said hesitantly.

Sirius leaned in so the tip of his nose was just barely pressed against Severus'. "Oh, really?" The Animagus felt Severus' breath catch slightly as he inspected the Potions master's eyes, scrutinizing them calmly. "Huh. You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes, sir. They're just very, very dark brown. With black in them." Sirius said, stepping back slightly. "I have to go make up Reg's room for Harry to sleep in until Ron gets his arse back in line, so I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright." Severus looked at him, the inquiry shimmering clearly in his eyes.

Sirius smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "When I get back, you're all mine, okay?"

"Okay." Severus responded, lips curling upwards.

Sirius nodded and exited the room. When he was finished cleaning up Regulus' bedroom, he dashed back downstairs to tell Harry. The young Gryffindor hugged him good night and demanded he tell 'Professor-uh…Sever…Professor Severus good night as well. Nearly ten minutes had passed by the time he returned to his bedroom.

He opened the door and stepped in backwards, closing the door behind him and putting up privacy wards. "So, what do you thin-" As he turned around, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically.

The room was lit up in candles and there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bed. Two glasses of sparkling champagne were on the bedside table, and the covers of the bed were pulled down. What had really caught Sirius' attention, though, was the bed's occupant.

Severus was lounging on his side, arse-naked, gazing at Sirius with hooded obsidian eyes. "Good evening, mon amour." He purred, brushing his fingers down his side to flutter at his hip before running them back up to his chest.

Sirius swallowed, mouth suddenly as dry as a desert. "Oh."

Severus lifted one hand and crooked a single finger, the exact same gesture Sirius had used earlier that day. As if in a trance, Sirius straightened up and walked towards the bed, eyes still ridiculously wide. He slipped onto the bed behind Severus, staring unashamedly at his lover's body.

"I'm yours, Sirius. You may do whatever you like with me." Severus said softly over his shoulder, eyes glinting with trust.

Sirius swallowed heavily and nodded, sitting up and taking his shirt off in one, fluid movement. He tossed the article of clothing somewhere to his right and kicked his shoes off, then reached down to peel of his socks.

The trousers went next, then the boxers, Severus watching with a mildly interested expression on his face. When Sirius was fully naked, he asked quietly, "Where'd you get the flowers and the champagne?"

"I conjured the flowers, and your liquor cabinet is in Buckbeak's room. I noticed it the other night." Severus said, lips twitching upwards as Sirius drew in a sharp breath at the memory of their private dance.

"Ah." Sirius answered, attempting to ignore his stirring cock, which was becoming very interested in the fact that Severus was lying naked in his bed and had given him permission to do anything to him.

Sirius took a deep breath and asked seriously, "Have you ever thought about kinky stuff?"

Severus' lips curled into a genuine smile as he said, "Yes, Sirius. And I've done a lot more of it than you could probably imagine."

"Do you think you'd be okay being tied up?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"If you would like to do the honors, yes." Severus paused and tapped one finger against the corner of his mouth. "I like pie, too."

Sirius snorted. "Pie?"

"Yes, Sirius." Severus replied smoothly. "Do you like pie?"

"Yes, I do like pie. But I have no clue what that has to do with this." Sirius responded, smirking at Severus' 'bitch, please' expression.

"Honestly, Sirius, one would think you'd had no experience beneath the sheets at all!" He cried indignantly. "I must commandeer us some pie!"

Sirius began full-out laughing as Severus glared at him in exasperation. When he finally regained control of his lungs, he panted, "You sound mad."

"Shut up." Severus whipped his wand out, and without hesitation, conjured them a small, round, coconut cream pie.

Sirius and the Potions master stared at it for a moment as it rested between them, still warm. Then, they looked up as one and met gazes. Severus had a challenging look in his eye as he lay down on his back, smirking.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow in imitation of his lover.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. Use your imagination." Severus said, nonchalantly stroking his fingers down to his navel, eliciting a choked back noise from Sirius as his gaze subconsciously followed the movement.

Severus licked his thin lips suggestively, arching both eyebrows as he tapped the side of his nose with his index finger twice in rapid succession. "I quite like pie." He said thoughtfully.

Somehow, Sirius came to the realization that he and Severus were playing some sort of erotic game. He slowly smirked and dipped one finger into the crust-less baked good. Severus smirked, pleased to have gotten his point across.

Sirius lifted his finger, inspected it, and promptly drew a line in coconut cream, down Severus' chest. The Potions master sighed happily and closed his eyes, relaxing beneath Sirius' ministrations. Sirius repeated the process until there were several lines connected to form a crudely drawn heart.

Severus opened one eye and drawled, "Getting romantic now, are we?"

"Says the one with the flowers and champagne and the candles." Sirius retorted, dipping his tongue into Severus' navel.

"Mmm, but that worked so well, didn't it?" Severus teased back breathlessly.

"Yes." Sirius said, beginning to lick up the traces of cream.

Severus moaned softly. Sirius chuckled and scooped out a handful of the delicious treat. Promptly, he dumped it on Severus' stomach and began to eat it off of the Potions master's lax body.

When he was finished, Severus was fully aroused, and his familiar cock was beginning to be difficult to ignore, as was Sirius' own erection. "Sirs?" Severus gasped out as Sirius licked the tip of his cock.

"Hmm?" Sirius licked his lips and grabbed another handful of pie.

"What're you-oh!" Severus broke off with a sharp moan as Sirius wrapped a pie-coated hand around the base of Severus' cock and pulled upwards, twisting his wrist at the head.

Without any hesitation, he leaned down and swallowed Severus' cock whole-pie and all. Severus bolted upright, hands clenching into fists in the bedclothes as Sirius chuckled quietly.

The vibrations sent Severus keening and whimpering as the Animagus continued pleasuring his lover. "Oh…Sirius…please…" He gasped.

Sirius smirked around his mouthful and continued his ministrations until Severus-much too quickly for the both of them-exploded and released the bitter, creamy fluid into Sirius' mouth.

Carefully, Sirius lapped away at all of the cum and left over pie, cleaning Severus' body dutifully as Snape lay back, panting. "You taste even better with pie, babe." He murmured, making Severus laugh weakly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Th-thank you…" Severus replied, propping himself up on both elbows so he could watch as Sirius made his way out of bed and over to the dresser.

He held up a bottle of lube, then strolled back over to Severus and crawled back into bed. Sirius uncapped the lube and dribbled some of the cool substance onto his fingers. "How would you like me, love?" He asked calmly as he watched Severus eagerly spread his legs.

"May I ride you?" Severus asked, voice tight with anticipation.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at his lover's willingness to be taken. "Yes, love, you may ride me."

Severus let out a small, happy breath and nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm getting just as much pleasure out of this as you are, you know." Sirius drawled, rolling his eyes as Severus tried to suppress a smile.

Suddenly, Sirius frowned, gazing down at his fingers.

"What? What is it?" Severus asked, suddenly concerned as he sat up in his haste to look.

"Damn." Sirius muttered, slipping his now lube-slicked ring off his left hand ring finger.

Severus burst into a fit of hysterical giggles, sinking back to the bed, unable to control himself. Sirius glared at him, amused, and set the ring on the nightstand. "Oops." He said. "I'll have to wash that off later."

Severus sniggered quietly and squirmed down into the bed cushions. "Mmm, yes, later. Fuck me, please?"

"Of course." Sirius responded, moving Severus' legs so the raven-haired man's ankles rested on Sirius' hips.

He leaned forward and kissed Severus entrance, then slipped one finger past it. Severus moaned dramatically, putting on a show for his lover. "Mmm, Sirius! Gods, yes, please, more, Sirius! Fuck me, oh, Gods, yes!" He cried, tipping his head back and groaning loudly.

Sirius snorted in laughter and swatted Severus' thigh lightly. "Stop that! Be serious about this!" He laughed.

"You want me to impersonate y-AH!" Severus yelped in pleasure as Sirius slid in another finger and promptly scissored them.

Sirius chuckled as Severus really did moan that time, loud and breathless. "Oh…Gods…please…" His pleading was legitimate that time, onyx eyes glazing over with lust.

"As you wish, love." Sirius replied easily, adding his ring finger as well and stretching him unmercifully.

Severus groaned and struggled to impale himself deeper on Sirius' fingers, squirming down against them. Sirius shook his head, highly entertained at his lover's antics. "Relax."

Severus keened softly in disappointment as Sirius' fingers disappeared. The Animagus rolled over and said, "You want to ride me, right?" He handed Severus the lube as the other scrambled to his knees, straddling Sirius' calves.

Humming happily to himself, he spilled more of the liquid out onto his palm and began massaging it into Sirius' cock. Sirius bit into his lips, trying to not loach and moan at the same time. Then, before he could react, Severus capped the lube and tossed it aside, straddled Sirius' hips, and promptly sat down on Sirius' cock.

Sirius bolted upright, gasping and looking straight into Severus' eyes, their faces inches apart. In response, Severus gave what could be received as a grin, and lifted himself up, then slid back down in a deep, slow grind. Sirius moaned loudly.

Severus leaned in to press a light kiss against Sirius' lips, then pushed the Animagus flat onto his back. "Relax." He drawled, mimicking Sirius' words from moments before.

Then, he began fucking himself on Sirius' cock. He slid up and down, nonchalantly gyrating his hips forward every few thrusts. Soon, they were both moaning, and Sirius' hips were snapping up to meet Severus' as they began shagging in earnest.

Sometime throughout intercourse, Severus rolled off of Sirius and dragged the Animagus with him, so Sirius was on top. "Ah! Severus, Gods!" Sirius grabbed Severus' long legs and threw them over his shoulders, swiftly accommodating them to the switched position.

Severus cried out in pleasure as Sirius began pounding into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. The Potions master's legs folded over Sirius' shoulders and squeezed, pulling the Animagus closer as he fucked Severus unrelentingly.

Finally, Severus arched off the mattress, screaming something along the lines of Sirius' name and a string of curse words as he orgasmed, bucking wildly. Sirius followed his lover over the edge, crying out as well. The two found themselves sprawled out across the bed, sated and exhausted, Sirius still balls deep in Severus' arse.

"That was nice." Severus muttered.

Sirius snorted and carefully pulled out. He charmed the bed clean of their sweat and semen, then picked up a glass of champagne and handed it to Severus. The other sat up slowly, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Sirius picked up his own glass and said, "To us, and to our love."

Severus smiled softly and clinked his glass together with Sirius'. They both drank deeply, then set their empty glasses on the bedside table. "I have to teach tomorrow." Severus whispered tiredly.

"I know. I'll miss you." Sirius muttered softly as they lay back down, Severus snuggling up against his chest.

"I'll miss you, too. That's why I want to show you something tomorrow, after classes." Severus said. "I'll have to check with Albus to see if it's alright, but I think it will be."

"What?" Sirius asked curiously, stroking Severus' bangs out of his face.

Severus smirked. "It's a secret." He whispered.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, smirking as well. "Alright. Touché."

Severus nuzzled closer. "Sleep?"

"Sleep." Sirius murmured, wrapping himself around Severus as the other pulled the blankets up around them.

After sharing a small smile and a kiss, the two drifted off together, thoroughly sated. On the floor beside the bed, the empty pie tin lay, forgotten, until the morning.


	24. The Dragon's Discovery

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 24::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: Please review? I won't give you guys the next chapter until I have 125 reviews. So ha. Do you guys wanna' hear about what happened with Dray and Harry between Potions class and Dray walking in on our star-struck lovers?**

When Severus awoke, it was to Sirius humming tunelessly and strolling about the room, clad in nothing but his boxers, picking up their scattered clothes. Severus smiled sleepily as his lover turned and bent over, grinning like a loon and humming louder.

"Good morning." Severus said softly.

"Good morning, my love!" Sirius exclaimed, beaming at Severus.

"In a merry mood today, Mr. Black?" Severus drawled, using his best stern Professor voice.

"Yes, sir!" Sirius called, grinning. "Why wouldn't I? I woke up with my lover in my arms, right?"

Severus smirked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, baby." Sirius said, tossing Severus his bundle of clothes.

Severus sat up and began folding them neatly. "Indeed." He patted the bed next to him, and Sirius immediately jumped onto the mattress and snuggled up against his lover.

"Honestly, Sirs, why are you so bloody happy?" Severus asked, amused, as he stroked Sirius' hair and wound one arm around Sirius' waist.

"'Cause you're giving me a surprise tonight." Sirius said, sounding ridiculously giddy.

Severus snorted. "Are you serious?"

"You bet I am! Sirius Black is the name…um…fucking…you is my game?" He trailed off awkwardly, looking up through his eyelashes at his lover hesitantly.

Severus sniggered and kissed the top of Sirius' head. "Why yes, yes it is."

"Mmm, good. You're gonna' come pick me up after you're finished with teaching today, right?" Sirius asked, nuzzling against the Potions Master.

"Yes, Sirius."

"Alright." Sirius responded, scrambling for his clothes. "We have to get the kids to Hogwarts, let's go!"

Severus shook his head, amused, and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Of course."

They got dressed silently, then headed downstairs to eat breakfast together.

-ooOoo-

Severus shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for Harry and Hermione to join him for their return to Hogwarts for that week. Ron, Ginny and the twins had already returned with their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus. When the two Gryffindors finally bounded down the stairs, Sirius was accompanying them.

"You two have fun! And if Sev gives ya' too much trouble in class, Floo me and I'll come over there and snog him 'till he behaves!" Sirius called fatherly, watching in amused triumph as Severus flushed.

"Control yourself, mutt. You'll give the brats bad ideas." Severus drawled, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

Sirius grinned and strolled over, and before Severus could react, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him right on the mouth. The Potions Master made an indignant muffled sound as Harry and Hermione erupted into giggles behind him.

When the Animagus broke away, he gently swept a lock of Severus' raven hair back behind the shell of his ear. "I love you." He said softly, looking deeply into Severus' eyes.

"I…" Severus eyes shifted to the two Gryffindor fifth years watching them intently. "The feelings are reciprocated." He muttered, clearing his throat.

"Oh, no, I ain't letting you leave until you say it." Sirius said playfully, a stern underlying tone in his voice.

Severus blinked and licked his lips. "I…I enjoy your company immensely." He said awkwardly.

"What? Sev, baby, I'm going to tickle it out of you, now!" Without any hesitation, Sirius tackled Severus to the couch and began to tickle him.

Severus let out an undignified shriek and writhed beneath the Animagus, reddening as Harry and Hermione sniggered madly. "Ack! Sirius, you buffoon! Remove yourself from my person at once!" He ordered, squirming.

"Mmm, you didn't seem to mind me on your person last night." Sirius shot back, grinning impishly.

Severus flushed crimson at the blunt sexual innuendo. "Sirius!" He snapped, half appalled, half fighting a smirk. "No innuendos around the children!"

Hermione giggled some more and said, "C'mon, Professor, we're gonna' be late!"

"I'll be there in a moment." Severus said before sighing softly and leaning into the hug Sirius offered him. "I love you." He breathed into the Animagus' ear, lips brushing deftly against Sirius' skin.

The scruffy dark-haired man grinned. "I love you even more."

"Mmm, I'm sure." Severus drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'll pick you up after classes are over around 5."

"Good." Sirius said, leaning in and kissing Severus soundly before releasing him and nudging him towards the fireplace. "Now, go on, or you'll be late for class."

Severus sent him a half-hearted glare. "As if you were never late when we attended school."

Sirius snorted. "I was _always_ on time."

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Of course. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

The two stepped through the Floo with a cry of, "Professor Snape's office!" from Hermione.

Severus turned and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Don't be late."

"I won't, I promise." Sirius assured, watching as Severus Floo-ed away in a whirl of emerald fire.

-ooOoo-

That day in Potions, Severus put Draco and Harry together as partners and Ronald with Pansy, who he gave a look which clearly told her to give the ginger hell. Draco and Harry got along surprisingly well that lesson, completing their potion perfectly and on time. Severus smirked as Harry grinned and flashed him a thumbs up before following Draco out of the room, ending the last class of the day.

Seconds later, Draco ran back into the room. "Alright, what's up with Potter?" He demanded, silver eyes flashing with hidden confusion.

"Why do you say something is up with Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, feigning disinterest.

"Because I touched his arm and he started blushing like crazy!" Draco snapped. "Tell me, dammit!"

"Language, Mr. Malfoy." Severus reprimanded gently, slouching back against his desk.

"Oh, c'mon, Uncle Sev! Please! I know you're behind it!" Draco whined.

Severus smirked. "Draco, you confided in me about your homosexuality. I was also confided in with another messy haired fifth year boy. He has glasses and a lightning scar." He drawled, smirking at Draco's look of shock. "Make it work. Now. I have to go meet with my lover."

With that, he whirled and strode out of the room, smirking to himself at Draco's gaping fish impression. When he Floo-ed into the HQ of the Order, he strolled into the kitchen, expecting to find Sirius eating food. The Animagus was nowhere in sight, so the Potions Master headed upstairs.

He heard a thud and a muttered curse, then someone hitting something. Sighing in exasperation, he entered Sirius' room. Sirius was in the bathroom, bent over the sink. Severus rapped his knuckles on the doorframe, announcing his presence.

"What the fuck do you want, Remus? I told you I was trying to find this before Sev gets here, dammit!" Sirius snapped, struggling to reach below the sink.

"Find what?" Severus asked curiously.

Sirius flinched and whirled to face him. "Oh…uh…nothing. Hey, Sev, baby." He stammered awkwardly.

Severus raised an eyebrow and strolled forward, slipping past Sirius into the flooded room. "What is this? What happened?"

"Um…" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "I lost my ring."

Severus blinked and turned to face his lover. "What?"

"I was trying to wash the lube off it and it fell down the sink and then I tried to get it and it flooded 'cause I broke something and-"

"Shh." Severus breathed, a single, slender finger pressed against Sirius' lips. "Hush now."

The Potions Master turned to the sink and whipped his wand out. "Accio Sirius' ring!" He ordered sharply.

Seconds later, with a cling of metal on metal, Sirius' ring appeared. Severus caught it and washed it off neatly, then handed it to Sirius. "There you are. Be more careful next time." He said, watching as Sirius slipped it onto his ring and relief flooded his face.

"Thank you." Sirius said breathlessly, smiling.

Severus nodded. "Of course. Shall we?" He asked, extending his arm to Sirius.

"Mmm, yes." Sirius said, taking Severus' offered arm.

They arrived back in Severus' personal rooms quickly, and Severus led Sirius over to the dresser in his bedroom. He held up a phial of what appeared to be water. "Albus said it was alright for me to brew, so I did. We soak our rings in this solution for 10 minutes, and then we'll be able to speak through a mental link when wearing the rings." Severus said simply.

Sirius beamed. "That's brilliant!"

"Yes, it is." Severus said airily, turning to face Sirius.

The Animagus blinked as Severus' eyes narrowed into slits and he straightened up. "But…as I'm sure…10 minutes is more than enough time to forget all about the rings." The raven-haired man said silkily.

Sirius slowly grinned as Severus poured the solution into a small bowl and dropped both of their rings into it with a quiet 'plink' noise. "Are you suggesting something, Professor?" He purred.

"Maybe." Severus replied, tone slick with fake cheerfulness.

"Well why don't we head to your office and see what we can do?" Sirius prompted, raising both eyebrows.

-ooOoo-

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone screamed shrilly.

Sirius jumped away from Severus guiltily, eyes wide in surprise. Severus sprang off his desk from where he had lain, being thoroughly debauched by his lover.

Draco stood in the doorway, silver eyes wide in shock. "Oh, my Gods! Uncle Severus-you get away from him, you bastard!" The blonde Slytherin shouted, whipping his wand out and scowling at the man who he assumed was attempting to rape his Godfather.

Sirius held up both hands, palms towards Draco, and slowly backed away. "Uh…Sev?"

"Easy, Draco, it's alright." Severus said soothingly, straightening his robes. "Draco, this is my lover, Sirius Black."

Draco stared at them, eyes darting back and forth between them, mouth slightly agape. "You…you said earlier…you had to meet with your lover…but, Black? Don't you like…hate him?" Draco stammered, gaping at the two.

"Not anymore." Severus said, running his hands through his hair. "Draconis, you cannot tell anyone of what you've seen. Please."

Draco licked his lips. "I…but…Uncle Severus, please! He's a murderer! And you're shagging him!" He cried. "I should kill him right now!"

"No!" Severus spat, wand out before either of the others could blink. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Sirius took a step forward, gently taking Severus' arm in both of his hands. "Relax, Sev, baby…"

Severus jerked his arm free and pointed it at Draco. "Come here!" Severus ordered, voice cold.

Draco stumbled forward a few steps, as if in a daze. Suddenly, the door slammed shut as someone ran into the room behind them all. "Draco did you-"

Harry froze, jade eyes wide. "Oh, no."

Severus swallowed and lowered his wand. "Good evening, Mr. Potter." He said quietly, stepping backwards so he could feel Sirius' solid presence behind him. "Draco, Sirius and I are together. He means a great deal to me. Please, I beg of you. Make the Unbreakable Vow with one of us."

"But…" Draco trailed off and turned to Harry. "Potter?"

"Please. Sirius is my Godfather. I know…we inly just decided to try…us…but…" Harry began nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I…" Draco backed up a step. "Uncle Severus?"

"Draco. It would mean very much to me." Draco said softly.

Draco nodded slowly. "I…but…hasn't he killed people? Why do you like him?" He asked hesitantly, sinking into one of the chairs before Snape's desk.

"Because I need someone to love me intimately and I have decided that Sirius is the man that will give me that. It's my choice. And no, he hasn't killed anyone. But that is a long story." Severus said calmly.

Draco nodded again. "Okay."

"Malfoy…I just wanted to let you know that I'd do anything for your Godfather." Sirius said, taking Severus by the waist and holding him close.

Harry nodded frantically. "And, Draco, please…can you…can we go talk somewhere?" He asked, eyes wide.

"You may use the living room." Severus offered, sweeping his arm towards the door that led to his private rooms.

Draco speed walked past them, Harry quickly following. Severus sighed and followed them, Sirius just behind him. "You two can settle the story straight in here. Order some dinner from the House Elves if you want." Severus said.

Harry and Draco nodded simultaneously. "Thanks, Professor." Harry replied.

"Of course. Sirius and I will be in my room. Not…erm…we'll be talking. If you want to come see us, that would be fine." Severus said, striding into his room and closing the door behind himself and Sirius.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, silver and jade eyes wide. "Okay." Harry said. "How do I start?"


	25. We've Come So Far

**A/N: So. Thanks for the reviews, you guys! And chapters 1 and 2 have been re-written due to a review by cute-but-the-devil. Or, I'm pretty sure it was her. IDK, my internet connection is down right now. Thanks! Uh…let's see…R&R?**

Severus and Sirius were sitting on the couch across from Harry and Draco, who were sitting next to each other in identical, winged, plush arm chairs that Severus had acquired many years ago. Draco was sipping a cup of strong tea, silver eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry was watching Draco hesitantly, jade eyes shimmering with some unidentified emotion. Sirius had his arm across Severus' shoulders, the Potions Master's head resting on Sirius' shoulder. "So…you now understand that Sirius isn't a murderer?" Severus asked softly, watching his Godson calmly.

"Yes, Uncle Severus." Draco replied quietly.

"And you swear not to tell anyone that you've seen Sirius or heard any of this?" Harry added, brows creasing together with worry.

"Yes, Potter. I promise." Draco said, nibbling on his bottom lip slightly.

Then, he turned to face Sirius, narrowing his eyes slightly. "If you ever hurt Professor Snape, I'll tell my father you raped him, and then my father will use some of his connections to kill you." He said darkly, silver eyes flashing.

"Now, now, Draco. There's no need for threats of that sort." Severus soothed, standing and moving to his Godson's side. "Please."

"Alright. But I swear, my father…" Draco trailed off, voice dangerously low.

"Thank you, Draconis." Severus said calmly.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco muttered, shrugging one shoulder. "I just…being gay is new to me. And I'm not really comfortable with seeing you might get hurt, Sev." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Harry smiled sadly and glanced at Draco. "So…what happened…you didn't like?"

Draco paled. "No…I…I never said I didn't like it." Severus motioned Sirius to his feet and led them into the bedroom, a small smirk alighting on his lips.

Draco met Harry's glance and said calmly, "I liked it a lot."

-ooOoo-

"Potter!" Draco called, striding briskly after Harry, who was nonchalantly admiring a statue of an old man brandishing a cane.

Harry smiled to himself and looked up at Draco. "Hi, Malfoy."

"Potter, Professor Snape told me why he paired us together in class today." Draco said breathlessly, glancing about them to make sure they were alone.

"Oh, really? I didn't realize he had a reason." Harry lied pathetically.

"He says you told him you're gay." Draco said bluntly.

"Oh." Harry bit his bottom lip. "And…he told me that he said you told him that you're gay, too."

"Yeah. He's my _Godfather_. Why'd you tell him? He hates you." Draco snapped.

"No, he doesn't!" Harry cried, folding his arms across his chest in a subconscious sign of self-defense. "Not since he…uh…never mind."

He had been about to shout something about Severus being with Sirius, but he knew that would end badly. So instead, he continued, "Anyways…I just…I told him…I think you're kind of hot."

"Y-You do?" Draco stammered, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "You think I'm hot?"

"You're eyes are gorgeous." Harry mumbled shyly, looking at the statue again.

Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him around to face him. "That's brill!"

"Brill?"

"Brill. As in brilliant." Draco said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…I'm going to go get Professor Snape so we can thank him." Then, he turned and ran.

Several minutes later, Harry ran after him and found him confronting Snape and Sirius. Then, he had to explained the entire third year to him. Now, he was sitting, alone, with his new-found love-interest in Professor Snape's personal quarters.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco stand and shuffle towards Snape's bedroom. The blonde knocked on the door, and Sirius exited a moment later. "Yeah?"

"Um…please tell Uncle Severus goodnight and thank you from Potter and I." Draco said, licking his lips.

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, Harry, Malfoy." Then, he watched fondly as the two happily scrambled out of the rooms and closed the door behind them.

Severus reached past Sirius and gently shut the door behind them. "I told him I would do my best to get them together." Severus said softly, leaning into Sirius' offered embrace.

"Yeah, I know. You're making them both happy as hell." Sirius replied, beaming proudly at his lover. "Oh, Severus, love. You've come so far."

"Far? From where?" Severus asked, looking genuinely confused.

"From not being loved. Severus, I absolutely adore you. And now, you're learning to be happy. I love you." Sirius said softly, gently kissing Severus on the forehead.

Severus blushed slightly and swallowed. "I love you, too."

They got into their pajamas together, Sirius borrowing a pair of Severus'. Then, they climbed into bed together and snuggled close, ready to cuddle before falling asleep.

Severus nestled up against Sirius' chest, winding his arms around the Animagus. "Thank you." He whispered, breath hot against Sirius' neck.

"For what?" Sirius asked quietly, stroking Severus' raven hair back from his face.

"For making me feel loved."

"You are loved, Severus. Very much." He pointedly kissed the top of Snape's head, then snuggled closer with a yawn.

Smiling to himself, Severus buried his head against Sirius' neck and promptly drifted off to sleep, Sirius just behind him.


	26. Appreciation

**Fancy A Snack Chapter 26::VenusEvilOverlord**

**A/N: R&R? Please? And tell me what you guys want to happen next. Please? I need more ideas, dammit!**

Severus awoke to Sirius gently shaking his shoulders. "Good morning, Severus." The Animagus whispered, kissing the edge of Snape's jaw.

"Mmm…hi." Severus yawned and rolled over, snuggling up against his lover.

"I made you breakfast." Sirius said as Severus sat up and eyed the tray of food suspiciously.

"Thank you." Severus replied, kissing Black on the cheek.

The Animagus placed it on the bed between them, offering a kiss. Severus pressed one against the other's lips, then began eating the English toast Sirius had prepared. "It's not as good as Molly's, but…" Sirius blushed slightly and shrugged one shoulder.

"Oh, contraire, my love." Severus said, swallowing a sip of orange juice as Sirius took a bite of his own toast. "It's made with adoration."

Sirius snorted. "I guess." He sighed and continued. "I told Albus you're staying with me today."

"Oh?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He cancelled your classes for this morning." Sirius said quietly.

"_What?_" Severus practically shouted, onyx eyes wide with shock. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry! It's just…Albus said you didn't have much planned for the students for today and that…uh…" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What?" Severus growled, obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously, even as he continued eating.

"He said he wants me to make sure you're very appreciated today." Sirius said quietly.

"You've already appreciated me enough, Sirius." Severus sighed, relaxing. "Honestly." He rolled his eyes as he finished off his toast and began eating the scrambled eggs.

"And Malfoy and Harry say good morning." Sirius added, taking a bite of toast and pretending to be innocent.

"What?"

"They say good morning. They stopped by while I was cooking. Malfoy knows your password." Sirius said calmly.

"Yes, he does. I give it to him so he can come talk to me whenever he wishes. He doesn't exactly enjoy always obeying his father's every wish, and often comes to me for advice." Severus said, stretching and pushing the tray of food towards his lover. "Thank you for the generous meal, mi amour."

"What is that, French or something?" Sirius joked.

He watched as Severus' breath caught slightly, and immediately cursed himself into oblivion in his head. "Yes. It means my love." Severus answered slowly, brushing off the reference to their rocky time.

"Oh. So you uh…speak French?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Some." Severus yawned and lay back down with a sigh. "Mmm."

"Mmm, indeed. Shall we shag now, or shag later?" Sirius drawled teasingly, setting the tray on the floor by the bed before lying down next to his lover.

Severus sniggered quietly and rolled into Sirius' arms. "Later. I'm tired."

"Me too. Wanna' take a nap?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist.

"Sure." Severus nestled back against his lover's chest. "Then we can shag. And then we can eat lunch. And then we ca-"

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Severus snuggled back against Sirius, then closed his eyes and settled down for their nap, Sirius following suit quickly.

-ooOoo-

Later that day-after a highly satisfying round of sex-Severus and Sirius had returned with the Weasley students, Hermione and Harry to Grimmuald Place, and the Order meeting had commenced. Molly watched them like a hawk, eyeing their clasped hands. Remus sat beside Sirius and Tonks sat beside Severus.

Towards the start of the meeting, Albus, blue eyes twinkling brightly, said, "Well, Severus, my boy, and Sirius I'm very proud that you've buried the hatchet finally."

Severus flushed lightly, but Sirius grinned. "Yeah, well, Sev and me, we're happy. Right, Sev?" Sirius said, turning and beaming at Severus.

Severus nibbled slightly on his bottom lip. "I suppose so, yes." Suddenly he gasped softly and closed his eyes.

Albus immediately narrowed his eyes. "Severus?"

Severus winced slightly. "I'm being Summoned. Urgently." He said through gritted teeth.

"Go." Albus said quietly, seriously.

Severus nodded and slid out of his seat, darting for the door. As he entered the hallway, Sirius caught up to him and pinned him against the wall, firmly kissing him on the mouth. When he backed away, he said softly, "You be careful, understand?" His voice was quiet, but stern.

Severus nodded again, breath mingling with Sirius'. "I love you." He said quietly, dipping his head to steal another kiss from the Animagus. "Two hours. I'll be back. Don't worry about me." Then, he was gone.

-ooOoo-

Three hours passed, and Severus still hadn't returned. When an hour and a half had passed, Sirius had gotten up in the middle of the Order meeting and begun pacing. Albus had sighed and said, "Sirius, my boy, I'm sure Severus is fine. Sometimes the meetings take longer than expected."

Sirius was practically tearing his hair out, stalking back and forth with a worried frown upon his lips, by the time Harry pounded on the door to the kitchen. Sirius answered the door immediately. "What? Is Sev-"

Harry cut him off. "Severus is back! He's hurt real bad!" The boy cried.

"What?" Sirius shoved past his Godson and ran out into the living room.

Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were surrounding Severus, who had collapsed on the couch and promptly began gasping for air. Hermione grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Professor! What's wrong? What hurts?" She demanded, looking into his glazed over onyx eyes.

"My…my side…Bellatr-" He paused and gulped for air, feebly moving his cloak to show his bloodstained shirt.

"Oh, my God!" Ginny cried, turning away and turning a light shade of green.

Sirius knelt before his lover, grasping his face in his hands. "Sev, baby, wher-what?" He peeled Severus' shirt away, lifting the fabric away from the wound. "Oh, shit. Fred, George, go get Molly."

The twins ran and bolted for the kitchen. Sirius grabbed the lapels of Severus' shirt, then promptly ripped it down the center, throwing it and Severus' cloak to the side. "Oh, double shit!" Sirius cried, fingers gently probing the wound.

Molly bustled into the room. "Oh, my goodness!" She darted to Severus' side, pushing Sirius out of the way.

The Weasley matriarch whipped out her wand and began snapping healing spells. She shooed everyone but Sirius out of the room, demanding quiet. Sirius sat with Severus' head on his lap, the Potions Master laying length-wise on the couch, eyelashes fluttering weakly as he wheezed slightly, struggling for air.

By the time Molly finished and declared that Severus would be okay, the Potions Master was unconscious. Sirius closed his eyes and began to stroke the other's oily hair, looking worried and sick. "Sirius, he'll be fine, honey. He just needs some rest." She gently patted Sirius on the arm as he looked up at her. "We'll have to get the story after he wakes up. Do you want to move him up to your room?"

Sirius smiled softly. "Yeah. I can carry him." He shifted slightly, then slipped one arm beneath Severus' knees and the other framing his shoulders.

He took a deep breath, than stood up, Severus lying limply in his arms. Slowly, carefully, Molly trailing after them, he carried Severus up the stairs and into their room. Molly scurried before them and flipped back the covers of Sirius' bed.

Sirius gently laid Severus upon the mattress, stroking his bangs out of his face. Molly arranged the covers back over his limp form, and Sirius smoothed down the blankets around his lover.

"So you really love him, don't you?" Molly said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He's gorgeous." He blushed slightly as Molly suppressed a smile. "I mean…he's a bit of an acquired taste, but…I love him anyways." He bent over and gently kissed Severus' forehead.

"Mmm…as are you." Severus said hoarsely, breath wheezing as he exhaled.

Sirius grinned. "Severus!"

"Hmm?" The Potions Master appeared to be too tired to open his eyes, but he weakly patted the bed beside him. "Snuggle?"

Molly smiled and backed away. "Be careful with his side, I've only just bandaged it. He'll have to have Poppy look at it when he gets back to the castle." Severus tensed at the sound of Molly's voice, having assumed he and Sirius were alone.

Molly closed the door behind her as she departed, leaving the two lovers to themselves. Sirius collapsed on the bed beside Severus. "I thought I told you to be careful." He growled softly.

Severus sighed, then winced. "Well…Bellatrix…she jumped me…and I told her no….and she got upset and kissed me…and I hexed her…and she stabbed me."

"She jumped you." Sirius snapped. "The bitch tried to jump you?" He whirled to face Severus.

Severus sighed softly. "I…she…I didn't let her. It actually made me want to throw up." He rolled his eyes. "Well, no matter, I'll be fine."

"Fine? Sev, baby, when you got back, I thought you were gonna' die. You don't know how much you scared me." Sirius swallowed. "If…if I ever lost you…I don't know what I would do."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his lover in surprise. "You've said you love me…but you don't depend on me like I'm your air…I don't mind it's just…I thought…that…you're only using me to make up for thirteen years of no affection…" He trailed off and turned aside, voice cracking slightly on the last syllable.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbow and looked Severus in the eye. "Severus, I love you. The other night…I was looking out the window when you were asleep…and I was counting off all the reasons I love you by the stars that I could see. I was doing great." Sirius smiled and shook his head in exasperation. "I was doing great until I ran out of stars."

Severus felt a soft heat burning in his chest, and he swallowed heavily. "I…th-thank you." He slowly shifted across the mattress and pressed himself up against Sirius' chest. "I appreciate it."

"I appreciate you appreciating me." Sirius said softly, gently stroking Severus' bangs out of his eyes. "Let's sleep?"

"Okay." Severus snuggled his face into the corner of Sirius' shoulder and neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Sirius whispered as he kissed Severus' forehead and closed his eyes, settling his arms around the other man's waist but avoiding his recent injury.

The two drifted off in each other's arms slowly, comfortable, and appreciating the other's intimacy.


	27. Going Out

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 27:Genuine-Discord**

**Original A/N:**** Woah. 26 chapters. Man, that's a lot. So, guys, seriously, what do you want to happen next? I have a vote for you guys, review with your answer: **

**Should Severus die protecting Sirius at the end at OotP and have Sirius, Harry & Draco work to bring him back?**

**Should Sirius die and Severus & Harry work to bring him back at the end of OotP?**

**Or, should Sev break up with Sirius because he's afraid that Sirius will get hurt like Lily did? **

**If you chose C, should they get back together because of A or B or a different way?**

**Reviews bring the next chappie faster!**

**well, since I've recieved 9 emails choosing A within an hour, A it is! I can't promise you as to when the next chappie will be up, but I hope it'll be soon! I just have to get some inspiration...**

**A/N: I changed my pen name. To Genuine-Discord. Chillax, ya'll. ^^ Sorry for taking so long before updating, but I had like, NO inspiration. Yep. Enjoy. Questions, Comments, Concerns, Requests, always welcome. So, a little mini-lemon at the beginning to compensate for my lateness. I apologize again, my most loyal readers.**

The next morning, when Severus awoke, Sirius was making small noises and squirming slightly. He blinked groggily, shifting in his lover's ridiculously tight arms. "Mmm…Sirs…what're you doing?" He mumbled, rolling over.

A sharp, searing pain shot up his side, and he winced. Severus closed his eyes and bit his lip, then unwound Sirius' grip from around his waist. The Animagus, apparently, was having a wet-dream. Rolling his eyes, Severus carefully slipped from the bed and turned to inspect his wound.

The bandages had a slight stain of dried blood, but the injury appeared to have calmed down and begun to heal. With a self-satisfied look on his face, Severus spun back around and set his gaze upon his lover's sleeping form.

Sirius was definitely within the height of his erotic dream, letting out soft whines of delight as he rather pathetically tried to find friction for the straining package between his legs. Severus smirked and decided to have mercy on the other man.

He sashayed back over the bed and carefully straddled Sirius' lower calves. Minding the wound in his side, Severus lay atop his lover and began gently massaging the fairly large bulge in the sweatpants Sirius customarily wore to bed. Sirius whimpered softly and twitched, brows creasing together in concentration.

Severus chuckled softly and slipped his hand down the front of Sirius' pants and boxers. He wrapped his spidery fingers around the base of Sirius' cock and gave it a firm squeeze. Sirius moaned breathlessly, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

The Potions Master began pumping his hand up and down the shaft of Sirius' prick, smirking all the while at Sirius' satisfying reactions. When the Animagus eventually came, Severus smiled and released Sirius' cock, then kissed Sirius' forehead as the other awoke.

"Good morning, mi amour." Severus purred, grinding his hips against Sirius' and pressing his lips to the hollow just behind the Animagus' ear.

"Hey, baby." Sirius breathed back, silver eyes narrowed with appreciation. "You shouldn't have gone that far with your side, you know."

"No, it was fine. I enjoyed it." Severus replied softly, snuggling against his lover with a sigh.

Sirius groaned softly and gently pushed Severus off of him. "I'm going to go get us breakfast. Stay here."

Severus sprawled across the mattress and smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Sirius argued, tapping Severus' nose.

"No, I love you more." Severus returned playfully, pouncing on top of his lover and nuzzling towards him.

Sirius grinned and tapped Severus' nose again. "I'm going to fuck you after we eat breakfast."

"Alright." Severus said evenly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Alright, indeed." Sirius said softly, kissing Severus quickly before backing away and hopping off the bed. "Breakfast." With that, he was gone.

Severus smiled to himself and flopped backwards onto the bed. When Sirius returned carrying two plates of bacon, eggs and two glasses of milk, Severus rolled over and nonchalantly slipped his shirt off. Sirius teasingly wolf-whistled, the serious mood of the night before vanishing completely.

"Here we are." Sirius said, placing the plates between them as he sat down.

"Thank you, my fine sir." Severus said smoothly, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth and chewing in a satisfied manner.

Sirius grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Severus' mouth before eating his own piece of bacon. When they finished eating breakfast-playfully trading old insults all the while as they ate and rough housed-the two got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning again, Molly." Sirius called cheerfully, causing Harry, Ginny and Hermione to giggle quietly.

"What're you brats laughing at?" Severus asked sharply, sitting down on the edge of the table and yawning. "My side hurts."

"Poor baby." Sirius crooned, making to grab Severus for a hug and kiss.

Severus struggled to push him off, sniggering. "Bugger off!" He snapped finally, fighting a smile as Sirius launched a tickle attack. "ACK!" He shrieked indignantly, thrashing under Sirius' hands.

Finally, Severus yelped in pain from his recent injury, and the laughter stopped. Snape and Black stood, staring at each other for a moment as the others calmed down.

Severus smiled a little, then kissed Sirius on the cheek and asked, "What do you lot want to do today?"

"Well, maybe you and Padfoot could take the children into Hogsmeade today, Professor." Molly said, gesturing at Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and a very grumpy Ron, who had just appeared.

The ginger scowled sourly at Snape and Sirius, then sat promptly and began to eat like a pig. Severus ignored the youngest Weasley boy but nodded in conformation. "I believe that should be fine."

"Do you think we can bring Draco?" Harry suddenly asked, a tone of excitement in his voice.

"I'll see. He may be busy, you know." Severus replied evenly.

"Oh, I know…I mean…it's just…" Harry trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Don't fret. I'll contact him in a while." Severus soothed quietly.

"Why the bloody hell do you want to hang out with Malfoy?" Ron snapped bitterly. "Don't tell me he's a homo too."

"It isn't any of your business." Harry growled, jade eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, well I guess it isn't, now that we aren't friends." Ron grumbled, digging into his eggs.

Harry flinched, slammed his silverware down, and stood up. The chair scraped against the flagstones as he backed away and stalked out of the room. Hermione sent Ron a disgusted glare and followed the Boy-Who-Lived out of the kitchen.

Sirius shook his head, and with a sigh, took Severus' hand and led him out of the room as well. They headed up to the library, and both were ridiculously overcome with memories. Sirius smiled at his lover and asked, "Do you remember the first thing you said to me when I came up here with you?"

"Yes." Severus smirked a little. "You're late."

"By two damn minutes. Does it really matter?" Sirius shot back, grinning as he led Severus further into the library. "I want you, Snape." He added cockily, slowly backing Severus against the same bookcase they had stood near when Sirius had first confronted him.

"If this is some sick joke, Black, believe me, I will not fall for it." Severus purred, onyx eyes gleaming with desire already.

Sirius' grin brightened. "Fuck this." He said cheerfully before grabbing Severus and hoisting him up into his arms.

Severus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and his legs around Sirius' waist. "Fuck me." Severus declared as Sirius carried him over to one of the wide, wing-backed armchairs near the cold fireplace.

Sirius smiled again. "Gladly." He set Severus down and got on top of him, beginning to kiss his neck nonchalantly.

Severus lifted his hips slightly and moaned happily. "Careful." Sirius breathed softly. "I don't want you hurting yourself now. Let me take care of this."

Severus fell limp beneath his lover, closing his eyes and releasing a low, heavy sigh of pleasure. "Mmm, Sirius. I love you." He whispered, breath hot against Sirius' neck.

"I love you too." Sirius said absentmindedly, nibbling on Severus' earlobe as his other hand began unbuttoning Severus' shirt.

Severus squirmed in delight. Suddenly, a sharp gasp bit through the air. "Oh! Um….I'm sorry, Sirius, Professor!"

They turned to look at the girl, who happened to be a violently blushing Hermione. Sirius smirked at her. "When do you think you and the others will be ready to go shopping?" He inquired innocently.

She forced back a giggle and replied, "In ten minutes. I was just coming in here to see if you had a certain Herbology book."

Sirius gestured blindly at the surrounding room. "Help yourself." He offered.

Severus snorted and pushed Sirius off him. "Get off me, git."

"Oh, go bugger yourself." Sirius grumbled playfully before standing.

"Later, you can have the honors." Severus replied, standing as well and kissing Sirius firmly before moving past him towards Hermione. "The Herbology section is over there." He said, pointing towards the far reaches of the library.

"Thanks, Professor." She said, turning and running off to the other section.

"You're welcome." Severus said as he and Sirius headed downstairs.

Severus swiftly penned a letter to his Godson, then put his cloak on. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Sirius replied, shifting into Padfoot form.

Molly saddled him up with a collar, then handed the leash to Severus. "Take care of them for me."

"I will." Severus replied. "Alright, let's go." With that, they headed out the door, prepared for a long day of shopping.


	28. Day Out on the Town

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I haven't been feeling so good lately, so I might not upload as much as I have been. Sorry. **

**…**

**Somebody asked me to re-write What's Mine is Yours, so I might. IDK. Um…So it obviously starts from Draco's POV. Yep. IDEAS REQUESTED PLZ.**

**Fancy A Snack? Chapter 28**

Draco Malfoy was woken up by Harry Potter's infamous snowy owl, Hedwig, impatiently tapping her beak on his bedroom window. The blonde Slytherin sighed in annoyance and rolled out of bed, slowly making his way over to the window across the room.

He unlocked and opened the window, tiredly watching as Hedwig swooped into his bedroom and alighted upon the dresser. Draco accepted the letter the owl offered and immediately recognized his Godfather's neat, spidery handwriting.

'_Dear Draco,'_ The letter read, _'As you know, I have a lover. Your little Gryffindor 'friend' is his protégé. My lover, his charge and I are all going out with some other Gryffindors today to Hogsmeade and I am writing to inquire if you wish to come. Tell your mother that only I'm taking you out. Reply with haste, we're leaving soon.'_ Draco grinned at Severus' cryptic writing.

He turned the letter over and penned his one-sentence reply on the other side of the parchment. _'Yes, I'll come, thank you.' _

Hedwig snatched the letter up in her beak and promptly flew out of the window. Draco then went through his morning routine-although it was past noon-and swiftly slipped into his clothes.

He decided on a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, then headed downstairs. "Mum?" He called into the living room, where Narcissa was lounging on the settee, sipping tea and reading a magazine.

"Yes, Draco?" She responded absentmindedly.

"Can I go out to Hogsmeade with Uncle Sev? He offered." Draco asked, brandishing his small purse of money excitedly.

Truth be told, he was more excited about seeing Harry then seeing Black or Severus. Narcissa sighed. "Yes. Stay out of trouble."

"Thank you!" Draco said before dashing to the fireplace and grabbing a pinch of Floo powder. "Hogsmeade!"

Draco stepped through the fire into the bustling main street of Hogsmeade. He immediately caught sight of a group of red-heads and a noisily barking dog. He grinned and hurried over, silver eyes alight with amusement. "Hey, Uncle Sev."

"Good afternoon, Draconis." Everyone looked up as Severus responded, the dog included.

The giant, scruffy black dog was sitting at Severus' feet, tongue lolling as he panted, tail wagging excitedly. Draco smiled at Harry, who grinned back at him from Snape's side. Fred and George Weasley both mock-bowed to him, while Ginny and Hermione eyed him shyly.

"Hello, everyone." Draco greeted as Harry's jade eyes ran up and down his slender form.

A chorus of hello's and a bark was the reply. "Well, Professor, we'll be off, then." Fred said with a cheeky grin.

Severus sighed and motioned for them to get lost. Fred and George happily scampered off, Ginny at their heels. Hermione held out her hand to Draco. "I understand that you're 'together' with Harry?" She asked calmly.

"Well, not officially, but we might give it a try." Harry responded hesitantly.

Severus smirked slightly as the dog let out a small, soft growling whine. "Hush, Snuffles." Severus said, ruffling the dog's coat.

The dog arched into Severus' hand, and Hermione giggled. Then she grabbed Draco's hand and shook it firmly. "Good. He needs somebody."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Harry complained, fighting a smile.

"Whatever." Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "Professor, can we go to Flourish and Botts?"

"Sure. Harry, Draco, would you like to go to the Quidditch shop?" Severus asked, raising an inky eyebrow at them.

The two nodded eagerly, identical grins adorning their faces. "Yes, please!" They chorused.

"Stay together. We'll be at the bookstore." Severus ordered.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

With smiles, they pair darted off, leaving Severus, Hermione and Padfoot to head off to the bookshop. The bell tinkled as they headed in. "Hello, welcome to Flourish and Botts." The young girl called, clearly bored, from the front desk.

Neither Severus nor Hermione felt the need to deign that with a response. "I'm gonna' go look at the Herbology section." Hermione said happily before strolling off.

Severus and Sirius, who the book clerk sighed and glared at, headed up to the second floor Potions section. After browsing the aisle for several minutes, Severus chose an instructor's novel, than settled down to read it on a windowsill. Sirius hopped up beside him and snuggled his head against Severus' thigh, then sighed and closed his eyes, calming down for a nap.

-ooOoo0

Harry and Draco were overwhelmed by the crisp scent of leather and sandalwood as they entered the Quidditch store. They shared a glance, then steeled themselves and stepped further into the store. "So…how's your week been?" Harry asked rather awkwardly as they headed over to the latest edition of pro-Quidditch gear.

"Alright. Kind of boring." Draco replied, picking up a pair of leather gloves.

"Really? Why was it boring?" Harry inquired, running his fingers over a different pair of gloves.

"Well, I just don't really have that much to do." Draco put the gloves back where he had found them. "It's almost Christmas, but my father is preoccupied with business and my mother's come down with a cold."

The blonde Slytherin paused. "All of my friends are couples…Pansy and Blaise, Millicent and Theodore. They're obsessed with each other. I'm kind of alone." He glanced at Harry, silver eyes wary. "But, I guess…we…uh…well, we have us."

Harry smiled hesitantly and nodded, also putting the pair of gloves down. "You wanna' get anything?" He asked after a moment.

"Not really." Draco said. "How about ice cream?"

"Sure." Harry smiled again, and the two headed out the door.


End file.
